Turtle Dove II: Hamato Clan Reborn
by Crimson-Eyes26
Summary: Sequel to "Turtle Dove". Three years since the defeat of the Foot Clan, the Turtles and their friends have lived with relative peace. Now, they face new challenges as they encounter new and old enemies, long-lost family, and their ever-growing clan. Donatello in particular prepares to face new challenges as he becomes more than a Hamato ninja.
1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note: After much waiting, I finally have the first chapter of Turtle Dove 2! Now, a few things to clarify here: this is set three years after the end of Turtle Dove, meaning the Turtles are about 21 years old. The Foot Clan and the Kraang are still gone, but we still have the Purple Dragons and some new villains, too. Not going to give a lot away, but expect a bunch of new adventures with the Turtles and their friends! Now sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Start of Something New

New York seemed to change so much in such a short time.

Really, it didn't change THAT much, but the changes still stuck out. Such changes included Antonio's Pizza changing into Antonio and Son's Pizza Café, a new smoothie shop where the strange trinket store used to be, and Murakami's having more customers than ever thanks to a reformed Purple Dragon coming to work for him as an apprentice chef. There were a few other things, as well…such as the TCRI building being long-gone and the World Genome Project being under new supervision. Normal people saw it as corporate takeovers, but certain insiders would know it was due to the Kraang finally being driven back to Dimension X…for good this time. They would stay there too, thanks to the Utroms.

To think, it had been over six years since they first came to the surface.

Leonardo stood on the rooftop of a local apartment building and stared at the scenery, comparing it to that very day when they first came to know New York's aboveground. It was almost funny how naïve and scared they were, especially when they were told to be afraid of public bathrooms by their overprotective father. At fifteen years old, they never would've thought they'd actually fulfill their dream of seeing the surface…and even now, at twenty-one years since they first mutated, the scene of the city above the sewers still amazed him and his brothers.

With so many things that happened over those six years-thwarting Kraang invasions, putting an end to the Foot, saving Earth from the Triceratons, and surviving an anti-mutant movement-they all could enjoy some form of peace as a reward. Sure, there would still be crime in the city, but they preferred that over evil aliens and ninjas and mutant-haters. Now Leo could go out with his brothers without worrying about being hunted down. There was just one difference right now…Donatello was noticeably absent from the group.

"Sheesh, he's late." Raphael grunted, chewing on a toothpick and staring at the traffic below. "He was supposed to get outta the lab a long time ago! I knew I should've dragged 'im out!"

"Never rush a turtle of science, bro." Michelangelo scolded, leaning against the entryway to the stairwell and fiddling with his now-long mask tails. "He'll be here when he gets here."

"Just be patient with him, Raph. He'll be here." Leo agreed, absentmindedly tracing the scar on his cheek. "So, let's review: we're checking out the new gang called the Turks. They're in a turf war with the Neo Purple Dragons, so we have to-"

The lead turtle stopped mid-review when a figure appeared mid-air, skating along electrical lines and clothes lines like Tarzan, and landed right in front of them in a ready battle stance. Normally, this would make any spectators clap and whistle over the performance…but Leo simply scowled and remained unamused. "Glad you made it, Donnie…but did you really have to make such a dramatic entry?"

Donatello offered a laugh, straightening up and pulling his goggles around his neck. "Well, I have to do a dramatic entry every once in a while, Leo! Or are you the only one allowed to pull them off now?"

Ignoring the 'oohs' coming from Raph and Mikey, Leo huffed and rolled his eyes at the remark. "Yeah, yeah, rub it in, why don't you? Seriously though, did you gather the info we needed?"

"Well, ask, and ye shall receive." Donnie pressed a few buttons on his newly-upgraded T-Phone, courtesy of Fugitoid's technical wizardry, and projected a holographic map of New York. A few yellow dots flashed on certain locations and the genius turtle pointed to each one and explained, "These points represent high activity from the Turks, so these have to be their primary gathering places. One of these places happens to be that…former nightclub torn down last year."

The other Turtles cringed at the mention of the now-demolished nightclub, but pushed aside any discomfort from the past and studied the map. Leo was the next to point at it. "Besides that one, looks like they've also taken over the Auman Chemicals territory, and they've got the warehouse that hosts a lot of dog fights."

"So what're we waiting for?" Raph asked, eagerly cracking his knuckles. "Let's go see what these Turks are up to and pound 'em into the dirt!"

Before they could march on, the map projecting from Donnie's phone disappeared when the text notification ping sounded. Despite his brother's protests, Mikey grabbed the phone and pulled up the text as a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "Ooh, Donnie's got a text from his lovely lady!"

"Give me that, Mikey! Geez, you're twenty-one, not six…" Donnie glanced over the message, and it was indeed from his girlfriend. "Guys, Cheyloe said Kaitlyn had a boy! She sent a picture!"

The Turtles hovered over the phone and saw the picture Cheyloe took from the hospital room in New Jersey. There was Kaitlyn, tired and disheveled, holding her newborn son in her arms. The brunette left for New Jersey a few days ago to visit her heavily-pregnant friend, which ended up in her accompanying Kaitlyn to the hospital along with Kaitlyn's boyfriend. The news also gave him another indication: Cheyloe would be on her way home that night to share more. A bit of news that gave Donnie a great sense of relief.

"I guess I know where you'll be once our mission is over." Leo commented, waggling his eyebrows at his genius brother and smirking.

In spite of always reminding himself that he was now a mature adult, Donnie stuck his tongue out at his eldest brother and huffed, "Real classy, Leo. I expect that behavior from Raph or Mikey."

"Well, you spend every other night there; about as much as your lab now. I can't say I should think any different." Leo retorted casually before poking his brother in the plastron, "By the way, sticking your tongue out like a little kid isn't classy, either."

"Shh, shh, guys, look!" Mikey quieted his brothers and pointed to the streets below. "I think it's the Turks!"

Once they all eyed the sidewalk below, they spotted a group of young men prowling around for fresh meat. Most of them either had shaved heads or hair dyed every color of the rainbow. Some were decked out in leather, others in ratty old hoodies, and a few sported piercings in their ears and faces. To put it simply…they looked ridiculous. But the info on them proved them to be anything but ridiculous. The group as a whole was under investigation for neatly-organized robberies, assaults, and even a few murders of innocent people. So, they were more of a threat than the pre-Hun Purple Dragons.

The gang suddenly set their sights on a woman and her son walking home. It didn't take long for the thugs to corner them into a dead-end alley, flashing knives and a stun gun with the message 'do as we say and you'll live'. The frightened looks on the victims' faces were enough for the Turtles to jump into action.

"Let's go!"

Leo was the first to throw a flurry of smoke bombs at the gang members, obscuring their vision and the vision of the potential victims. Since the public was still becoming aware of mutants in the city since the 'Farrah Rosenberg incident', it was best for them to remain in the dark, both figuratively and literally. The gang members started swiping at the smoke and hitting nothing, and they failed to notice the woman and child running away to safety. The lowly members of the Turks suddenly came under fire: swiped by swords, nicked by the pointed ends of a pair of sai, and getting knocked in the head by nunchucks and a Bo staff. The barrage of weapons kept impacting the Turks until only one stood…a meek one, seemingly no older than a high-schooler.

The smoke cleared enough for the scrawny Turk to see four pairs of solid-white eyes and reptilian silhouettes. A silent standoff went on for what felt like forever, until Raphael bared his teeth and waved his fingers menacingly; just like he did to that pizza boy six years ago. The gang member screamed and immediately ran for home as he shouted apologies to them and the woman and son.

Said woman and her son came from their hiding place a moment later to see their heroes, still obscured in the darkness save for their eyes and outlines. They paid no mind to the fallen Turks on the ground, and the woman cautiously asked the figured, "…Are you the ones who saved the city?"

A moment of quiet, until Donnie answered, "We're just four brothers doing what we do best…looking out for NYC." He glanced at the gang members groaning in pain. "Call the police…tell them said four brothers have a present for them."

The shadows disappeared, leaving the mother and son staring at the gang and silently thanking the shadows for saving them. The mother pulled out her cellphone to notify the police and return the favor to the heroes.

Just another night's work for the Hamato Clan.

* * *

April O'Neil shut her textbook and shoved herself away from her desk. Her room became too quiet again, and that made studying for exams less than fruitful, not to mention absolutely boring. Right now, she actually preferred the Foot Clan reemerging over college exams. Actually, she'd prefer that or having Raphael over instead of studying. But Raph was probably on a mission, and her dad was once again out of town for work. That left her, biomedical student and Hamato Clan kunoichi, alone and craving action. Maybe go visit Casey and Gabby at the garage, or call Miwa or Cheyloe for 'girl talk', or fetch Andromeda and watch cat videos, or-

April saw four familiar figure hopping the rooftops right on time. She shoved herself away from her desk and quickly grabbed her trusty tessen and tanto from the closet before hopping out the window. The redhead scaled the fire escape like a spider, reaching the rooftop and getting a better view of the four figures. That's when she started jumping across the rooftops, so much better compared to when she first started training, and reached the four with a triumphant shout.

"Mind if I join you?"

Raphael turned and wore an excited grin. "There's always room for one more, babe!"

"We're really heading home, but we're looking for Turk hideouts on the way." Leonardo quickly explained, though he enjoyed the company of their longtime friend and brother's girlfriend. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be studying for exams?"

"Couldn't concentrate; I needed some fresh air! And what better way to get fresh air than a rooftop run?" April showed her enthusiasm by doing a backflip onto the next rooftop, not noticing Raph having a momentary freak-out. "Is Cheyloe back yet?"

Donnie piped up, "She's coming home tonight! I'll be dropping by later, so I'll tell her you said-"

"GOONGALA!"

The five halted when they saw a figure in a metal skull mask jump down from a nearby billboard and land in front of them. For a moment, it seemed the Turtles and April would draw their weapons and attack this loud stranger. Instead, Donnie growled and crossed his arms in front of his scarred plastron.

"Casey, give a turtle a heart attack, why don't you!?"

Casey Jones shook his greasy hair off his shoulders and removed his mask, presenting his classic 'cave-mouth' grin. "Yer just bein' dramatic, D. Casey Jones always has to announce his presence to friend or foe." His eyes went to April and his grin immediately widened at the kunoichi frowning at him. "Aren't ya supposed to be studyin' for class, Red?"

"Aren't you supposed to be managing the garage or helping Gabby? She can't hold the fort down with a baby on the way all the time." April chastised.

"Gab said I was gettin' restless; told me to go out an' get some air. 'Sides, if I tried holdin' down th' fort all th' time, we wouldn't have a business." Casey chuckled.

There were two things the others never would've expected to happen to Casey. For one, they never expected him to start up his own garage and become a hockey coach for Roosevelt Elementary School. The kids weren't terrified of him as they believed, except maybe the kids that came from the upper-class families. They also never expected him to meet Gabrielle at the local diner, get married at the courthouse, and have a kid on the way. They could push back the disbelief of his good fortune in order to be happy for their friend.

"Well, we were on our way back to the lair. Wanna hang out for a while?" Mikey offered.

The vigilante shrugged, "Eh, why not? Looks like you guys took care of th' crooks. Let's go!"

The six took off across the rooftops, unaware of a presence watching their movements…

* * *

"Sensei, Andie, we're back!"

The Turtles, April, and Casey entered through the turnstiles and into the sewer lair. At first, no one heeded Leo's greeting, but moments later the door to Donnie's lab opened to reveal Andromeda. The android smiled at the others, saving a bigger smile for Leo, before bowing slightly.

"Welcome home, everyone." She greeted politely. "How was patrol?"

Leo stretched his arms over his head and grunted. When Andie came up and placed her hand on his upper shell in concern, he grinned and replied, "We took down a group of Turks. They're recruiting high-schoolers now, but the new guys weren't much of a challenge."

"Do not get overconfident, my son. One small group pales in comparison to the entire gang."

Out of the dojo emerged Master Splinter. The humanoid rat sported a greying muzzle, and he relied much more on his jade cane for transportation for over a year. He still wore the montsuki Anna made him, although there were some spots of repair after much training between him and his children. Splinter looked upon his sons and felt amazed that they were no longer the unsure teenagers he often became overprotective of going to the surface. He always felt proud of the responsible, confident young adults they became, as with April, Casey, and Miwa.

"We know to be careful, Sensei." Leo assured. "We know to be cautious while they're growing in numbers."

Raph shrugged and added, "I guess they're trying to prove they're as tough as the Foot Clan was. Speaking of Foot Clan, how's Miwa coming along with that?"

Splinter stroked his beard, answering, "She has acquired leads concerning Tiger Claw's location, but has apprehended any low-level stragglers still campaigning in Shredder's honor. Shinigami oversees finding any remaining Hamato Clan members."

"Ooh, I need to web-chat with Shini! I haven't done that all week; I bet she misses my handsome face!"

Mikey ended his declaration by bolting for the lab and straight for the computer to chat with Shinigami. When Raph and April decided to migrate to the couch, albeit with Casey tagging along, Leo left with Andie to enter the dojo. Donnie began making his way to the lab when he remembered something. "Oh, Sensei, I'll be out later. Chey's almost back from New Jersey."

"You've been anxious for her to return, Donatello; I can tell." The rat mused with a suppressed chuckle. His humor ceased when a dull pain in his knees flared up once again, making him visibly wince and bite back a groan. While he knew getting older came with increased wisdom, it also came with aching joints. Right now, his knees told him he needed to sit down. "Please tell her that I will need another dose of those joint supplements…"

The purple-masked turtle immediately took his father and guided him to the sofa. He'd been doing what he could to ease his father's joint pain, but wouldn't have access to better medicines until Cheyloe returned. That meant Splinter had to get by with Ibuprofen and heating pads. "I'll be sure to tell her that her favorite patient misses her."

Once Splinter was seated down and easing his knees, the evening went on with everyone chatting and later enjoying a pizza Mikey ordered. Just like when they were teenagers, nothing beat eating pizza and just hanging out. They couldn't do it as much as before, with April in college and Casey running a business and having a family, but every time they could, they treasured it. It was when Donnie bit into his second piece of pizza that his T-Phone buzzed with a new text message.

"Oh?" The genius turtle looked at his inbox and grinned at the new message. "She's back!" He shoved the rest of his pizza into his mouth and bolted for the lair exit, declaring with a full mouth, "I'll be back later!"

While everyone else stared and simply shook their heads over Donnie's over-enthusiasm, Splinter merely chuckled to himself, "Young love never ceases to amaze me."

"Young love? More like 'dopey puppy-love'." Raph jested. Quiet for a moment, he looked over at April and plainly asked, "I don't ever get that bad, do I?"

April only smirked. "Do you want me to be honest?"

* * *

Cheyloe Doggett threw her purse onto the kitchen counter with a sigh. After hours of staying at a Hoboken hospital with Kaitlyn and more hours driving back to New York, she was more than ready to have a date with her mattress. But there were already so many things to do before bed. Running her fingers through her short hair, she made a mental note of everything she had to do before she could even sleep. Water the ferns on the balcony, check her mailbox, make sure Creepy Guy from 3A didn't do anything funny while she was gone, and so on. Oh, and check and see if Mom left a bunch of messages on her phone again. And then there was calling Splinter and seeing if he needed more joint tablets.

When Anna and Kaitlyn moved out a year ago, it made things pile up on her. She had to negotiate for a long time with her landlord to have the rent lowered; one income couldn't pay what three incomes did. The landlord agreed, only because he deemed her and her friends 'the only normal people in the complex'. Oh, if he only knew. However, someone decided to help her out with the rent, and that someone was none-other than Donatello. Apparently, he decided to take a part-time job as an online/phone tech support agent. Part of that income went towards groceries and medicine for the lair, and the other part went towards her rent.

She immediately thought of Donnie as she filled the watering can and went to tend the ferns. Knowing him, he probably counted down the minutes until she returned and checked his text messages whenever he could. She worried about him after hearing about that Turks gang, but also knew he could look after himself just fine…well, except when it came to getting him to sleep. When she stepped out and watered the plants, she felt a light breeze brush against her skin and flow behind her, but played it off to weird weather. Once the ferns got a good drink, she went inside to prepare a hot drink before anything else.

She didn't notice the shadowy figure slowly approaching as she mixed some hot chocolate. The shadow narrowed its white eyes and crept closer to her, its intentions unknown. It silently came upon her and raised its large arms, whether to strike or restrain her or any other possibility. Right when its arms reached all the way above its head…

"Did you miss me?" Chey asked sweetly.

The shadow-Donatello-chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Oh, do you even need to ask? Of course, I did!" He leaned forward and gave her a peck on the cheek, making her grin like a Cheshire Cat. "So, other than becoming a de-facto aunt, how'd the trip go?"

Chey leaned back against him and offered a laugh. "Oh, just trying to avoid crazy teenagers trekking to the beaches and angrier people than here in New York. Kaitlyn showed me the best restaurant to eat at, so that was a plus, too. But…it would've been better if my boyfriend were there with me."

"Well, honestly, it was weird hearing Raph and April flirting, or Leo taking Andie to the park, or Mikey web-chatting with Shinigami with you out of town. Oh, and, uh…" Donnie hesitated at first, but finally included, "Sensei's knees are bothering him again and he needs those tablets."

The brunette immediately bolted from Donnie's arms and went to the bathroom. The turtle could hear her rummaging through the medicine cabinet and saw her return with a medium-sized bottle of pills. The joint medicine Sensei needed now.

"There's not much left in here, but I ordered some more over the phone." She gingerly placed the pill bottle in Donnie's hand and closed his fingers around it. "Just take the whole bottle home once it gets here."

"Thank you, Cheyloe." Donnie leaned forward and hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent. That was when he noticed her eyelids starting to droop; he could see the exhaustion from the trip throughout her features. He took her by the hand and quietly suggested, "Let's get to the couch before you fall asleep on the floor.

An hour later, Donnie sat on the couch with Cheyloe leaning against him as they watched TV. The brunette fought hard against sleep, but found herself losing thanks to Donnie's shoulder being ideal to lay her head. Not that Donnie minded; he just kept her close and took in her scent once again. The vanilla shampoo she always used, peony on her skin, the sweet smell of fabric softener on her clothes…her scent always put him at ease. He could also count the warm touch of her skin and the soft touch of her hair. How she came to love his scent-chemicals, oil, coffee-or the feel of his reptilian skin, he didn't know. What he did know was that he absolutely loved this woman in his life, flaws and all. If they could read each other's minds, he'd know she felt the same about the turtle next to her.

"What're you thinking about?" Cheyloe absentmindedly traced her fingers against the scar in Donnie's plastron when she asked the question.

Donnie lightly shivered, putting his fingers towards the scar and staring at the brunette. "You." A large green hand gingerly took the smaller, fair-skinned one in its grasp and traced the fingertips. "Everything we went through up until now…and how blessed I am to have you."

"Donnie, are you trying to get me choked up?" Chey asked, smiling with bleary eyes.

"N-No, of course not!"

Once he was sure she wasn't about to cry, he calmly cupped her cheek and stared into her blue-green eyes. Smiling once again, he spoke, "Tell you what, how about a good ol' make-out session before you go to bed? Come on, just one, pretty please?"

Donnie played the pouty-lip well; he must've taken a few lessons from Mikey. Despite feeling tired, Cheyloe wasn't the type of person to say no to a make-out session with Donatello Hamato. 'No' was the furthest word from her mind when it came to that. "All right, we'll have ONE. After that, you'd better get some sleep, too. Will I have to lecture you on pulling all-nighters again?"

"All right, you've got a deal." Donnie teased, even though he knew she was dead-serious. "We make-out, and I'll be sure to get eight hours of sleep tonight…but I don't make promises I can't keep. Learned that from you."

The both of them laughed, and the laughter turned to cupping each other's cheeks and kissing deeply. He'd stay until she fell asleep, then he'd do what he always did: carry her to her bed bridal-style and kiss her on the forehead before going home. Then he'd work on a few things and fulfill his end of the deal. Until then, they just kiss and hold each other until the energy was spent.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter! Now you may be wondering who the mysterious person is watching the Turtles. Well, they'll be revealed later on, but I will say they're connected with Splinter and Miwa. And yes, Anna and Kaitlyn have moved out, but Cheyloe still has Donnie, and her BFFs will definitely make appearances in the story.**

 **As for the club incident mentioned in the chapter...well, I'll probably include it in Turtle Dove Tidbits, but it'll be pretty dark and, well, not for the faint of heart. Still debating on writing it or just hinting at it in the story. Anyway, get ready for some big changes in the next few chapters and more stuff in Turtle Dove Tidbits. Until then, stay tuned!**


	2. The Million-Dollar Question

**Author's Note: Well, I've got the second chapter ready to go! Don't worry, I'll still be continuing on the Tidbits, and I'll be sure to specify which ones happen in between the two main stories and which ones happen in the sequel now! Anyway, I just want to say that there's a BIG change coming in this chapter that'll affect the story. What'll it be? Well, you'll just have to read and find out, won't you?**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Million-Dollar Question

Donatello double-checked the calendar. The date today was May 22. To most people, it would be just another day in their lives not worth thinking about. For him, however, it was Cheyloe's twenty-sixth birthday. April picked up a card and everyone signed it that morning, and Michelangelo already worked on having a strawberry cake just for her. On the calendar resting neatly on the lab wall, he had marked on the 22nd to have dinner with his girlfriend to celebrate; a night for just the two of them while the others would drop by and surprise her later. While Miwa and Shinigami couldn't make it, they promised to give her a night on the town once they returned from Japan.

Donnie stuck out his tongue and delicately worked on his recent project. Everything about this had to be perfect. As long as he had no distractions-no Mikey or Raph showing up unannounced-he could complete it without trouble. He looked through the magnifying glass and gingerly snapped the final piece in place. Wiping tense sweat from his forehead, Donnie looked down at his masterpiece with a triumphant grin.

"Finally...after a month of planning…it's _done_."

The genius turtle placed his project into a capsule for safe-keeping. Right as he started tucking the capsule into his belt-pouch, the lab doors opened with a loud scrape. He nearly jumped and almost dropped the capsule, but caught it in time and tucked it away.

"Hey D, whatcha working on there?" Michelangelo asked curiously.

Donnie sighed and stared at his baby brother in annoyance. "It's just a little present I'm going to give Cheyloe, and NO, I'm not telling you what it is!" He stopped and patted the pouch, looking almost apprehensive. "I just hope she likes it…"

"Well, whatever it is, I think she'll love it 'cause it's from you. Don't sweat over the small stuff, bro!" The orange-masked turtle glanced over at the clock and matter-of-factly added, "Oh, and you'd better get going soon. Chey's shift's probably over, like, right now."

Donnie looked back down at his table to clean up, but quickly shot his head up to look at the clock. Sure enough, it was the end of her shift, and she'd already be on her way home. The genius turtle yelped and made a dash for the lab door and the lair exit, but halted when he remembered something else: the cake! Apparently, Mikey knew what crossed his mind and held up the box in question. When Donnie went to grab for it, however, the orange-masked turtle immediately pulled it back.

"We're gonna drop it off, D. Don't want you to jostle it around when you're in a hurry." The skeptical look on his brother's face was enough to make Mikey laugh. "Don't worry, we won't eat any of it on the way! Now go spend some time with your girlfriend!"

The purple-masked turtle smiled and immediately bolted for the lair exit. He zoomed past Leonardo and Raphael as they watched a movie marathon. Seeing their brother rush out and seeing Mikey step out of the lab with a nod prompted them into action. The three remaining brothers grabbed something fresh out of the oven, a small folding table, two folding chairs, and other accessories along with the cake. They'd take these items in the Party Wagon as opposed to the rough-and-tumble Shellraiser, and they'd travel down a shortcut to the apartment rooftop.

Boy, wouldn't Donnie and Chey be surprised?

* * *

Donatello knew he should've taken the Stealth Cycle, but the thing was out of gas and he needed to get to Cheyloe's apartment NOW.

His lungs burned the longer his mad-dash went, but he didn't care; all he cared about was getting to his girlfriend's place in one piece and having the evening go perfectly for the both of them. Hugs and kisses, feasting on cake, and then presenting his gift with the hopes she would absolutely love it. The genius turtle almost lost his footing atop one building, but he quickly recovered and went on. Even if he got a little banged up, he couldn't be late for her birthday, and nothing in the world could stop him from getting there in time. Nothing.

"Donatello, my boy!"

Except for Dr. Rockwell.

"Whoa!" Donnie stopped when he found himself face-to-face with the mutant chimp. It wasn't strange to see Rockwell or any of the other Mutanimals patrolling alone each night, and he was always glad to see one of their friends during a nightly run. But surely Rockwell could sense that he didn't have time to stand around and chat. "Hey, Dr. Rockwell, I'd love to stick around and talk, but I'm kind of in a big hurry!"

Rockwell hummed, "Yes, I can see that. It won't be but a moment, Donatello; a few words and back to patrol for me. Why are you in a rush?"

Donnie lightly bounced on his feet, glancing back and forth at the time on his T-Phone. "I'm on my way to Cheyloe's. It's her birthday and I wanted to spend the evening with her. The guys are supposed to drop off her cake, and I need to be there to give her a surprise!"

The chimp noticed the turtle hovering his hand protectively over the pouch on his belt. "What do you have in your pocket, Donatello?" Before Donnie could answer, Rockwell suddenly blinked as a sly smile crossed his slightly-aged lips. "Ah…so _that's_ what it is."

Suddenly realizing what Rockwell implied, Donnie gulped and insisted, "I-If you see her, don't spoil the surprise! It's really, REALLY important!"

"Don't worry, your surprise is safe with me." Rockwell mused. "But don't be surprised if I and the other Mutanimals drop by for a piece of cake. Now go on and give Cheyloe a birthday she'll never forget!"

Donnie couldn't help but smile as he gave a quick nod and went about his way. He trusted that Rockwell wouldn't spoil the surprise, and he made sure that Mikey didn't know what it was so HE wouldn't spoil it. The only person he would've confided the surprise to would've been Master Splinter…but truthfully, he wanted them ALL to be surprised, not just Cheyloe. This was something he mulled over for an entire month, and he wouldn't let it be in vain, no matter the outcome. His rushing resuming, he started thinking of Cheyloe again and everything leading up to this moment.

Two years of friendship followed by three years of dating, surviving the Foot, the Kraang, the Triceratons, and Farrah Rosenberg, and many more good and bad times. Meeting her parents, both joining Raph in stopping April from unintentionally psychically ripping them apart, fighting a trafficking ring even…and now, he would be sure to make this night perfect for her to show how much he loved her. None of their dinner dates or park dates or trips up to Northampton would ever compare to now. With his goal still standing, Donnie jumped to the next rooftop and spotted the Party Wagon speeding towards Lunar Palace Apartments.

"Looks like the guys are still en route." The genius turtle suddenly looked down the street and saw a familiar grey Ford. "And there's Cheyloe! No time to lose-"

"Lookie here, boys! It's one of the fantastic four freaks!"

The purple-masked turtle groaned and heard someone approach. To his utter annoyance, it was three of the Neo Purple Dragons deciding to skulk around the rooftops for no reason. Only now they had a reason: they obviously wanted to beat him up now. But he didn't have time to deal with these guys, not when he had important business to take care of.

"Can this wait? I've got important business to attend to!"

"Oh, I think ya got time." One of the Dragons sneered as he cracked his knuckles. "Especially after ya interrupted our important business last week."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Like trading narcotics is important business. But if you want a little something for the road…" He reached into his belt and pulled something out before chucking it at the Dragons. "Snort this!"

That something was one of his classic smoke bombs, but this one had a twist. Once it hit the cocky Dragon in the face, he and his two cronies started coughing and choking from the cloud of grey smoke. Donnie's new smoke bombs contained a gift Miwa gave them for good use: blinding powder. With the Dragons struggling to breathe, the genius turtle gave a cocky grin before fleeing in the direction of the apartment complex. The smoke finally cleared, and the gang members glared at him with reddened eyes.

"Don't let that freak get away!"

One of the other Dragons decided to play dirty by pulling out a handgun and aiming it at Donnie's shell. He quickly went to pull the trigger and take the turtle down, but all three of them found their bodies frozen mid-stance; not even their mouths would move. The leader of the three darted his eyes to the side and found a mutant chimp levitating next to them, a single finger raised and a smirk on its lips.

"Don't interrupt a man celebrating his girlfriend's birthday."

* * *

The Party Wagon parked in the alleyway next to Lunar Palace Apartments, out of view of the grey Ford parking on the curb. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo crept out of the vehicle and watched the lights on the Ford turn off. In the driver's seat, Cheyloe looked exhausted after a long day at work; they hoped her coworkers gave her a good day for her birthday. Leo kept watch of her movements while Raph and Mikey held the objects they gathered at the lair. With the cake box held protectively against his plastron, the blue-masked turtle perked up the moment the driver's side door popped open. A hand signal told his brothers to start climbing and to be careful with the load. By the time they got to the rooftop, Chey would still be getting to her apartment and they'd have everything set up.

While Raph and Mikey took the liberty of setting up the supplies, Leo pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled on it. Said piece of paper ended up taped to the glass door in view for the brunette to see. If he saw her coming into the apartment or saw Donatello approaching, they would take off for the nearest hiding place and watch the couple have dinner together. Not only did they want to see their hard work pay off, but they also wanted to have a clue as to what Donnie's surprise was.

"I see Donnie!" Mikey hissed.

Leo and Raph quickly fled with their baby brother to a few rooftops away right as a panting Donnie arrived. Donnie paid no heed to his brothers being there or watching him from afar; he busied himself with hunching over and catching his breath. He was supposed to be a ninja; a ninja that wouldn't be so out of breath from a simple run. He decided to attribute it to the injury he suffered over three years ago.

"I…I should probably…spend more time…out of the lab…" Donnie panted as he slowly straightened himself. "Th-This is…"

When he finally looked up, his panting ceased and his jaw hanged open. To his amazement, someone took the time to set up a table and two chairs on the rooftop. But it wasn't just the table and chairs that surprised him…it was what was on the table. Two burning candles illuminated two plates, two sets of silverware, the strawberry cake Mikey made, and a hot serving of chicken parmesan…Cheyloe's favorite meal besides pork ramen. His brain immediately processed that his brothers had a hand in this, but before he could call out to them, the door to the stairwell opened to reveal a surprised Cheyloe.

"Donnie?" The brunette had a note in her hand, gasping at the setup and the turtle staring at it. "I-Is this…is this for me?"

Shock wearing off, Donnie merely grinned and greeted, "Happy Birthday, babe."

"They love it! They love it, they love it, just look at their faces!"

Mikey gushed, grabbing Raph by the neck and pulling him closer as he pointed to Donatello and Cheyloe's amazement at the setup. Raph grunted while captive in the headlock, but decided against punching Mikey in favor of watching as well. Leo allowed himself a closer look via the telescope, and found himself relieved at the couple smiling and digging in. Since Cheyloe would be coming home with an empty stomach, the other Turtles, unbeknownst to Donnie, decided to whip up her favorite meal and stage a romantic dinner between the two. April and Casey were apparently in on the plan too when they gathered the ingredients Mikey needed and got the table and chairs.

The brothers sat quietly and watched them eat and chat, right up to the moment they started cutting the cake. The smiles Donnie and Chey had over eating it proved their hard work paid off, which was payment enough for them. Surely, nothing could top anything they've done birthday-wise compared to this. Leo, resting his chin on his fist, was the first to comment on it.

"I think our work here's done." He stated with a smile. "Why don't we let them have the rest of the evening alone?"

"I second that." Raph replied. "C'mon, I gotta text April an' tell 'er it was a hit."

Leo and Raph walked off, but turned back when they saw Mikey staying in his spot. The youngest turtle said nothing, only stood and watched Donnie and Chey still eating dessert. The blue-masked turtle grew concerned that perhaps Mikey was feeling left out. With a hand on his brother's shoulder, he asked, "What's wrong, Mikey?"

The orange-masked turtle looked at the scene with a tilt of his head and asked, "I'm still wondering…what was that surprise Donnie was gonna give Chey?"

"What surprise?" The red-masked turtle questioned.

"Oh, it's a surprise that'll blow Cheyloe away."

The Turtles looked behind them and saw the Mighty Mutanimals gathered behind them. At first, they wanted to question their friends as to why they suddenly showed up, but considering Chey's history with them during the Kraang invasion, perhaps they wanted to wish her a happy birthday, too. The smiles on their faces seemed to be an indication of such. Still…what did the Mutanimals know that they didn't?

Mikey asked Dr. Rockwell, "Wait, did Donnie tell you what it was?"

The mutant chimp shook his head. "He didn't have to tell me. I can do more than levitate objects and read minds, Michelangelo."

Raph frowned, "So you can use your powers to look into containers? Okay, totally not weird." Sarcasm aside, he had to know, "What'd ya find?"

Rockwell pointed to the scene on the Lunar Palace Apartments rooftop and simply replied, "Watch and find out."

* * *

"That was the best…cake…EVER!"

Donatello chuckled and shoved another forkful of strawberries and whipped cream in his mouth. "Mikey went all-out on it, didn't he?"

Cheyloe was already on her second slice, smiling through each bite and not noticing the bits of cake and fruit around her lips. When she did notice, she grinned sheepishly before hastily wiping her lips with a napkin. Donnie only laughed and finished his slice just to watch her finish hers and just talk. He'd have to thank his brothers when he got home; he never imagined they would go this far for them. The moment he saw the food, he immediately knew Mikey was the brains behind this operation, but what mattered most was that his girlfriend enjoyed it.

Finally finishing her cake slice, the brunette sighed, "Whew, I'm stuffed!" She suddenly got up and started gathering up the dirty plates and silverware. She turned to Donnie and smiled, nodding her head towards the stairwell door. "C'mon, let's get these in and watch a movie. Grab the leftovers?"

The purple-masked turtle got up from his seat, blew out the candles, and started grabbing the leftover food. As he went to lift the plates, he stopped when his mind raced and screamed for him to act. Dinner was over, and now was the perfect time to do this. The thoughts kept yelling, telling him to stop her before she went to the door; the moment couldn't be ruined. Donnie took a deep breath and pulled his hands away from the leftover food.

"Cheyloe, wait. I need to talk to you about something."

Cheyloe stopped and slowly sat the dishes back on the table. Donnie spoke in a tone that told her to be concerned…deeply concerned. "…Everything okay, Donnie?"

Donnie nodded, "Yeah…I mean, I think so." Shaking his head, he closed the distance between each other and took another calming breath. "Cheyloe, listen…I just want to say that one of the best days of my life was the day you found me on that rooftop. Then the next best day was when you became my girlfriend, despite all the crap we went through. Even now, I keep thinking to myself…how someone as beautiful and kind as you could see anything worthy in someone like _me_."

Cheyloe immediately cupped his cheek. "Donnie, we've been through this. It doesn't matter to me what you look like; everything that counts is in here." She pointed to his plastron, right above his heart. "Donnie, even with all the emotional baggage that came with me, I felt like I was over the moon when you told me you love me. Don't ever think you're not worthy to be with me."

"That's another thing right there. It was thanks to you that I could better my relationship with not just my father and brothers, but even April and Casey. Thanks to you, I learned to open up more and be willing to accept help. Cheyloe, you don't know how much you changed my life. I really don't know what I'd do without you…" Donnie felt his lip start to quiver, but managed to keep his emotions in check until the right moment.

She noticed this and offered a comforting smile. "Well, if it wasn't for you, I would've never started coming to terms with what happened to Embry. I can't remember when I last smiled and actually meant it until I met you. But Donnie…why bring this all up? We both know this already."

The genius turtle nodded, taking Cheyloe's hand from his cheek and clasping both of them with his large green hands. "That we do. I just wanted you to know, no matter how many times I told you. I always want to let you know how much I love you and appreciate you. I always want you to know that you can come to me when you're feeling down, and I'll always be there…just like you've always been there for me." In a swift motion, he reached into the pouch in his belt and pulled the capsule from earlier out. "And just so you always know how much I love you…I want to ask you a very important question."

Cheyloe, and the Turtles from afar, quietly gasped as Donatello got down on one knee and opened up the capsule. The contents were finally revealed to be a silver ring housing a good-sized cubic zirconia and what looked like small emeralds surrounding it, almost in the shape of the Hamato Clan symbol. Donnie spent over a month gathering the supplies from scraps that came from the local jeweler, and the work he did made it look like something one would see in a high-end department store. Seeing Cheyloe's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates prompted Donnie to smile brightly, and he finally asked the million-dollar question.

"Cheyloe Doggett…will you marry me?"

Chey clasped her hands over her mouth and just stared at the ring. Donnie's confidence found itself faltering, fearing that she was absolutely horrified. He prepared himself to close the capsule and apologize for such a gesture, but then he heard sniffles. Oh no, did he upset her that much? Chey definitely sniffled, but then…she smiled. The turtle blinked and remained unsure whether or not his proposal succeeded. Then she did something that alleviated any and all fears…she nodded. She bobbed her head up and down with quivering lips and teary eyes.

"Y-Yes…" Chey wiped at her eyes and gazed happily at Donnie. "Yes, yes, a thousand time yes, I'll marry you, Donatello!"

Donnie watched as she immediately dove in for a hug that almost knocked him backwards. The hug soon changed into a kiss, followed by him gingerly slipping the ring onto Chey's finger. Inside, Donnie couldn't believe that she said 'yes'. He thought she would either flat-out reject the idea of marriage or suggest he propose later on, but she was all-over giddy over all of it. As for Cheyloe, she was elated over Donnie asking her to be his wife, and a small part of her screamed 'what took you so long'. She never thought of the prospects of marriage due to being a superhuman…that all changed after she hooked up with Donnie.

And right now, she thought Cheyloe Hamato had a nice ring to it. No pun intended.

"So, when do we tell everyone else?" She asked curiously.

Donnie only wore a suave smile and pulled her to her feet. "After the movie."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey's jaws slacked open. They expected maybe a new T-Phone, or even a mask…but an _engagement ring_? Donnie had the courage to make a ring AND propose to Cheyloe? Once again, Donnie didn't cease to amaze them, and all they did suddenly paled in comparison to his grand gesture. Raph made a mental note to take some pointers from his brother once April's birthday came around. Meanwhile, the Mutanimals didn't seem surprised; they were still wearing huge smiles.

"He actually proposed to her!?" Leo turned to Rockwell with bugged-out blue eyes. "You KNEW he would do it!?"

"Like I said, he didn't have to tell me." Rockwell replied with a hint of smugness. "I know an engagement ring when I see it."

Mikey remained quiet and gazed at his brother and brother's girlfriend gathering up everything and going to spend a romantic evening alone. It wasn't until they were out of sight that he burst into tears and hugged his brothers to his plastron. "Finally! We're FINALLY getting her as a sister-in-law! D's growing up so fast, guys!" His hands grabbed for Raph's face and yanked his brother's head forward, forcing the red-masked turtle to stare him in the eyes. "April WILL be our sister-in-law too, RIGHT?"

"U-Uh…" Raph stuttered.

"Mikey, give him a break. Raph and April aren't obligated to get married." Despite not wanting to be the pessimist of the group, Leo stared back at Donnie and Chey, finding himself feeling unsure of how this would turn out. "I just wonder if Donnie thought this through…what's Master Splinter going to think?"

Raph broke out of his flustered stupor when his older brother cast doubt upon Donnie's decision. He could understand somewhat where Leo came from; too many people made rash decisions to get married only for it to go downhill in no time. But how was Leo for sure that this was a decision made on impulse? If anything, Donnie could've planned this out for months or even a year. Besides, he knew when Donnie made impulsive choices and when he didn't, and Raph was confident this one was well thought-out.

"Have faith in him, Leo. He's doin' what his heart's tellin' him."

While the debate about the proposal went on between Leo and Raph, Mikey gushed, and Donnie and Chey enjoyed time together, none were aware of the pair of amber eyes watching from afar. Nor did they notice the pair of mammalian ears twitching at their conversations, giving them valuable info with each sentence.

* * *

 **So Donnie finally had the guts to propose to her, didn't he? Here in the future, I'll perhaps to a drabble related to him planning the proposal; perhaps his journal entry. Leo's being a downer about it, but he has his reasons for it, all of them for the sake of protecting Donnie. Don't fret, Raph'll get through to him. Now you may have noticed we have a new character in the story. I'll let it slip that you may know them already! Want a hint? They were introduced during the last few episodes of season 4, but I won't give too much away! Next chapter's going to deal with everyone's reactions to Donnie's proposal and a trip to Northampton. So stay tuned!**


	3. Making Plans, Breaking In

**Author's Note: Don't you just hate it when writer's block hits? Well, I'm finally back with another chapter! I hope this one doesn't feel rushed, but we'll be getting two new characters and a clue to a new foe in this tale. Won't our heroes ever get a break? Well, be sure to read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Making Plans, Breaking In

"Donatello…could you please repeat what you just told me?"

Donatello kneeled before Splinter in the dojo and repeated with enough confidence, "I told you, Sensei, I proposed to Cheyloe. We're going to get married!"

Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo kneeled around their brother and father while they continued to process the news and what they saw earlier. The three caught up with Donnie after he left Cheyloe's and confessed they witnessed the proposal. A flustered Donnie sputtered at being seen, but calmed down and admitted the planning he did and his reasoning behind it, assuring them he didn't intend to keep it secret. After all, he also assured, it wasn't like there was a place he and Chey could go to elope. It wasn't enough to shake the surprise from his family, however.

"And you have thought this through, my son?" Splinter asked warily, interlacing his fingers and resting his hands on his aching knees. "I am not attempting to trivialize your decision, mind you. I just want to be sure that this was not done on a whim."

Donnie sighed, "Sensei, if I spent a month making an engagement ring, I don't think that's a decision done on a whim."

Leo decided to interject, "Where and HOW exactly do you two plan on getting married? It's not like you can just waltz into a church and ask a priest to marry you, or go to the courthouse and ask a judge to do it."

"That's what Chey and I talked about last night, Mr. Debbie Downer." Donnie teased. Ignoring Leo's frown and Raph and Mikey's snickers, he continued, "We thought about a few places, but haven't settled on one…which is fine, since we've decided not to do it right away. As for the how and even the who, well…we'd like it if you'd do it, Sensei."

Splinter found himself stunned into silence. While long ago he asked the same of his father when he wanted to marry Tang Shen, he never thought he'd be asked to carry on the tradition. He never thought one of his sons would even find a woman to get married to, considering what they were. But Donatello and Raphael both found someone they desired to spend the rest of their lives with; ones the rat was forever thankful could look past their physical appearances and see into their hearts. If Donatello wished for him to conduct a marriage ceremony, as a loving father he would fulfill that wish.

"Donatello, I confess that I never dreamed this day would come." Splinter began. "Until the day all of you met April and other compassionate humans, I had the mindset that we were destined to be isolated…that everything would end with the five of us." The rat smiled and placed his aging hand on Donatello's shoulder. "I can tell that you made this decision out of pure love for Cheyloe. It would be my honor to make you husband and wife."

Donnie smiled brightly and immediately enveloped his father in a hug. "Thank you so much, Father!"

Mikey gushed and Raph looked proud, but Leo found himself feeling a little…jealous. He wished he could go to this level with Andie. Actually, he wished he could have the courage to tell her that he loved her and wanted to be with her, but a few things stopped him. He didn't have the guts to tell her like Donnie and Raph did-ironic for the 'Fearless' leader-and he felt her 'mechanical' status prevented that. He also admitted to having baggage from his crush on the then-Karai, which prevented him from going further with Andie. That was why he was both jealous of and worried for Donnie.

But he'd give his brother his support, regardless.

"The who and how are down…but what about the where?" The blue-masked turtle asked.

Everyone thought on that. Donnie, from the way he talked, implied a wedding wouldn't be until months from now, but having a probable location now would be nice. Raphael suddenly snapped his fingers and suggested, "What about April's old farmhouse? Plenty of space, not very far, it'd be a great place for a wedding."

Donnie blinked at Raph's idea. "You think April would allow it?"

"Once she hears you two are gettin' married, she'll be more than happy to offer it." Raph grinned excitedly.

"You tell April and Casey, I'll tell Miwa and Shini!" Mikey bounded to his feet and dashed for the laptop in the kitchen. "Ice Cream Kitty, we got a wedding to plan!"

Donnie attempted to stop Mikey, but there was no stopping his little brother. He could just hear Shinigami cooing over going to a wedding, and he could imagine Miwa gagging at the thought of wearing a bridesmaid dress. Well, just as long as Mikey didn't invite random people via Facebook, everything would be fine.

"So, how did Chey's parents react to the news? They know, right?" The red-masked turtle inquired.

The purple-masked turtle suddenly sighed, somewhat annoyed by the matter. "Well, let's just say I could hear her mother crying over the phone…from the bathroom. Her dad's over the moon, and if her mom is upset about it, that's her problem."

"In other words, a wedding's gonna happen."

Donnie smirked, "A wedding's gonna happen."

* * *

 _One week later_

"April, thanks again for letting us use the farmhouse to get married. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

 _"_ _Chey, it's what friends do. With just a little fixing up, it'll be perfect! Have you decided when the big day'll be?"_

Cheyloe paced back and forth around her apartment as she spoke with April over the phone, dressed in her pajamas and ready for bed. Since Donnie's proposal a week ago, they all made plans for the big event at the O'Neil farmhouse. Sending out invites and sharing the news to close friends, including Bishop and Fugitoid and Kurtzman, getting supplies, and calling Anna to design wedding outfits. Anna proved to be on cloud-nine when asked to design a dress for her best friend, even suggesting designing tuxedos and robes for the Turtles. Now all that was left was to decide the day.

"Well…we've thought about doing it next month. Not to rush, but…you know, just in case anything happens." Chey replied, her voice growing softer with each word.

April chuckled on the other end. _"Cheyloe, it's not like the Foot's coming back anytime soon. If anything, the only bad thing happening would be your mom trying to object."_

"That's true. Or if Mikey and Leatherhead eat all the food!" The brunette laughed loudly. "Of course, just in case anything happens, we've got security, right?"

 _"_ _We're a group of trained ninjas and you're a superhuman. I'd say the security part's already covered."_ The redhead deadpanned. _"We'll talk more about it later. I've got a test to study for, and I don't look forward to another all-nighter."_

"Hey, don't stay up all night. You'll have an alert mind with some good night's rest. You'll ace it, April, believe me, but get some sleep and thanks again!"

Cheyloe hung up the phone with a huge yawn and skulked her way to the bedroom. Along with work, they'd pick back up on planning the wedding and everything after. If she was going to do any planning for one of the biggest moments in her life, she needed a clear mind, and achieving a clear mind meant getting some sleep. While she turned off the kitchen light, something entered her nostrils that caused her nose to twitch. Her eyes went to the kitchen window and the glass balcony door, but found nothing. Perhaps her superhuman smell acted up, or perhaps she just had a lot on her mind. With a small shrug, Chey finally retired to her bedroom.

It was a few hours later that Cheyloe was fast asleep. The bedroom door remained opened slightly to allow cool air in, and everything remained quiet save for her snores. However, the quiet ended when something opened the glass balcony door with a click. Chey didn't arouse, which played to an unknown shadow creeping through the open door. The figure stepped into the apartment, unaware of a small red light mounted on the doorframe. Brisk footsteps crossed over the hardwood floor, almost blindingly, when amber eyes took notice of the open bedroom door. The footsteps grew quieter as the intruder entered the bedroom, seeing the unsuspecting woman sleeping peacefully. The amber eyes narrowed and the intruder approached, slowly pulling out a knife from their belt. When a hand reached out to grab Cheyloe's arm…

Cheyloe's eyes snapped open as she delivered a kick to the intruder's stomach.

The brunette watched the intruder jump back and glare at her, and that was when she got a good look at who…or rather WHAT she had to fight. In the darkness, she could make out pointed ears, clawed hands, powerful hind legs, and a bushy tail. The garb and headband worn by the intruder brought on a sense of nostalgia and dread for her.

"…A ninja…mutant!?"

Said mutant charged with blinding speed and pinned the brunette to the floor. Once it got closer, Chey found a furry muzzle inches away from her nose and those glaring amber eyes staring into her soul. Chey mustered enough strength to throw the fox mutant off her, then scrambled to get her throwing needles. However, the intruder wouldn't allow it.

"Stop your struggling!" It spoke with a feminine voice. "Unless you wish to be harmed, it would be wise to cooperate."

"Breaking into my apartment and trying to grab me doesn't make me want to cooperate!"

Chey found her pack of throwing needles and immediately flung one at the mutant fox…only for it to embed itself in her dresser. The mutant zoomed by her and viciously sucker-punched her in the cheek before another needle could hit her. Chey immediately retaliated by grabbing the swift mutant by the tail and yanking her back into close range, finishing with giving the mutant a sucker-punch of her own. The mutant intruder groaned and rubbed at her muzzle, studying the woman.

"…You're not as powerless as I thought." She coldly commented.

The brunette shrugged, simply replying, "I learned a few tricks from my fiancé."

The mutant recovered and kicked Cheyloe in the stomach. Right before the superhuman could fall to the floor, the fox grabbed her by the shirt collar and dangled her above the hardwood. Amber eyes darted to the pack of throwing needles, widening when they caught the symbol in the fabric.

"So you ARE affiliated with the Hamato Clan. Then you will have what I want." She pulled Cheyloe closer, teeth bared, and asked, "Where is Takeshi?"

There was no answer at first, and the mutant angrily shook the woman. "I said where is Takeshi!?"

Cheyloe struggled and spat, "I don't know any Takeshi!"

The mutant paused, but growled and quickly held a dagger to the brunette's throat. "Where is TIGER CLAW!?"

The superhuman froze, and the fox mutant saw this as an admission of guilt. Cheyloe didn't know how this mutant knew Tiger Claw or knew that she knew him, but if the fox worked for Tiger Claw, she was screwed. Tiger Claw became an afterthought after Shredarrah's defeat, as no one saw any trace of the Foot since then. Surely he knew better than to stir up trouble again, right? She stared at the knife against the skin of her throat when a purple cloud of smoke suddenly pelted the mutant in the face.

"Get your hands off my fiancée."

Donatello appeared in the room, and his brothers appeared right behind him. What the fox mutant didn't know was that the red light above the door was linked to a security system the genius turtle installed; a precaution in case the Foot or Kraang came back. An alarm quickly alerted him and his brothers to the break-in, but they didn't expect to find a mutant attempting to harm Cheyloe. They never knew anything about a mutant fox until now, and especially not one in kunoichi garb…so who was this? A Foot assassin?

"Turtles…" The fox murmured, pulling away from the woman and aiming her dagger at the brothers. Looking between Cheyloe and Donnie, she asked bewilderedly, "One of the Turtles is your fiancé?"

The fox suddenly darted around the apartment and struck the Turtles one-by-one as they attempted to catch her. The table and chairs were knocked over, books were scattered around the room, leftover dishes shattered on the floor, and a window was close to being broken. But the fox proved too fast for the Turtles and left them a panting pile on the floor. She went on to grab Donnie by the plastron, pulling him up and aiming her dagger between his eyes. The fox heard the sound of a gun clicking and froze, and saw Chey aiming her pistol.

"Don't shoot. You know what will happen."

Chey stared at Donnie in worry and hoped the mutant wouldn't carry out her vague threat. However, the look he gave her kept her gun raised. The brunette pressed her finger against the trigger little by little with the hope it would intimidate the fox, but readied herself to squeeze the trigger.

"That's enough, Alopex!"

The fox mutant froze and sharply turned her head towards the glass door, and the Turtles and Cheyloe followed suit. The command came from another figure, this one in the form of a middle-aged man. He was obviously from Japan or China, and had on similar garb as the mutant fox. What struck everyone, however, was the symbol on his gi. The five-petal lotus flower. The man paid no heed to their gawking, choosing instead to glare at the fox like a parent would a child.

"They are not the enemy." The man scolded. "You are letting the past cloud your judgment again."

The fox, apparently named Alopex, pulled away from the Turtles and sheathed her dagger. Her anger hadn't cooled, and she lowly growled, "They KNOW Tiger Claw."

Raph snarled, "Look sister, we don't know where your buddy is-"

"He is no friend!" The fox shot back. "The only reason I want Tiger Claw is to feel his blood between my fingers! You were the last ones to see him three years ago, weren't you!?"

The man clasped Alopex's shoulder, which made her back down and look at him in confusion. "Revenge against Takeshi is not our priority, Makoto. There is someone else these mutants may know, however. That is why we are here." The man looked at the five utterly-confused people in the apartment and spoke, "Three years ago, during your fight with those creatures from beyond, the broadcast showed a rat sharing my symbol. Tell me…are he and you affiliated with Hamato Yoshi?"

The Turtles stared wide-eyed at him. The symbol on his clothes and knowledge of Sensei brought them to an obvious conclusion…this guy had connections with the Hamato Clan. He somehow knew Splinter, and this Alopex had some sort of grudge against Tiger Claw. So how did they know THEY were affiliated with Splinter?

"We know Hamato Yoshi." Leo replied calmly, studying them for any sort of deception. "We just want to know how YOU know him."

"That will be explained once we see him." The man concluded, remaining stone-faced. "He is still alive, is he not?"

The Turtles, holding up Cheyloe, huddled together and pondered over the two uninvited guests. On one hand, they were elated to know that Splinter and Miwa weren't the last members of their clan. On the other hand, they were suspicious as to why they appeared and wanted to see Splinter now. They didn't even know why these two wanted to see Splinter other than a supposed family reunion. Splinter never mentioned any family other than his parents, Tang Shen, and Miwa. So this guy and his friend were either long-lost relatives…or they were spies posing as Hamato Clan members. Whatever the case, if these two decided to attack…sore knees wouldn't stop Splinter.

"We'll let you see him…on one condition." Leo replied cautiously. "That condition is…you can't see where we're going."

The man and Alopex opened their mouths to reply, but a grinning Raphael and Michelangelo swiftly enveloped their eyes in darkness.

* * *

It was another one of those nights where sore knees interrupted Splinter's sleep. The rat exited his room and slowly made his way to the pit of the lair. Kneeling on the floor and even the classic Lotus position wouldn't help ease the pain of early arthritis, but sitting on the couch to rub his aching knees would. Once he eased his way to the couch and sat down, Splinter slowly massaged his knees, feeling slight relief almost instantly. But he also felt he needed more supplements; if needed, he would call Andromeda to fetch them.

Footsteps reached his ears, and the rat looked to see his sons returning from late-night patrol. Odd…they returned later than usual. Though Splinter acknowledged his sons were adults now and could stay out later with no trouble, the father in him still worried when they arrived even a minute late. Leonardo and Donatello were the first to arrive, and then…Cheyloe? Raphael and Michelangelo came last, and Splinter went rigid when he saw the man and the fox mutant with blindfolds on.

"What is going on here?" Splinter asked sternly.

The man immediately perked up. "Yoshi? Is that you?" If his blindfold was off, he could have seen the rat blink in surprise. "Tell your ninja to remove our blindfolds!"

With one swift yank, Raph removed the blindfolds from the man and Alopex. "Security measures, get used to it."

Splinter saw the face of the man next to Alopex and inhaled a shaky breath. He squinted his eyes, blinked them two or three times, questioning whether his eyesight started going or not. The man appeared his age, at least a few years younger, but recognized the brown eyes and ruffled hair of the Hamato Clan. The beard on his stoic face-peach fuzz when he last saw him-added to the serious air around him; Splinter already wanted to laugh. The fox bore no recognition to him…but the man was unmistakable.

"…Ryoji." Splinter greeted softly. "You have aged well."

The man in question narrowed his eyes, but they quickly widened when he gaped, "…Yoshi? What…happened to you?"

"Wait, so you two really DO know each other?" Leo asked, dumbfounded.

Splinter lifted himself from the couch and slowly made his way to the guests. Ignoring the stunned look on the human's face, he twitched his whiskers and took in the sight of the face he hadn't seen in years. "My appearance is alarming, yes. I lost my human form twenty-one years ago the day I received my sons. But I am still Hamato Yoshi in mind and spirit, _itoko_." Seeing the bewildered faces around him, Splinter decided to answer their number-one question. "This is my cousin, Hamato Ryoji. He is one of the few survivors of our clan."

He motioned towards the others and introduced, "These are my four sons…Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo. The young woman next to Donatello is his fiancée, Cheyloe."

Ryoji nodded, "Then also allow me to introduce my companion. This is Alopex." He motioned his hand to the stoic vixen. "She was once human as well. We joined long ago; she would help me locate survivors of my clan, and I would help her defeat the man who destroyed her life."

"…Tiger Claw?" Chey asked hesitantly.

Alopex nodded roughly, growling, "Tiger Claw…my brother."

Except for Ryoji and Alopex, all eyes in the lair widened at the revelation. Tiger Claw had a sister, that sister was Alopex, and Alopex wanted to kill him because he somehow ruined her life. That explained why Alopex went after Chey; she was affiliated with Tiger Claw's enemies and got a few lucky shots at him before. To Donnie, however, something felt off concerning Ryoji. It seemed like he wanted to see Splinter for more than just a family reunion, or else he wouldn't have Alopex stay at his side. But he would remain quiet, as the others would, until he knew to ask questions. For now, Hamato Ryoji and Alopex could keep talking.

"Tiger Claw is the reason we became mutants." Alopex rumbled. "We were capture by the Kraang and mutated because he dragged me through one of their portals. We had to survive for a long time as circus freaks…but our skills were enough to grants us ranking amongst Asia's greatest assassins. But…" She clenched her eyes shut, but Ryoji's hand on her shoulder gave her strength to continue, "He killed our parents. He made me do horrible things…so I took his tail. I won't be satisfied until I reduce him to a corpse…"

Donnie decided now to open his mouth. "So what about you, Ryoji-san? Seems like you're here for more than just a family reunion. Excuse me for cutting in, but I feel like there's more you want to tell us."

Splinter was about to admonish his son, but his cousin interrupted, "Do not mind him, Yoshi. He is obviously curious." The younger Hamato, with the older's permission, took a seat on the sofa and waited for Alopex to do the same. "We have been looking for you and chasing Tiger Claw, but that is not all. We are here to tell you that you are still in danger. There will be more deaths besides Ojisan, Shen, Miwa-"

"Miwa is alive and well, _itoko_." Splinter assured. "After killing Shen, Saki took her and raised her…but fed her the lie that I killed Shen. Miwa found out the truth and is back with us, and she is also trailing after Tiger Claw."

Ryoji's eyes narrowed. "I always knew Saki was nothing more than a demon in human form. And even now, his influence remains strong, and not just with Tiger Claw." The human closed his eyes and took a deep breath, debating on where to begin his tale. "Yoshi…Shen wasn't the only woman Saki lusted after. Do you remember Amaya?"

The rat stiffened, alerting his sons and Cheyloe. "Shen's sister? We never heard from her much. Shen tried on numerous occasions to offer her help, but Amaya couldn't stay out of financial trouble…or break her addiction to men."

Mikey suddenly piped up, "Whoa, Shen's sister was a prostitute?"

Ryoji deadpanned, "No, but unlike Shen, she was not satisfied with one man. I cannot say for sure, but rumors went around that she and Saki…had an encounter."

"And yet he still went after Shen?" Leo gaped. "Shredder's an even bigger creep than I thought…"

Splinter sighed, "Perhaps Saki saw Amaya as a stand-in for what he couldn't have with Shen, IF that rumor is indeed true. But why would that indicate his legacy living on?" After a moment, the rat's eyes widened, concluding, "Unless a child resulted…"

"As I said, rumors are not always true. I will say, however, that the Foot Clan is not dead. If Tiger Claw doesn't revive it, someone close to Saki will. Including if Amaya had a child by him." Ryoji opened his eyes back up and rose to his feet. "You know as well as I do that Amaya wasn't fond of the Hamato Clan, so she would buy into any lies Saki fed her. All I ask is that you remain on-guard. Saki's legacy will come when least expected and try to take away everything you and your children love."

The words Ryoji spoke left everyone quiet for the rest of the evening.

* * *

"…And then he said that the Foot Clan'll come back, with or without Tiger Claw."

As Raph recounted Hamato Ryoji's warning to April, Casey, and Andromeda, Leo feverishly attempted to contact Miwa and Shinigami about the information. Mikey sat a few cups of tea in front of everyone, including Donnie and a patched-up Cheyloe. Splinter gave Ryoji and Alopex an extra room in the dojo until they had to return to Japan, and the three were currently discussing such matters in the dojo. That left the other to contemplate whether a returning Foot threat would happen and disrupt their lives once again.

"The Foot Clan better not come back and ruin Chey and D's wedding! I mean, we all deserve some happiness after the crazy stuff we've been through!" Mikey plopped down on the couch next to Raph, ignoring his growls, and huffed, "Maybe if Shredder really did have a kid, he or she won't let the Foot come back."

"Yeah, unless they're just going to continue what he started." Leo shot back with a sigh. "If any Foot fanatics find out the Hamato Clan still lives, they won't rest until we're all wiped out. Then they'll move on to taking over Japan, New York…the world, even."

April glanced over and saw Chey snuggled against Donnie as though he'd disappear in any second. It hurt to see one of her best friends, so excited about getting married and starting a new life, suddenly scared that she'd lose Donnie again. She understood the fear, since they lost Donnie twice and she often feared losing them all…especially Raph. If the Foot Clan was indeed coming back, they had to be stopped so they could have some peace again. Perhaps, though, this Ryoji was just being paranoid; maybe Alopex's desire to destroy Tiger Claw had something to do with it. Whether or not the threat was real, that didn't mean they could stop celebrations out of fear.

"Cheyloe…don't let this keep a wedding from happening. Tiger Claw or somebody else, we'll keep them from bringing the Foot back. Don't think for a second you have to be afraid."

April's hand appearing on her shoulder made the brunette jump, but she quickly calmed down and gave a confident nod of the head. The grin that appeared on her face told them all April's vow worked. "Who said I was afraid of Tiger Claw? I shot part of his ear off, remember? If he thinks he's going to ruin anything, I'll take his other ear, too!"

Donnie suddenly smiled and kissed her on the head. "That's my girl."

"Well, Foot Clan stuff aside…"

Mikey stood up and placed his foot on the sofa, hands going to his hips and head raised up high. The others couldn't tell if he was trying to air his confidence or wanted to pose for a statue; he had those ideas before. Well, Mikey would keep seeing the light in this darkness, and they couldn't help but feel his infectious cheer.

"Let's start planning a wedding!"

* * *

 **And this chapter's done! Next up, of course, will be the celebration you're waiting for! I'll also be continuing with another Tidbit, posting the first chapters of my Dark April story and Aeon Crystal-influenced Donnie story. Now, Tang Amaya is technically a canon character from the Image Comics. Fans of those may remember her as Lady Shredder. In this version, I think Shen's sister would be the one that acted out a lot because Shen got the most attention, and made a lot of bad choices no matter how much Shen wanted to help her. But more info on that will unfold as the story goes on. Be sure to stay tuned!**


	4. For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll, Part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Writer's block hit once again, and I've been dealing with a few personal issues. So the wedding is a two-parter, and this involves the travel to Northampton, and the night before the big day. We also get a glimpse at what the bad guys are planning, and who's taking over for Shredder. Who is it? Well, maybe you can guess! Read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 4: For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll, Part 1

Dozens of packed bags were stuffed into both the Shellraiser and the Party Wagon, leaving everyone wondering if there would be room for the passengers. A specially-made cooler was constructed for Ice Cream Kitty, the mutant in question popping out of the device to meow in content. Alarms were set, perishables were put in the freezer, lights were turned off, and everyone remembered to tend to the tree. All left to do was await the other passengers and be ready to go. Of course, knowing said extra passengers, there was no telling when exactly they would arrive.

"Miwa and Shini'll be here soon. We'll get there in plenty of time." Michelangelo assured the pacing Donatello.

Donnie stopped mid-pace and sighed, glancing away to see Cheyloe chatting the time away with Leo and Raph as the three leaned against the Party Wagon. "I know, Mikey, but I don't want this trip to be a waste. Chey's got enough vacation time for the trip, but we'll have to make sure the guests get here safely…including her parents."

"Dad's supposed to pick them up at the airport in two days, assuming their flight doesn't get delayed." April cut in while putting another bag in the Shellraiser. "That gives us enough time to clean up the farmhouse and decorate."

Donnie looked over at Casey attempting to shove some bags into the back and asked, "Hey, isn't Gabby coming?"

The hockey player shook his head and replied, "Nah, she can't. Doc put 'er on bed rest. Dad an' Angel are gonna look out for 'er, but she gave best wishes to ya."

"That's a shame…" Donnie replied in a crestfallen tone. "You'll have to tell her all about it; tell it as though she were there. She deserves that much. Strange that's she's on bedrest this early, though."

When Splinter came out of the dojo, cane in hand, Leo and Raph immediately went to help their father into the Party Wagon, since it would be easier on his knees than the Shellraiser. Andromeda soon appeared and casually stuffed herself into the Party Wagon cargo. With one final zip, the last bag was promptly tossed into the Shellraiser by Mikey, though a clattering noise told him that the contents were fragile. He immediately blanched when April glared at him, and he seized the opportunity to climb to the top and out of her reach. Donnie saw the exchange and shook his head. Raph's temper started rubbing off on the already-fiery April, and they shared Mikey being the catalyst. Well, at least Raph's temper cooled slightly since he started dating her. He brought the brewing fiasco to a halt with a jingle of the keys and opening the driver's door of the Party Wagon.

"Well, are we about to get this show on the road?" He asked impatiently.

"Don't even think of leaving us behind, Donatello."

Looking at the lair entrance, everyone saw none-other than Miwa and Shinigami. The former, once spotting short hair dyed blonde at the bottom, now sported mid-length dark hair that resembled her mother's. The latter remained unchanged for the most part, save for longer hair. Mikey instantly hopped down from the Shellraiser and wrapped Shinigami in a hug, and Leo and Andie were the first to greet Miwa with many questions.

"You guys made it! I thought we would have to leave without you!" Donnie teased.

"Hey, we can take a break from tracking Tiger Claw to attend a wedding." Miwa snorted, lips pursed together in annoyance. "Besides, these two were going to make sure we came right on time."

Confused, they finally saw what she meant…when Anna and Kaitlyn showed up from the tunnels. Anna now spotted her hair in a bob instead of her long ponytail, and Kaitlyn's curls were longer than ever. Both looked matured in their features compared to their 'baby-faced' friend. Chey stepped out from around the Party Wagon, letting out an excited scream and embracing her two friends.

"You two made it!" The brunette exclaimed.

"We weren't going to miss our best friend's wedding, darling!" Anna mused, clasping her friend's hand and restraining herself from bouncing in glee. "Someone has to finish your dress, after all! You can't look shabby in a dollar-store dress on your big day!"

Kaitlyn snorted, "So you're sayin' she's too good for a retail dress? Typical."

Anna suddenly frowned, replying in a scoff, "Our dear Cheyloe shouldn't wear a run-of-the-mill gown! Since she's officially becoming part of a ninja clan, she must have a dress to fit the part!"

"Hey, you two can argue about dresses when we get to Northampton!" Raph grunted, coming forward and pulling the two women apart before an argument erupted. "Keep at it, and you'll wake Shredder from the dead!"

Anna and Kaitlyn begrudgingly decided to end their argument-common for their opposing personalities-and climb into the Party Wagon with the ever-excited Cheyloe. There were complaints about a lack of space, shot down when Donnie threatened to stuff the Mutanimals in the vehicles, too. He activated the security system the moment the Party Wagon and the Shellraiser exited into the tunnels; anyone not recognized by the system would be met with shuriken launchers. Once they arrived in Northampton and started making preparations, their guests would join them for the celebration until sundown. In terms of crime in the city, Ryoji and Alopex volunteered to stay behind and take care of any 'problems' from the Turks and Purple Dragons.

But they all felt they had nothing to worry about.

Right?

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"Luc?"

A woman dressed in a nursing uniform entered a room carrying a tray of warm food. The fluorescent lights were dimmed to accommodate the person in question, keeping him from having episodic fits. Now, however, he just sat up in his bed, slumped over and a thin line of saliva dripping from his lips. His hazel eyes, once determined, now glazed over and lifeless. His ash-blonde hair, once well-kept, now unkempt. He paid no heed to the nurse addressing him and alerting him to dinner. That was the current state of Luc Sauveterre…the man once known as Sang. The once-powerful right-hand man of Farrah Rosenberg was now reduced to a mindless husk, thanks to the mental assault from April O'Neil.

The nurse quietly walked forward and sat the tray on a table next to the bed, smiling sweetly at the mentally-vacant man. It was a daily routine of spoon-feeding him meals, cleaning him when he soiled himself, and shaving his face when a beard threatened to grow in. For the first year, he was kept handcuffed to the bed out of fear of his powers. It had been three years since he came, and he showed no signs of recovery. Prison wouldn't do much, so a high-security psychiatric hospital would be enough to care for Luc.

"Time for dinner, Luc." The nurse greeted, not caring that he paid her no heed. "It's your favorite. Let's get you filled up, okay?"

The man felt a spoonful of potatoes be pressed to his lips, and instinct forced him to feebly eat it. It didn't matter if it tasted bad or not; his body commanded him to eat when his mind couldn't even register much. He didn't acknowledge the nurse, but that didn't wipe away her patient smile. As she raised another spoonful of potatoes to Luc's lips, the door suddenly opened, forcing her to turn around in alarm.

"What-"

Luc sat idly on the bed and kept staring into space as a blade sliced through the nurse's throat. Blood spattered onto his cheeks and food, but he paid no heed, nor did he pay heed to who honed the blade. The figure holding the bloodied blade casually marched towards the man, calmly stepping over the nurse and the pool of blood underneath her head. Perhaps because of instinct once again, Luc managed to turn his head slightly to see who approached him.

"Luc Sauveterre…Sang." The figure in black sporting an oni mask addressed. "You are coming with me."

"Helloooo, Northampton!"

Mikey bounded out of the Party Wagon and greeted the sight of the O'Neil farmhouse. The others exited and took in the smell of the forest and the hint of cow manure wafting from distant farms. Shinigami, Anna, and Kaitlyn decided to check the property out, Mikey being the one to give them a tour while everyone else unpacked. Donnie glanced over at the barn and smiled at the bittersweet memories of working at his makeshift lab. Though it was during a time when he went through a self-destructive phase, he could at least be grateful that he had family to overcome it. A series of clucks from the nearby chickens drew his attention, and he found himself approached by one with a grossly-enlarged brain.

"Dr. Cluckingsworth!"

The mutant hen ran up and allowed the turtle to hug and nuzzle her. Once she saw Cheyloe approaching beside Donnie, she offered a cluck of acknowledgement and nuzzled her leg. The brunette grinned and greeted, "Long time, no see, Dr. Cluckingsworth! How do you feel about being in a wedding, girl?"

"What can the chicken do for a wedding, be original recipe or extra crispy?" Raph snorted under the weight of several bags.

Dr. Cluckingsworth gave a squawk of disapproval over Raph's comment, and Donnie and Chey couldn't help but laugh. At the same time, everyone else began unloading their belongings and getting themselves settled in. Casey would check in with Gabrielle while he still had cellphone service, and Leo and Andie would help Splinter get inside. Raph and Miwa decided they would contact Ryoji and Alopex once everything got moved in, and perhaps check in with the Mutanimals as well over any strange activity. Donnie and Chey finished their quick reunion with the mutant hen and decided to lend a hand in moving bags.

"I still can't wrap my mind around Shredder possibly having a biological child taking his place." The genius turtle spoke with a hint of worry, lifting two bags and carrying them to the porch. "If he does have a kid and knew it, why go on and kidnap Miwa?"

"Maybe he didn't know he had a child." Chey replied quietly. "Maybe Shen's sister kept him or her a secret. That would mean the kid figured out that Shredder's their father, right? Maybe her sister spilled it to them?"

That drew Leo's attention. "You don't think Shen's sister would've wanted revenge against Splinter like Shredder did, do you? Would she seriously buy into his lies like that?"

"Women desperate for love'll believe anything, unfortunately." The brunette answered solemnly. "But I honestly find it more likely that Tiger Claw would lead the Foot instead of an illegitimate child…"

"Regardless, either one poses a danger." Leo quickly cut in, holding up a finger to emphasize his point. "Tiger Claw may not have the man-power Shredder did, but he could easily create mutants if he found leftover mutagen."

That made Donnie pause. After Kraang Prime's defeat, Subprime and any other Kraang were taken back to Dimension X by Bishop and the Utroms, along with any mutagen. However, even they were capable of missing a few canisters or tanks. If Tiger Claw or a Shredder kid got hold of it and wanted to avenge their master, they could create more Rahzars, more Fishfaces, more Bebops and Rocksteadys. If they had the means, they could even try to create their own superhumans. But if Miwa and Shini couldn't find them, that meant either Ryoji was paranoid, or they were laying low until the right time. Possibly gathering followers or info on them. What if they found out about the wedding? What if they tried to storm it? What if-

"Hey, you okay?"

Donnie snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Cheyloe clasp her hand on his shoulder, a look of concern on her face. Judging from it, he'd been deep in thought for too long. He couldn't worry about a Foot ambush when he was about to get married; that would ruin it for both of them. To brush off her concerns, he shook his head and gave a gentle smile.

"Yeah…just thinking too much." He replied before kissing her on the forehead. "Come on, let's get everything inside."

Chey's concern seemed to disappear when she hoisted a bag over her shoulder and carried it inside. Donnie trailed behind her with his own belongings, but suddenly found himself stopped by Splinter. "Sensei?"

"Donatello, I would like to suggest an activity before your wedding. It was one that myself and Shen participated in before our marriage." The rat offered, stroking his beard in a way that made his son dread whatever was to be said. "Are you willing to give it a try?"

Donnie quietly gulped, replying in hesitation, "Depends…what is it, Sensei?"

Splinter gave a small grin, making sure that Cheyloe was in ear-shot, and leaned forward on his cane as if he were about to engage in a shady business deal. "There is an old tradition in which the bride and groom do not see each other twenty-four hours before the wedding." Before Donnie could protest, Splinter held up his hand and stopped him. "As I said, Shen and I went through this. It is an opportunity for the both of you to take time to yourselves…enjoying the last moments as being two people before coming together as one."

The genius turtle glanced away in apprehension, but found himself asking, "S-So, it's kind of like a time for self-reflection? Well, I guess I could use the day to be with the guys, a-and Chey could hang out with the girls. But it isn't some sort of test of our commitment, is it?"

"Yes…and no." Splinter replied in his sage-like tone. "It is not exactly meant to prove your commitment; I already know how committed you are to each other, even when apart. Use it as time to spend with your brothers…as you and they must understand that you can't always be together." Seeing his other sons talking and mentioning camping in the woods, the rat added in a somber tone, "Like you, they will eventually settle down and lead their own lives. It is a hard adjustment, but one we must accept."

Splinter's words were a harsh truth, but truth nonetheless. They were already adults, but they wouldn't live together forever, even when they couldn't lead normal lives on the surface. They'd go their own ways…but they'd always stay in touch, wouldn't they? "I understand, Sensei. I'll talk to Cheyloe, and if she's on board, we'll give it a try."

Splinter smiled and put a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "I know you are apprehensive, my son, but you'll be fine."

Well, if Splinter and Shen made it twenty-four hours without seeing each other, maybe he and Cheyloe could do it, too. Just as long as his brothers and Casey didn't decide to throw him some freaky bachelor party out in the woods, of course.

"Cheyloe! Donatello!" Anna chirped, suddenly appearing from the back yard holding scissors and a roll of yellow measuring tape. "It's time to get you fitted into your wedding attire!"

"Now? But we just got here!" Donnie groaned, mentally slapping his forehead.

"You know Anna." Chey chuckled. "Once she has it in mind, she wants to start immediately."

* * *

 _Some days later_

Luc didn't make a sound when the figure in black shoved him to the ground. The only reaction out of him was the puddle of drool around his mouth and a glazed-over stare. He was no longer in the psychiatric hospital, but was instead in what looked akin to a throne room recently coming out of abandonment. A small shrine sat against one of the walls, and had a picture of a man that he would recognize if lucid enough. The room was lit with only candles, making the surroundings and people hard to make out. That didn't matter to Luc, and it certainly didn't seem to matter to the figure in black.

"…I've brought him." The figure spoke.

A pair of eyes opened, originating from a large chair enshrouded in darkness. A monotone, feminine voice replied, "Thank you, Tatsu. What of the reptiles?"

"They were not located anywhere in the city, but I did hear that those Hamato flies were scouting around." The man named Tatsu spoke in a distasteful tone. "One of them is determined to kill Tiger Claw."

"The fox, correct? She's been mentioned before." The female got up from her seat and walked over to the mindless Luc, moving her foot to nudge his head slightly. "So it's true…that psychic girl did this to him. Dr. Chaplin should be able to fix him."

Tatsu took this as cue to leave the room, allowing his master to judge the usefulness of the dulled superhuman. To him, it didn't matter in the end if Luc ended up serving them or betraying them; all that mattered was their goal. Once that overenthusiastic scientist Chaplin did his work, they'd get what they needed from the man, one way or another. All that mattered was that the Foot once again rise from the ashes and destroy the Hamato Clan.

The master stared down at the still-drooling Luc-Sang-wondering exactly what kind of man he was before. She prepared herself for the worst: if he decided to be an underhanded traitor like Farrah Rosenberg. After all, what reason would someone as loyal as Tiger Claw lie to her about this man?

"Welcome to the clan…Sang."

* * *

"Why did I even agree to this?"

Donatello sat quietly by the fire as Leo, Raph, and Casey roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. It was the night before the wedding, and he was under the strict 'bride and groom cannot see each other for twenty-four hours' policy. The only problem was what to do about sleeping arrangements, and that's when April mentioned a cottage her grandmother had near the farmhouse. With a little sprucing up, it was livable enough to sleep in. Getting a good place to sleep and being near a campfire beat being mummified in measuring tape and holding a pin cushion the entire time. Cheyloe probably had the same relief, too.

"Don't sweat it, D." Casey assured through a mouth full of chewed-up hot dog. "Ya get some metal dude-bonding with us before ya get hitched!"

"That sounded wrong on so many levels." Leo deadpanned, tossing a marshmallow at the human man.

Raph scooted over to the despondent Donnie and wrapped his muscular arm around his shoulders. "Hey, this'll give you a clear head before th' wedding. Gotta get th' cold feet out somehow, right?"

The purple-masked turtle frowned, "I'm not going to get cold feet! I just…" He gave a weak sigh, and confessed, "I just feel like this is some test Sensei set up to shake us up. I know that's not his intention, but I can't help but feel it."

"That's your usual 'thinking too much' attitude, Donnie. Don't focus on the negatives and look at the positives!" The blue-masked turtle also scooted closer and gave his brother what everyone dubbed 'the Colgate smile'. He only used that when he wanted to build another's confidence while giving a speech on why they needed to be confident. "You're getting married tomorrow. You'll have another title to add to the list. Ninja, inventor, chemist, Shreddarah Slayer…and husband. You'll get to experience the feeling Splinter had marrying Tang Shen."

Weren't they forgetting 'hero of New York' to go alongside 'Shreddarah Slayer'? Donnie would let that go this time. Leo had a point, however, as he would be earning the title of husband tomorrow. It was something Splinter experienced, something Casey had, and something his brothers would kill for, and he would be the first of the four to get it. Besides, he knew he wasn't the only one nervous about it; Chey had to be going through the same insecurities as well. Maybe April or Miwa was giving her a pep talk right now. All the girls, even Andromeda, were probably going over the excitement and doing each other's hair…or having Chey set fire to stuff for fun.

"That sounds like something Mikey would say, Leo." Donnie suddenly realized after he made that comment that one turtle was currently unaccounted for. "Hey, wait, where IS Mikey? I haven't seen him since we got here."

Raph and Casey suddenly exchanged looks. Donnie grew nervous when he saw the two get up and go towards the back of the cottage. When they returned, he noticed the two pulling a giant barrel that looked to be filled with whipped cream and sprinkles. Whenever Raph and Casey did something like this, it was usually at his expense. What did Mikey have to do with this, though?

"Since this is your final night as a single turtle…we figured it was time to give you a well-deserved bachelor party." Raph smirked, tapping the barrel with his knuckle.

Donnie ignored Casey holding up two six-packs of beer, instead asking, "Why do you have a barrel full of whipped cream?"

Right then, something popped out of the barrel, splattering whipped cream all over the now-screaming Donnie. Doused in the sweet substance was none-other than Mikey, clad in a too-tight bikini and wiggling his hips while the others broke into a laughing fit. Donnie got through with his screams and just disturbingly stared at his younger brother acting like a bachelor party exotic dancer. Obviously, this was a prank…a very horrifying, embarrassing, Mikey-esque prank.

"Hello there, Mr. Bachelor!" Mikey greeted in a high-pitched voice and puckered his lips at each other. "Shall I give you a kiss?"

Leo, Raph, and Casey laughed harder until they struggled to breathe. The rest of the evening was spent consuming a few beers, charred hot dogs and marshmallows, and throwing globs of whipped cream at each other. Donnie already started formulating an idea of how to get back at them if Raph decided to marry April. Heck, he could do the same thing with Leo or Mikey if they finally started dating Andie and Shini. He'd bide his time...

Just as Donnie predicted, the girls spent the evening in the farmhouse watching Chey set random food items on fire. Both evenings ended with a mess needing cleaning, and Splinter wasn't going to do any of it.

Children.

* * *

 **Well, that got a little wild and silly, didn't it? Well, next chapter will be the event we've waited for, then get ready for a honeymoon, a few ambushes, and another big surprise in the making. Be sure to stay tuned for more of this, more tidbits, and more Dark April!**


	5. For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll, Part 2

**Author's Note: Whew, I finally got this chapter done! It's been quite a wait, but I think this has turned out well enough! I went through every way I could to make this chapter work...and I may have been stuck on the Playstation 4 playing Digimon. Anyway, the wedding is finally here! Watch Donnie and Chey exchange wedding vows and find out what's in store for the baddies! Read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 5: For Whom the Wedding Bells Toll, Part 2

The O'Neil farmhouse started bustling with activity the next morning. The backyard had a few rows of seats evenly lined up, all of them facing a handmade arch. Tables were set up around the back porch containing a few gifts and food crafted by Michelangelo and Kaitlyn, both slaving over the stove in the early morning hours. Now the real fun began with the arrival of the guests.

A station wagon driven by Kirby O'Neil pulled up next to the Party Wagon. He parked the car and worked to open the doors for his passengers, none-other than Chuck and Sandra Doggett. Both felt at ease by the country scenery-a reminder of home-and took a moment to examine the farmhouse and barn. Their daughter and future son-in-law picked a beautiful place to hold a wedding, even though Sandra cried weeks ago over Cheyloe agreeing to marry Donatello. Maybe it would be a quiet event after all-

"Welcome!"

The man and woman stopped when a mutant chimpanzee boldly greeted them, prompting Sandra to stifle and scream and jump back. They ended up being greeted by not just the chimpanzee, but a whole menagerie of mutants. A giant blue-green tortoise, a bird with bulging eyes, a gecko with a backwards cap and bow tie, a giant _alligator_! Sandra wanted to beg chuck to call animal control over the creatures, but the chimpanzee stopped her from making such a request. He took them by the hand and pulled them to the house when he managed to cut them off.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Doggett!" Dr. Rockwell greeted cheerily. "Cheyloe's upstairs getting ready! Come, I'll take you!"

Chuck remained his stoic self the whole way, but Sandra just tried not to freak out. They saw two girls talking to each other in the living room; they knew one was that Miwa girl, but didn't know the one with dark eyeshadow. They even spotted…a robot? The robot scooted past them, holding a plate of drinks and chirping out an 'excuse me'. A young woman with strawberry-blonde hair in an exotic green dress bowed in respect and showed them the room upstairs housing Cheyloe. The human couple hurried up the stairs-away from the chaos and strange creatures-and knocked on the bedroom door. A moment passed, then the door opened to reveal a redheaded young woman wearing a yellow kimono.

"Mr. and Mrs. Doggett, you're here!" April greeted, stepping aside to let them in. "Chey's almost ready! Come in!"

Chuck and Sandra quietly stepped inside, but the woman gasped the moment she saw their daughter. Cheyloe sat on a stool while Anna added the finishing touches to her hair and makeup. Instead of the traditional wedding dress they imagined her in, the brunette sat decorated in a long, white kimono that faded into a red and pink blossom pattern going down. Two hair decorations representing cherry blossoms were on each side of her head, securing a veil to it. Though they weren't familiar with the type of dress, they knew enough to know she chose Japanese, since she was technically marrying into a Japanese family. Now they felt out-of-place in their traditional tux and dress.

Cheyloe finally looked up, smiling with bright red lips. "Mom, Dad!" With Anna's permission, she got up to envelop her parents in a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you made it!"

"Cheyloe, you look so beautiful!" Sandra ran a piece of the kimono through her fingers, admiring the feel and style and how it looked on her daughter. "So this is a…um…"

"Kimono." Anna stated bluntly. "It's has elements based on an iro uchikake. A shiromuku would seem out-of-place in a wedding blending Japanese and our traditions. There are a few touches added, courtesy of _moi_."

One of those 'few touches' being the symbol of the Hamato Clan stitched into the fabric. Cheyloe could ignore her parents' lack of knowledge of the dress; even she had to learn about the dress and ceremony soon after Donnie proposed. She looked at her mother again and saw that look in her eyes. It was that very look that came when her mother was about to mention some attractive boy from their hometown and that they asked about her. Yeah, every one of them her mother mentioned just happened to ask about her. If she brought this kind of thing up on her wedding day, of all days…

"You know, I just remembered!" Sandra began with a suspicious smile. "You remember Bradley, the boy in your graduating class? We saw him at the grocery store last week, and he asked about you! Poor thing broke up with his girlfriend-"

"Mom, seriously?" Chey asked, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips into a thin line. "If that's true, tell Bradley it's unflattering to want a married woman."

Sandra's mouth closed immediately. Chuck decided it was his chance to step forward and speak, though he wasn't about to convince her to quit at the last minute for some random good ol' boy. He decided to give Chey another hug and fight back fatherly tears. "Cheyloe, you've grown up so much. One minute, you're toddlin' around and babblin', next minute you're gettin' married…"

"Dad…c'mon now, you're gonna make me cry…" The brunette murmured as she wiped her eyes. "I'm already nervous; I don't want to cry, either."

"Cheyloe Marcella Doggett, you'll be absolutely fine." Chuck assured confidently. "This day's gonna go perfectly. Just think, Donatello's nervous, too, but it'll go great for both of you."

Chey smiled and went to wipe at her eyes, but was stopped by a finicky Anna. Right as her friend went to redo her makeup, she asked, "Donnie couldn't possibly be as nervous as I am, could he?"

* * *

"Donnie, would you stop freakin' out and hold still!?"

Despite Raph's command, Donatello wouldn't hold still. The poor turtle trembled and made it hard for his brother to tie the sash on his hakama. His brothers and Casey, decked out in their kimonos and tuxedo, watched the genius turtle pace back and forth around the cottage bedroom. Donnie stopped trembling long enough to whimper and clasp his hands around his head. Raph seized the moment to swoop in and tie the sash. Donnie didn't pay any mind, too focused on his worrying and the threat of cold feet.

"T-The wedding's in less than an hour. I-I don't know if I'm actually ready!" Donnie sputtered frantically. Pacing around the room once again and avoiding his brothers' attempts to halt him, he continued on with his nervous rant. "So many things could go wrong today! What if a swarm of bees attacks anyone with flowers? What if Bigfoot appears from the woods and wants me again? What if I faint?" He suddenly grabbed Mikey by his hakama and started shaking him, shouting, "What if Pigeon Pete eats the cake!?"

Leo gently pried his brothers apart and straightened Donnie's now-ruffled haori, a confused Mikey watching silently. As the one chosen to be the best man, he made the commitment to ensure his brother's wedding went off without a hitch. That included having to talk down said brother before he decided to become a runaway groom. Donnie suddenly went rigid, so Leo gently dusted his brother's shoulder off and make him look him in the eyes.

"Donnie, calm down. Stop thinking of all the negatives and think of all the positives. Yeah, a lot of things could go wrong, but more things will go right." Leo grinned and straightened the sash and hakama top for his brother, showing a piece of his support to add to his argument. "You're surrounded by family and friends, you've got beautiful scenery, and you're going to make an amazing woman your wife. Honestly, Donnie…I'm a little jealous."

"Leo-"

"But that's not important. This is your day! Now, do you remember your vows?" Leo asked quickly.

Donnie nodded his head, "W-Well, yeah, to the last punctuation mark. But-"

"Is the wedding going to be protected by a family of ninjas and the Mighty Mutanimals?"

"O-Of course!"

"Do you still plan on marrying Cheyloe?"

Donnie feverishly nodded his head and gave a confident, "Yes!"

The blue-banded turtle patted his brother's shoulders, then went to give him a hug for good luck. "That's the Donnie we know!"

"Yeah, no worries, D! You're gonna be the best groom ever, and you two are gonna share the biggest kiss in the universe!" Mikey chimed in as he elbowed Raph in the side. "A kiss so big it'll make Raph and April jealous."

Before Raph could smack Mikey upside the head, Splinter entered the room. Despite leaning on his treasured cane, the rat wore a proud smile and did as Leo did in straightening Donnie's hakama. Looking at his son right before the wedding reminded him of the day he married Tang Shen. He still remembered her in that beautiful white shiromuku and a petite tsunokakushi, how red her lips were, her eyes filled with joy and anxiety. He couldn't begin to describe his own nervousness as the priest prayed at the shrine, how he himself spoke his vows to Shen, and how they drank from the sake cups. His own father looked so proud, and Saki hid his envy behind a forced smile. Those days were over, but he found joy knowing Donatello could experience that joy now.

"Donatello, my son, are you ready?" Splinter asked.

Donnie nodded to his father, "Yes, Sensei…I'm ready."

* * *

 _Somewhere in Japan_

Sang stared blankly up at the ceiling, unable to move his head due to restraints. Besides his head, his arms and legs were also tied down with leather restraints. Two electrical probes stayed stuck to his temples, connecting to larger machines, the only sounds in the room being his vital measurements. He didn't know or pay any mind to the strange people strapping him to the table. Whatever they wanted him for, he didn't know and didn't care. He just quietly stared into space as drool leaked out of his mouth.

In a farther part of the room, Tatsu and his master watched the listless man lying on the table. They never would've thought that the first superhuman they ever encountered would be nothing but a vegetable. If their hired help could work his magic, that wouldn't be a problem…assuming he didn't start gushing over having a superhuman specimen. It was bad enough he gushed over Oroku Saki's supposed encounters with those pink aliens.

"You're late, Chaplin." The woman spoke curtly.

The redheaded, bespectacled young man didn't apologize or acknowledge her. Instead, his eyes immediately went to Sang on the table. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and chuckled, "You actually got one! A live superhuman! Hm, a little on the dull side, don't you think?"

"We're hoping you'll fix that." Tatsu stated sternly. "Restore most of his mental function. We need his knowledge to bring our clan back to glory."

"No need to be in a sour mood." Chaplin walked over to the console, looking over Sang for a second, and pressed a few keys. "I just need to work my magic, and he'll stop drooling on himself in no time."

The master narrowed her eyes. "Do keep your word, or you'll share the same fate as that Baxter Stockman."

Chaplin didn't answer while he kept typing away at the console. A machine suddenly powered on, and a scanner hovered over Sang, taking scan after scan of his body. Chaplin quickly got what he wanted from the scans and pressed a red button on the side of the console. The machine suddenly activated with a loud buzz and a blinding flash of light.

For the first time in three years, Sang screamed.

* * *

A few pairs of eyes gravitated towards a wedding cake on a nearby table. One pair belonged to Pigeon Pete, and the mutant snuck over to sneak a bite of the sugary dessert. A growl and flexed muscles of Kaitlyn halted Pete and he scuttled back to his seat. The other Mutanimals gave him a quiet lecture, except for Slash. That was because the giant turtle sat hunched over, holding a tissue to his eyes as he sniffled. That caught Mrs. Doggett's attention, besides how Slash was hovering over her, making her shift uncomfortably.

"Sorry…" He apologized. "I-I always cry at weddings…"

"Slash, this is the first wedding we've ever been to." Leatherhead deadpanned.

Up ahead of the rows of seats, Donatello, his brothers, Splinter, and the girls stood at an arch and makeshift altar. A cloth walkway led from the altar to the back porch of the farmhouse, which would take the bride right to the groom. Everyone hurried to take their seats, including the now-present and kimono-clad Ryoji and Alopex; Mikey insisted they come along since they were family. Shinigami held a cooler containing Ice Cream Kitty, who meowed at her master. Soon, everyone quieted down when they caught sight of the flower girl.

Since they didn't have a young girl to fill the role, they chose another candidate. Andromeda practically glided down the path, gently tossing flower petals to coat it. Mondo followed behind, being voted to secure the rings since he was the smallest, much to Donnie's chagrin. Donnie's anxiety fluctuated after the two approached, keeping an eye out for Cheyloe and Mr. Doggett. He could see Raph smacking Mikey's hand when the latter attempted to pick his teeth. On the other side, Anna swiftly placed a white comb in a disgruntled Miwa's hair. The what-ifs started coming back, and Donnie grew increasingly worried.

Then there she was.

Donnie felt as though time stood still when he saw Cheyloe. Locking arms with her father, she walked down the path, clutching a red and purple bouquet. This was the first time he saw her in the kimono and veil, and she looked absolutely beautiful. The moment she locked eyes with him, she smiled brightly, and both couldn't help but feel their hearts race. They could hear Slash crying harder, and Mrs. Doggett joined him in crying; over the wedding or Chey marrying Donnie was up for debate. What only took a minute seemed like centuries for Donnie, but Mr. Doggett dutifully escorted his daughter to face him, then walked away to sit by his wife. That was the cue Splinter needed to start speaking.

"We are gathered on this blessed day to celebrate the union between Hamato Donatello and Cheyloe Doggett." Splinter began, looking between the crowd and the bride and groom while keeping their focus. "This shall not only be a union between two individuals who only have absolute love for each other. This is also a union of two worlds; one that most would consider impossible." Holding up his arms, the rat added, "May the heavens bless these two with eternal love, trust, and peace."

Donnie looked at Splinter, and his father gave a nod of confirmation. He cleared his throat and took the brunette by the hands before speaking in a clear, confident voice. "Cheyloe, I promise with every fiber of my being to love, honor, cherish, and obey you. I promise to love you for better or worse, sickness and health, richer or poorer, 'til death keeps us apart. No matter what happens, I'll always protect you, be it from evil ninja clans, aliens, and evil superhumans."

Mondo stood between them, and Donnie picked up a small, gold wedding ring, gingerly sliding it on Cheyloe's finger. "I want this ring to symbolize that promise to you."

Splinter smiled at his son and asked, "So, Hamato Donatello, do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Donnie nodded, "I do."

The rat suddenly turned to Chey, and she took a deep breath before she spoke. Looking Donnie in the eyes, she stated, "Donatello, I'll do the same. My promise is to also love, honor, cherish, and obey you. For better or worse, sickness and health, whether we're rich or poor, until death do us part. I promise to always be the one you can confide in; the shoulder you can cry on. No matter what evil comes before us, no matter if the entire world turns against us, I'll always love and protect you." As Donnie did, she picked up the larger ring and placed it on Donnie's finger. "This is a sign of my promise."

"And do you take Hamato Donatello to be your lawful wedded husband?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, I do." Chey nodded firmly.

Splinter smiled warmly. He already knew the answers they would give, but hearing them made him feel proud, both for his son experiencing the joy of marriage and welcoming his new daughter-in-law into the family. "If there is anyone who objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your piece."

Sandra went to try and raise her hand, but Chuck held it down and sternly shook his head. Splinter pretended not to notice this and declared, "Since that is settled, by the power invested in me…" He turned to the bride and groom and spoke, "Do the honors, Michelangelo."

Mikey grinned brightly and declared, "Give your bride the biggest kiss in the universe, bro!"

With the words of Splinter and Mikey prompting them, Donnie and Chey came forward and engaged in a deep kiss. Everyone around them applauded, save for the crying Slash and Sandra. After a moment, Donnie picked his new wife up in his arms and gave her another kiss. Both grinned from ear to ear once they broke away, right then being when Chey decided to toss the bouquet. She didn't pay attention to where it flew, but the sounds everyone made had her realize it was someone no one expected. She didn't see that the bouquet miraculously landed in _Raph's_ hands, or how April stared at him with wide eyes and a blush to match his. Or hear Anna complaining about not getting it.

No…Chey was just focused on the fact that she was now Mrs. Cheyloe Hamato.

* * *

A few hours later, and the farmhouse bustled with celebration, conversation, and Casey having one too many cups of sake. After seeing the newlywed couple share a cup of sake and cut cake, everyone spent their time dancing, pigging out, and smiling for Fugitoid's camera. Raphael and April spent time at the table talking about the bouquet in the former's possession. Leonardo and Andromeda busied themselves having their picture taken, arm-in-arm and smiling. Michelangelo and Shingami took turns playing with Ice Cream Kitty and feeding her cake. Casey spent a moment phoning his wife and letting her know how everything went. Miwa and Splinter spent time talking, the former worrying over her father's knees.

For Donatello and Cheyloe, they spent the afternoon dancing to some slow songs near the barn. Many things went through their minds, one being how just hours ago, they were separate people now made into one. Before, it was something Donnie could only dream of growing up, but having it actually happen made him wonder if this was just a great dream. The ring on his finger told him that this was no dream, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He was just a ninja before; the genius of four brothers and the team inventor. Now he had a new role to play…husband.

"You've got a lot on your mind, don't you?" Chey asked suddenly.

Donnie blinked out of his trance and looked down at his wife. "Yeah, but nothing bad. I just…" He sighed peacefully and hugged her closer to his plastron, stating, "I just never would've thought a day like this would come. I figured I'd be stuck in the sewers the rest of my life without, you know, someone besides my brothers and father."

Chey giggled, cupping Donnie's cheek with her hand and watching him enclose his hand over it. "Well, it happened, didn't it? Honestly, I figured if I didn't meet you, I'd eventually become a crazy cat lady."

"A crazy cat lady? You? I couldn't imagine it." Donnie laughed. "Anna, on the other hand…"

The brunette had to hold in a burst of laughter from the mental image she received. "Better hope she didn't read our minds!" Now that the laughter left her system, she suddenly gave the turtle a charming look. "So, what should we do after the wedding, Mr. Hamato? Maybe have a rendezvous in some secret location?"

Donnie gave her the same look she did, leaning his head down so their foreheads touched. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find some sort of getaway, Mrs. Hamato." He replied huskily, a purr hidden in his tone. "One that Mikey and Casey won't crash."

"Maybe I can help with that."

Donnie and Cheyloe broke away and saw Miwa wearing a small smirk on her lips. She was the first to catch the two still sharing that first dance and finally broke away from seeing a drunk Casey trying to serenade Leatherhead. Long ago, when Miwa offered to help with something, it would come with a catch or a stab in the back. Now, they just expected it to come with a catch. They kept quiet as the kunoichi approached, and their eyes followed her hand as she gave Donnie a piece of paper with directions on it.

"…What's this?" The genius turtle questioned.

Miwa tapped her finger on the paper and explained, "These are directions to a mansion about thirty miles west of here. It was a getaway that once belonged to Shredder."

Chey's eyes widened. "Shredder owned a mansion not far from here? He could've been close to finding us!"

"Don't worry, he didn't use it anymore after he came to New York. I scoped it out and made sure no one's been using it recently." By that, they knew Miwa meant Tiger Claw. However, just knowing Shredder had a mansion not very far from the O'Neil farmhouse sent chills up their spines. Had he been using it at that time, they could've been in grave danger. "Lots of beautiful scenery, and there's an underground pond great for swimming. I also may or may not have stocked it with enough food to last for two weeks."

Donnie and Chey's jaws fell open at the last sentence. Miwa actually went out of her way to give them a place to have a honeymoon? One that included letting them use the spoils leftover from their fiercest enemy? Part of them felt a morbid sense of fascination that they could use a mansion Shredder owned, but they also felt deep gratitude for the usually-aloof-and-sarcastic Miwa. How could they possibly say no to something like this? Well, as long as they could have the getaway they wanted…

"Thank you, Miwa." Donnie stated with barely-contained joy. "Thank you so much."

"We owe you big time, Miwa!" Chey beamed as she gave her new sister-in-law a bear hug. "I should take you to Six Flags or Myrtle Beach or something!"

"N-No thanks are necessary!" Miwa wiggled herself out of the hug and wore a nervous smile. Regaining her composure, she bluntly added, "That mansion needs someone to use it that's not a bloodthirsty warlord."

With this new revelation, the couple made the decision to leave for the location first thing in the morning. There would be a lot of cleaning up to do tonight and long trips home, so they would conserve their energy through a good night's sleep. There would also be the matter of letting the family know where they would be and how to contact them. Hopefully they could get phone signals and Internet at their retreat. Most importantly, as long as there were no hidden Foot booby traps, they could have a couple of weeks of alone time and getting used to married life.

Then they would deal with gathering Donnie's personal belongings from the lair…

* * *

Sang screamed until his throat became raw enough to bleed. The surges in his head felt like someone jabbing an ice pick into his skull, his entire body seizing from the shocks and surges causing pain. The spectators around him did nothing but watch; nothing to stop the pain. No action meant they likely enjoyed this, and they wouldn't help until they got their full enjoyment. But the surges sent more than just physical pain through his head. He felt other pains and saw flashes of images one after another. The woman he adored, his own name, his purpose…

The red-haired girl who caused his pain to begin with.

The machine finally shut off, and Sang's body stopped convulsing. Chaplin looked over the man's vitals and found them stabilizing, but that didn't mean much to him. He looked over at the towering Tatsu and motioned him forward as a precaution. Should the superhuman feel threatened, he could attack and need restraint. Hopefully he wouldn't embarrass himself that much in front of the master. Tatsu got close enough to Chaplin that they both crept closer to the prone Sang. As Chaplin reached over to detach the probes from the man's head…

Both Tatsu and Chaplin's bodies seized. Their arms twisted into tangled messes behind their backs and the two men dropped to their knees instantly. They managed to look up and see Sang slowly rising from the table, one of his hands raised like a puppeteer pulling the strings. Instead of the vacant, drooling man they met earlier, he glared down at them with a malicious grin. He lifted his hand up, possibly to force them to strangle themselves, until something stopped him.

"That's enough, Sang."

Sang glanced over his shoulder, a wild look still in his eyes, and saw the young woman giving the command. He could easily use his powers on her as well…but something about her stopped him. Something in her face seemed familiar to him, but who did she remind him of? More importantly, what made her think she could command him when the only one who could command him was Farrah? Where was Farrah? Where…where was the girl he wanted to see bleed?

"I am Oroku Pimiko…leader of the Foot Clan." The woman greeted, gaze steely and voice cold. "Welcome to your new home. You'll be a valuable asset to our plans."

Sang sat silently, clutching his head with his free hand, before mumbling under his breath, "…I'll kill her. I've been brought back…but I'll still kill her for what she did to me…"

Pimiko suddenly grew confused. "And who is it you want to kill?"

Through gritted teeth, the reborn superhuman defiantly growled out, "April O'Neil."

* * *

 **So the name of our new Shredder is finally revealed! Pimiko's actually a character from the Image Comics (in that she's also Shredder's daughter), only here she's going to be one-hundred-percent villain. And we know Sang wants revenge on April for frying his brain. With Chey and Donnie on their way to their honeymoon, what will go on? Will the Turtles have encounters with the new Foot Clan? Will Miwa and Pimiko meet? Well, you'll have to keep reading and find out! Stay tuned!**


	6. Just the Two of Us

**Author's Note: And at the same time I'm updating "Falling, Falling, Fallen", I'm updating this! But where's the update to the Tidbits? Well, I'm having a little writer's block on the 1987 Turtles tidbit, but it will be finished when the time's right. After that will be a Raphril-centric tidbit that involves out-of-control powers. Anyway, we learn more about the new Foot Clan's plans for Sang, and see Donnie and Chey on their honeymoon. Now this chapter will imply a few, uh, 'mature' themes, but it doesn't state anything explicit. With that said, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Just the Two of Us

Pimiko stood frozen in place and kept her eyes glued to Sang. While the superhuman still had Chaplin and Tatsu under his power, one false move would mean death to one or both. If Tiger Claw were here right now, perhaps he could talk some sense into him. But she didn't need to constantly rely on others to show her authority. She was the leader of the Foot Clan…she would earn Sang's cooperation one way or another. If diplomacy didn't work, she wouldn't hesitate to use force on him.

"So…what's your grudge against the O'Neil girl?" She asked calmly. "Is it because she's an ally to the Turtles?"

"The Turtles…it was the one in particular that ruined everything." Sang whispered to himself. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. He used his free hand to dig his nails into his scalp, eyes widening as memories came back full-force. "Donatello…Doggett…April O'Neil…ruined everything…Farrah…"

Sang descended into rambling, repeating the names until they all mashed together. Pimiko immediately cast her eyes upon the rigid Chaplin, shooting him an 'explain yourself or else' look. Chaplin managed to turn his head slightly and reply, "I said I'd restore his mental functions, but I didn't say I could restore ALL of them!"

If what Chaplin said was true, then Sang's remaining impairment would make him easier to control. Tatsu and Tiger Claw constantly inquired as to why she would even need the superhuman in her ranks, as they provided ample strength. In her mind, it never hurt to have more strength, and while Chaplin could fill the role of that Baxter Stockman man…he didn't have all the means to accomplish her goal. That's where Sang and his knowledge of Farrah Rosenberg's research came in. If Sang retained that much, then he could provide Chaplin with the final ingredients. And since Sang held a grudge against one of the Turtles and the Kraang girl, it would be much easier.

"Sang…what if I told you that we could find a way to avenge Farrah?"

The superhuman looked up at her with bewildered eyes. He just kept that look for a moment, but suddenly broke out into a hoarse laugh, yet kept his control over Tatsu and Chaplin. "Avenge my Farrah? She is unstoppable! She is-"

"Dead." Pimiko gave no emotion with that one word, but noticed the shift in emotion on Sang's face. "The Turtle called Donatello and his superhuman friend killed her."

At least that was the story from Tiger Claw. At first, Sang said nothing. Then he began to think: Farrah wouldn't just let him be in the presence of some girl playing Shredder. She wouldn't have let him be cooped up in some mental facility; he could finally express how much he hated being infantilized by them. He could remember Doggett burning Farrah's beautiful face, and the turtle throwing a weapon at her. If what this girl said was true…

He let out an animalistic yell and hung his head. He should've been there to keep her safe. He should've disobeyed her order to guard the distributor at the Statue of Liberty. But he followed her orders without question, and because of that O'Neil girl, he couldn't save Farrah. He wanted to cry over the only person who seemed to care about him, the only person who made him better than he was. However, his grief burned out, and his heart filled with greater hate for the Turtles and their loved ones than before. He wanted to make them suffer for Farrah's sake, even if it meant repeating history and aligning himself with these plain-bloods.

"You have my attention, Miss Pimiko."

With that, Sang lowered his hand, setting Tatsu and Chaplin free and crumpled on the floor. The Foot leader smirked at her small victory over the superhuman, drawing closer but far enough to avoid any hits. "Good. Now that we're on the same page, there is something I need your assistance with. I need your help in bringing the Foot Clan back to its glory, and if you cooperate, I'll help you achieve your goals as well."

Raising an eyebrow, Sang bluntly asked, "And how do you think you can achieve that?"

Closing her eyes to keep her composure, Pimiko answered, "I want you to help me resurrect the Shredder."

* * *

A grey Ford pulled up to the large mansion sheltered by the trees in the early morning. Once it came to a stop and the engine cut off, Donatello and Cheyloe hopped out and took a second to marvel the structure. That, and how someone like Shredder could have a place as extravagant as this. They honestly expected it to be some heavily-armored fortress, not some summer retreat. The couple knew they would have to save exploring for later, for there were suitcases they had to carry inside. That, and Donnie had to ensure they had a means to contact their families in case anything happened. Of course, they would have arrived sooner had they not been pulled over by a paranoid sheriff's deputy over going a mile over the speed limit. Had it not been for Donnie's ninja stealth, they would've been in deeper trouble.

"This place is huge!" Chey marveled. "Being pulled over by that deputy delayed us enough to see it in the light!"

"That was the worst Southern accent I ever heard you use on anybody. I can't believe he fell for your innocent Southern belle tourist act!"

With a smirk on her lips, the brunette put one hand on her hip and scratched Donnie's chin with her other hand. "Well, I do declare the charm and my good looks help, _sugar pie_."

Donnie doubled over in laughter, and Chey joined in a second later. With the humor subsiding, the two hoisted their suitcases into their arms and headed through the front door. The inside resembled getaway homes most would see on television, only it wasn't extravagant to the point of overly-flamboyant. Walls that were once stained with age and disuse now looked recently-cleaned. Some objects were even moved and replaced, perhaps Foot symbols replaced with something enjoyable. Then they looked up on a nearby wall and paused. One of the only good things left behind by that maniac was a picture of a smiling Tang Shen.

"…I wouldn't blame Miwa for not getting rid of it." Donnie noted quietly. "Just looking at her makes you feel…peaceful. Makes me wish she was still alive so she could meet you."

"Well, since Embry was connected to you in spirit, I'd say he told Shen plenty about me." Chey replied in a reserved tone, finally looking away from the photo and plastering on a bright smile. "Come on, let's find the bedroom and get settled in!"

Donnie didn't heed Cheyloe's request right away, still transfixed on Shen's picture. He finally snapped out of his observant trance and followed his wife upstairs. They reached a room with double-doors, opening it to find the master bedroom. One wall consisted of nothing but tall windows to show the vast forests, and a large double-bed lay against the adjacent wall. They spotted an armoire to the side, and a painting of cherry blossom trees faced the bed.

"Shredder didn't have bad taste in interior design." The brunette noted.

Donnie snorted, "One of the few good things about him I suppose. But we'll be using it for better purposes." He turned to her and flashed a sly grin. "Why don't we start unpacking, huh?"

She smiled and immediately knelt down with one of her suitcases and unzipped it. "You read my mind. After that, why don't we go check out that underground pond and take a little dip?"

Donnie wanted to contest and check out the rest of the manor, but the sudden waggle of her eyebrows proved to be too much to resist. Chey was almost as mischievous as Mikey, only he enjoyed her type of mischief. His cheeks sported a tinge of red, but found himself smirking at the idea. One little dip wouldn't hurt, would it? "I like the idea of a swim."

* * *

Nightfall hit the manor, and the couple came in after spending several hours swimming, making out during swimming, and exploring the rest of the mansion mummified in towels. Donatello suggested showering before bedtime, and he was the first to get cleaned before grabbing a book to read. The genius turtle sat in the bed reading by the lamplight, occasionally glancing at the moon illuminating the forest through the windows, and patiently waited for his wife to join him. He could be a creature of habit and decide to stay up and tinker with something, but sleeping tonight was especially important. Most people wouldn't give it a second thought…but this would be his first time sharing a bed with Cheyloe that didn't involve injuries.

The only time he ever shared a bed with anyone was with his brothers when they were babies. He didn't count the times he sat beside Cheyloe in her hospital bed when Shredarrah broke her leg; at that time they never considered marriage. Now, he had to be sure this went perfectly. Keep her warm, hold her close, keep her safe from anything lurking in the dark. He couldn't possibly mess THAT up. So lost in his thoughts, he suddenly realized that Chey spent a very long time in the bathroom for just a shower.

"Babe, are you all right?" He called to her.

"I'll be there in just a minute!" She called back, her tone unusually-high.

Donnie didn't realize that Cheyloe stared back-and-forth between her naked reflection in the mirror and the contents of a gift box on the counter. Her normal bed clothes sat on the towel shelf, and she debated on whether to wear them or…this. What surprised her the most about this was that it came from Michelangelo and Shinigami; they obviously had some sort of twisted idea in mind. Then she wondered how Donnie would react to seeing her in it. Would he be freaked out? Amused? Aroused, even? Well, she often did reckless things for others…time to take this risk and put it on.

After taking a few minutes to put it on, she took a deep breath and exited the bathroom and headed for the bedroom. She peeked around the corner and saw a waiting Donnie reading. That was when she decided to act. She suddenly plastered on a sly smile and posed against the doorframe, greeting, "Excuse me, sir…but did you request a beautiful bride?"

Donnie looked up from his book and his eyes instantly widened. There stood Cheyloe…clad in nearly see-through black lingerie. Lingerie that obviously had to be a wedding gift from a dirty-minded friend or dirty-minded brother. No matter the case, he found himself in a trance at staring at the outfit and her suggestive pose. Then, after a silent moment, his cheeks puffed up before he let out a loud laugh. His laughter grew and he leaned over to hold his side. Cheyloe looked confused for a moment, but quickly joined him in a chorus of laughter.

"I-I never thought I'd ever see you wearing _that_!" Donnie wheezed.

The brunette wiped at her eyes and chuckled, "I look pretty ridiculous, don't I? Thank Mikey and Shini for that one!"

Donnie began calming down and let out a tired sigh. "Well, at least you can tell them you wore it. Though I'm surprised Raph and April didn't give you that."

"No, if they bought lingerie, it would be for _their_ use. We'd just be an afterthought." Cheyloe ran out of the room and back to the bathroom, coming back a minute later in her t-shirt and shorts. "Now I feel like me again!"

Donnie smile and watched his wife jump into the bed with him, saving his place in his book and putting it on the nightstand. But as he reached over to turn off the lamp, he noticed Chey's smile gone and her face filled with deep thought. His concern quickly grew, and he wondered if she was nervous as he was about sharing a bed. As she always did with him in the past, he put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

Chey blinked and looked over at her husband. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Looking down at her hands in her lap, she sighed and decided to ask, "Donnie, do you think we're ready to…you know…"

The genius turtle tilted his head in confusion, but quickly blushed when he figured out what she was trying to ask. "Y-You mean…consummate our marriage?"

"Y-Yeah." She nodded her head hesitantly. Seeing the way Donnie looked at her made her panic, so she quickly justified, "Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to force anything on you! I've known plenty of people who waited a while, and I know this is just the first night of our honeymoon. It's just…well, I can't help but feel a little curious as to what it feels like."

Donnie also looked at his hands and gathered his thoughts. Truthfully, he wasn't apprehensive due to it being only the first night, far from it. His hesitation came from the fear of doing physical harm to her due to his mutant biology and strength. If he hurt her even slightly, he would hate himself for it. Granted, she was a superhuman and could endure more than most, he still feared what could happen. At the same time…there were risks worth taking. It would happen eventually, and it was a way to test how his biology was compatible with hers. He also knew Chey enough to know that if he hurt her, she would let him know it.

"Cheyloe, I'm curious, too…and I mean _very_ curious." Donnie confessed, taking one of her hands into both of his. "I'm just afraid of hurting you. I mean, with me being a mutant-"

"What does that matter, Donnie? That never mattered to me." She stared into his auburn eyes and emphasized with deep emotion, "What matters to me is that we love each other and trust each other. And you know what? I absolutely trust you enough to take it to the next level. If I didn't, why would I even bring it up?"

She had a point there. Her words has a profound effect on him, and no sooner did she say that did she end up laying on the bed looking up at the equally-nervous Donnie. They stayed in that position for a long moment, only staring into each other's eyes and pondering what to do next. Both could feel heat rising within their bodies, and the first act was for Donnie to lean down and press his lips against Chey's. Honestly, neither of them really knew the right way to start this process, but perhaps instinct and trial-and-error would guide them into success. They had 'til death did them part to figure it out, after all.

"You put an awful lot of confidence in me, you know." Donnie spoke huskily after breaking away for a moment.

The brunette smiled gently, a playful look in her eyes, and retorted, "When do I not?"

Donnie immediately lowered himself down, and the moonlight and lamplight showcased silhouettes rocking back and forth in perfect coordination…

* * *

"Resurrect the Shredder? And how would resurrecting that feeble man bring you glory?"

Pimiko sneered at Sang's snide comment, but knew from Tiger Claw's tales that Sang never had any opinion on him except through Farrah's words. He wasn't aware of the true power that came from Oroku Saki-her father-but he would be. If anything, she could remind him of their shared enemy and what they did to Farrah, even if it triggered a crazed response.

"I want him to stand by my side and know who I am, what I'm doing for him. I want him back to ensure the Foot Clan never dies, especially not at the hands of the Hamato Clan. That was their mistake to begin with." Frowning and crossing her arms, she asked, "Will you help me or not?"

Typical…a desperate girl with daddy issues. Sang found it amusing, however, and found her dedication cute. She had much more deep-seated ferocity compared to the snake girl, but if she wanted to prove that to him, he would need to see her other plans for destroying Farrah's killers. A plan suddenly took form inside his partially-unstable mind, one that would require playing along with her little ninja turf-war game for the time being. Then he would make his move, and not only destroy those who took down his Farrah, but anyone who wanted to live peacefully with the plain-bloods. He would make a request she wouldn't refuse.

"Fine…I'll help you. If you need a DNA sample, we can simply take a portion of your DNA that came from your father, unless the cat collected the sample. However…you must do one thing for me to earn your cooperation."

Pimiko grew guarded by his response. "What is your condition?"

Since they retrieved his old clothes from the psychiatric ward, he still had _it_ on his person. Reaching into his coat pocket, he smirked and held up a chipped, silver fingernail.

"You will also bring back my Farrah."

* * *

Donnie opened his eyes when sunlight hit his face. Yawning loudly, he pushed himself up from the bed and looked at the scene around him. The sheets were strewn everywhere, and there were articles of clothing on the floor. He knew they got carried away, but also knew it was all worth it. He looked down and found Cheyloe, hair all over the place and huddled under the sheets, sleeping soundly after all that. He found himself both impressed and fearful of her level of endurance. But that put aside, he smiled before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

The turtle got up, put his mask and belt, and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast and coffee. Due to Cheyloe's cooking skills needing improvement still, he endured lessons from Mikey and Kaitlyn both to cook substantial meals. Fortunately for them, Miwa got cartons of eggs and a loaf of bread. A few bananas also sat on the counter beside some peanut butter. Donnie confidently cracked his knuckles and got to work. Coffee brewing? Check. Eggs in a skillet and frying to perfection? Check. Toast popping out of the toaster? Check? The sound of footsteps entering the kitchen? Wait…

"Mm…what smells good?" A female voice tiredly asked.

Donnie looked over from the stove and saw a robe-clad Cheyloe trudging into the kitchen. He smiled at the presence of his wife and greeted, "Hey, beautiful. Ready for some breakfast and coffee courtesy of Chef Donatello?"

"You bet I am." When Chey took a step forward, she suddenly winced and pressed her hand against her lower back. Donnie ran to her in alarm and went to help her sit down. "I'm okay…just a little sore, don't worry."

"Oh man, I'm sorry, Cheyloe! I didn't mean to be too hard on you!" He grabbed a bottle of pain medication from the counter and gave her two tablets and a glass of water. "I'm so sorry, babe, I won't-"

"Donnie, it's okay. It'll pass." Chey calmed him down with a grab of the hand and a tired smile. "Some back pain's not going to keep me down, and you know that. Besides…last night was absolutely _wonderful_."

Panic aside, Donnie went back to cooking breakfast and thought about all that happened last night. Specifically, what ended up happening _three_ times. Despite the fact that Cheyloe's lower back hurt and he also felt sore, it was in-fact totally worth it and totally wonderful. Was that what heaven felt like, minus the pain? It must be if he felt more than happy to do it again at any time. Now, though, they would focus on eating and doing other activities. Exploring the forests, checking out the dojo in the basement, looking into more of their family history…

"Well, we'll be enjoying ourselves satisfying our curiosity about this place." Donnie put two plates full of eggs and toast and two coffee mugs on the table. A sly smirk crossed his lips and he took a seat next to the brunette. "But that doesn't mean we won't be doing something _exciting_ again."

Cheyloe grinned behind her cup of coffee. "You are a bold man, Mr. Hamato, but bold is what I like."

"Oh, but your boldness was what drew you to me to begin with. You're the first person I know to literally fire a shot at Tiger Claw. Someone never considered a target by the Foot Clan doing that is pretty bold in my book." Donnie mused.

"Well, if I see him again, I'll shoot his other ear, too. Especially if he decides to crash our honeymoon." Chey suppressed a growl when thinking about the mutant tiger and fantasized about shooting his ear.

Donnie felt worry creep in at that statement. If Tiger Claw really knew this location, he could come back anytime and use it as a hideout and walk in on them. The overgrown cat had a grudge against Cheyloe for shooting his ear, and had a grudge against them for killing Shredder. But perhaps he laid low in Japan, and if Miwa and Shinigami didn't apprehend him, perhaps Ryoji and Alopex would. Whatever the case, if Tiger Claw dared come here, he would defend Cheyloe no matter what.

"Let's hope it never comes to that." Donnie murmured. "Let's hope somebody catches him before he leaves Japan."

Brushing worry aside, the two decided to eat their breakfast before it got cold and plan out what they would do for the next two weeks. After both had another hot shower, that is.

* * *

 **You can probably guess just what Donnie and Chey did, heh. And you can see that Sang's starting to go off the deep-end. Next chapter will be the continuation and conclusion of the honeymoon, tracking down Tiger Claw, scientific evils, and strange symptoms. If you know what I mean by the last one, don't spoil anything to anyone. It may or may not be what you're thinking. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	7. Sudden Discoveries, Part 1

**Author's Note: Well, this was all going to be one big chapter, but I split it into two parts because there's a LOT going on, but I didn't want too much going on in one chapter! All right, now we've got the honeymoon finishing up and an alert concerning Tiger Claw. Everyone's going to be a little on edge, and they're slowly starting to figure out what Tiger Claw's up to. The next chapter will have some BIG reveals in it, so that's where the real excitement's at! Well, anyway, be sure to read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sudden Discoveries, Part 1

"Checkmate!"

Cheyloe stared at the chess board in shock. Donatello won his fourth game of chess in a row. She thought she studied his moves to a T, and thought she could best him. But she thought wrong…no one could best Donnie in chess unless he had a bad day. To be fair, she did beat him in Monopoly, and her prize was a romantic movie of her choosing. Since Donnie beat her, what would his prize be?

"All right, Mr. Champion, what's your prize request?" The brunette asked slyly.

Donnie put his fingers to his chin and stuck out his tongue. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe a case of your energy drinks, or how about one of your famous shoulder massages?"

Leaning forward and smirking at his requests, she replied, "Or how about this?"

Not caring for the knocked-over chess pieces, Donnie allowed his wife to cover his mouth with a heated kiss. This type of kiss usually led up to their new 'special' recreational activity. If it happened, it would mark the _fourth_ time since the honeymoon started. Exploring the forests, watching the stars, even the underground pond didn't compare to it. Five more days, though, and they would be heading back to New York. By that time, the others would have most of his belongings moved into the apartment. Chey would be back to work, and his brothers would pester him about what went on during the honeymoon. What went on during the honeymoon would be between him, his wife, and God. But he'd leave that for later and focus on this delicious lip-lock.

The genius turtle broke from the kiss, gazing at her with half-open eyes. "This is a prize I would take any day."

The two closed their eyes and went for another round, but the sound of Donnie's T-Phone caught his attention. Shaking off the surprise of getting signal, he reached over to pick the phone up and hold it to his ear. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Donnie, it's Miwa. I've got something to tell you."_

Donnie sat up straight, and his posture made Chey grow worried. "What is it, is it Tiger Claw? Did you find him?"

 _"_ _Shini and I finally tracked him down meeting with former colleagues. We listened in on their conversation, and…well, it's not good."_

Cheyloe put her ear to the phone and asked, "Wait, what did you hear?"

A pause, then Miwa spoke, _"He's returning to New York, but here's where it gets worse. Apparently, someone broke Sang out of the mental institution and killed one of the nurses."_

Donnie suddenly stood up from his chair, shouting, "Someone broke Sang out!? Was it Tiger Claw!?"

 _"_ _I'm not positive, but I wouldn't doubt his involvement. I just don't understand what he would want with him now that he's basically brain-dead."_ Miwa sighed through the phone, and they could hear Shinigami muttering something in the background. _"Maybe there's something to what Ryoji-san said after all. Either Tiger Claw's rebuilding the Foot Clan, or he's helping someone do it. Whatever Sang's purpose is remains a mystery, but we hightailed it before Tiger Claw found us."_

"What…will he find us here if he's really coming back?" Chey asked quietly. She got up from her chair and rummaged through a suitcase for her pistol and needles. "We'd better-"

At this point, Donnie put the phone on speaker, and Miwa's calmed voice could be heard saying, _"Don't worry, we won't let him go there. We're coming back, too, and we've also got Ryoji-san and Alopex. Nothing's going to happen to ANY of us as long as we stay united."_

Donnie's mouth opened slightly to ready a retort. If Tiger Claw knew where this place was and found them, there was a chance they wouldn't return home. After all, the mutant more than likely held a grudge over Shredder's defeat and the chunk of his ear missing thanks to Chey. But then he thought of why he should be afraid of Tiger Claw. He didn't…he didn't need to let his life be controlled by that overgrown cat. Shredder was gone, along with most of the muscle that made the Foot Clan. All Tiger Claw had on his side was a vegetable of a superhuman; he had his family and friends by his side. He also knew the other root of his fear: his desire to protect his loved ones. He feared losing his brothers, father, friends, and wife to anyone…but that wouldn't happen. Not by a longshot. As long as he had breath left in his body, the Foot Clan would stay dead.

"You're right, Miwa. He can't take us down, and we're not going to let him control our lives." Donnie declared, a surprising strength in his voice. "Thanks for letting us know. We'll be back in a few days to help out in case he shows up. Just keep us posted, okay?"

 _"_ _If we don't have him down first. I'll make sure to save some for you, Einstein."_ Miwa joked, earning a scoff from her brother and sister-in-law. _"Now you two focus on enjoying yourselves, and don't get into any mischief."_

The call ended, leaving Donnie and Chey wondering what she meant by 'mischief', unless Shinigami disclosed the gift she and Mikey gave them. Pushing that thought aside, Donnie hoisted Cheyloe up in his arms bridal-style and asked, "Now, where were we?"

The answer resulted in the two giggling and slowly sinking to the floor, the next chess game completely forgotten.

* * *

 _Five days later_

"Hey Donnie, the bathroom sink's-"

Michelangelo suddenly stopped himself when he realized the lab remained empty. He'd done this more than once and shamed himself for forgetting every time he repeated it. With the bathroom sink not working in the middle of the night, he went to the lab out of habit. Opening the metal doors revealed all the lights turned off, the empty tank where Timothy once resided, and most of the equipment covered in plastic. The one thing that felt the most out-of-place was the absence of Donatello.

"Oh…I forgot."

And it would stay this way too, he told himself. Donnie was married now, but Cheyloe couldn't live in the sewers even if she wanted to. A nurse living in the sewers was a big no-no, and Donnie decided to make the choice to move in with her. It didn't hurt any less that the lair had one less occupant. But Mikey told himself not to be selfish, not to interfere with a marriage just to get his brother back. He loved Donnie enough to let him be happy, and if it meant living in an apartment on the surface, so be it. That didn't make him feel any less empty, however…

Not bothering to shut the lab doors, he went to the bedroom hall and opened up the door to Donnie's room. It felt out-of-place, too, the more he looked at it. Donnie spent most of his time sleeping in the lab, yes, but there were still signs that he went to his room. Now besides the bed and desk, the books were cleared away, laptop gone, and other personal belongings boxed up and taken over to Apartment 4C just days before. Now it resembled a guest bedroom. For Mikey, it felt like Donnie suddenly didn't exist anymore. Four down to three, and worst of all, the B-Team incomplete.

"…I miss you, D." Mikey mumbled.

As Mikey hung his head and decided to go back to sleep, he heard a voice call out, "Mikey, don't act like I'm gone forever."

The orange-clad turtle turned at the voice and gasped. In the doorway of the hall stood none-other than Donnie. Tears threatened to burst from his blue eyes, but joy propelled him forward and made him wrap his arms around his lanky brother. "Donnie, you're back!"

Mikey's cry summoned Leo and Raph out of their rooms, and the two put aside scolding their youngest brother when they saw the turtle in purple. Careful not to wake Splinter, they joined Mikey in wrapping Donnie in a hug that threatened to squeeze the life out of him.

"O-Okay, okay, you guys can let go! I can't breathe!" Donnie begged in a strained, squeaky voice.

The three let go of him and allowed his lungs to function again. They couldn't shake the joy of seeing their brother back from his honeymoon. However, what was he doing here in the middle of the night? Shouldn't he be at the apartment with Cheyloe? Or was that his reason for being here?

"Wait, how come you're not at the apartment, Donnie?" Leo questioned, concern in his tone. "Did something happen?"

"What, I'm not allowed to visit my brothers after not seeing them for two weeks?" Donnie asked as he feigned offense. The look on Leo's face prompted him to chuckle lightheartedly, and decided it was good to explain his presence. "No, Cheyloe and I came back a while ago and I decided to surprise you. I figured you guys would still be up."

"She knows you're here and not in bed?" Raph deadpanned.

Donnie sighed, "Of course she knows I'm here. I also wanted to tell you guys that even though I'm married to Chey now, I'm still going to be at the lair-"

"So that means you're staying here!?" Mikey asked excitedly.

Donnie frowned at being interrupted, but it also told Mikey that wasn't what his brother wanted to tell him. Despite his excitement being crushed for the moment, he allowed his brother to continue. "No. I mean, not exactly. Cheyloe and I talked it out, and since she's gone most of the day for work, I figured I could come by at least a few days a week and work on some of my projects. I can't exactly fit my lab into her apartment, you know."

"And…what about patrol?" The leader in blue asked expectantly.

"I'll still be coming with you guys on patrol…especially after the news I got from Miwa. Did she tell you?" Donnie looked around the lair as if sniffing out eavesdroppers, then turned back to his brothers. "Tiger Claw's got Sang, and he's coming back to New York."

Raph pressed his lips into a deep line at the mention of the mutant tiger. "She told us. We don't know why's he carryin' around ol' blood-boy, but it's obviously got somethin' to do with Shredder. Don't know what he hopes to find comin' back to New York, though."

"Whatever the case, we have to make sure they don't come after April or Cheyloe. Remember, April fried Sang's brain, and Chey left her mark on Tiger Claw." Donnie declared.

"Or you." Leo saw Donnie pause at those two words. He knew Donnie knew what he meant, but decided to voice it regardless. "You were the one that blew Shreddarah up, so I'd say Tiger Claw took that personal. We don't know if he has anyone besides Sang, so we need to be careful."

The turtle in red snorted and lightly punched Leo in the shoulder. "Fearless, we're adults now. You can ease up on the mother hen attitude, y'know. We can handle the pussy cat and anything he throws at us!"

"Yeah, and if he's just got Sang, that's nothing compared to OUR manpower, dude!" Mikey cut in, still bouncing on his feet with Donnie's return and plans to visit frequently. "We've got mutants, humans, and superhumans on our side!"

The four of them suddenly felt reassurance. Though a difference in numbers wasn't always a guarantee for victory, it helped knowing they had more allies than enemies if things went south. A pause settled among the brothers, but it ended when three of them ganged up on Donnie and literally backed him into a corner.

"So, what did you do on your honeymoon?" Leo interrogated with shocking curiosity.

"Was Shredder's old mansion cool? Did it have a game room?" Mikey followed in, shoving his face into Donnie's.

"Did you two…y'know…get it on?" Raph asked with a sly waggle of the eyebrows.

A dark blush flooded Donnie's face after hearing Raph's lewd question. It prompted him into shoving his brothers away and giving them a flustered look. How would Raph feel if someone asked what he and April did in their private time? Just from the looks they gave each other, he speculated just what they did together when left alone. But he wouldn't bring it up; he would just fuss at him. "D-Don't ask me if we 'got it on', Raph! That's just nasty!"

Being defensive over it was a dead-giveaway to what they did, and Donnie knew that. He crossed his arms and looked away as his blush faded, but couldn't shake the prying stares of his brothers. He knew he couldn't fool them with denial. He wouldn't give them the explicit details due to his utmost respect for his wife, but would offer them one thing.

"The only thing I'll say is…" He paused and found himself sighing dreamily, a goofy smile on his face. "…Every minute with her is _magical_."

"Go no further than that, Donatello!" A voice called from the dojo.

Donnie's blush immediately returned. "S-Sensei!"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, everyone kept their senses sharp. So far, there was no sign of Tiger Claw or Sang, but that didn't mean the threat went away. Miwa and Shinigami decided to remain in Japan after much thought, but convinced Alopex and Ryoji to stay in New York and lend a hand. The only one to limit patrol time was Casey, who stayed by the now-bed-resting Gabrielle's side. April did patrol when she could, when she wasn't bogged down with college or sudden nightmares. Cheyloe also helped when she wasn't bogged down with work, and kept her pistol on her always. Even so, she, April, and Casey would often go straight home after their activities in case something happened.

Tonight, Donnie decided to do surveillance from the Lunar Palace rooftop. Over the course of several nights, he and his brothers set up cameras across the city to record any activity. Most of the cameras went to the docks and the sight of Shredder's old lair. So far, they managed to catch sight of a few men dressed in odd uniforms. A zoom of the camera revealed that their uniforms concealed Foot garb. They obviously weren't Foot Bots, but more than likely grunts coming to survey the area. After all, the Kraang were no longer around to give the Foot an endless supply of robots.

And then, through the camera on the docks, Donnie saw him.

A vessel came from the waters, and onto the platform stood a cloaked Tiger Claw. Donnie hovered his face closer to the handheld screen and watched the mutant exiting the ship, along with someone wearing an identical cloak. The figure gave him an ominous sense of familiarity, but couldn't see his face. Both of them were accompanied by about four or five uniformed men, and they were headed towards the city.

"Guys, they're here." Donnie announced over his T-Phone. "Trail them, but don't engage them unless necessary."

 _"_ _Don't worry, we won't."_ Leo's voice assured. _"Andie and I will keep watch at the old Foot Headquarters. You just hold everything down on the home front."_

A click from the door caught Donnie's attention, prompting him to enter the apartment from the balcony. To his relief, it was only Cheyloe returning from the hospital. He watched the brunette setting her purse to the side, looking a little more worn than usual, perhaps from the worry over Tiger Claw. He greeted her with pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"You made it home okay." He sighed in relief. "How was work?"

"Exhausting, and I'm normally the most energetic nurse on the staff!" The brunette allowed Donnie to kiss her again before walking over to the kitchen cabinet and opening it. "So, how's surveillance going?"

Donnie hesitated, putting the tablet down on the table and taking a seat in front of his laptop. "Well…Tiger Claw's finally here. He's got some guy with him and a few goons, but they came in from the docks and are going into the city."

Chey immediately froze as she grabbed for a jar of peanut butter, turning her head to her husband in worry. "…Do you think he's headed our way? He hasn't found where we live, has he?"

"I don't believe so. We don't know what he's in New York for or why, but we're not engaging him until we have an idea what he's doing." He made sure to give her a stern look after he spoke, which he often used to remind someone of a rule and emphasize its importance. "I'm sure most of his activity will be at night, so you'll be safe at work. But you know to come right home or to the lair when it gets dark."

"I know, I know. But you should also remember that I know how to defend myself." Chey reprimanded before focusing on the peanut butter jar again and grabbing a spoon. She understood Donnie's concerns, but also knew he didn't need to worry so much over her. If a gunshot didn't work against Tiger Claw, there was always her superhuman power. "But there's something I don't get…why would Tiger Claw come to New York if he wanted more manpower besides Sang? Wouldn't he have a better time recruiting sympathizers in Japan?"

"Well…there's the possibility he's looking for something in Shredder's old lair, but that place is in ruins." Donnie pondered on it more, finding himself curious as well. Then an idea clicked for him. "He might be looking to see if anything in Baxter's lab is salvageable. Some of his equipment could've survived the destruction Shredarrah's creation caused."

An idea seemed to hit Chey as well. "You don't think he's looking for mutagen, do you? What if some of it's still buried underground? If he got his hands on it, who knows what he could create?"

The genius turtle thought about his wife's questions, feeling cold dread chill his veins like ice. If there was indeed mutagen left over in the Foot ruins or anywhere in New York, he could do just about anything with it. Tiger Claw could mutate himself further like Rahzar did. He could create more mutants to serve his cause and target them. He could even…no, he wouldn't go that far, would he? He couldn't possibly try and create a new Shredder. If he did, why would he need Sang? Donnie's mind was so engrossed in the possibilities that he only now realized what Cheyloe was doing.

"Are you eating right out of the peanut butter jar?"

Chey looked down and realized she ate half the jar of peanut butter in no time. With her mouth still full of peanut butter, she swallowed and replied, "Hey, lunch barely filled me up and I was starving. Don't come between a lady and food."

Blinking his eyes, Donnie suddenly shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. Nothing she did ever ceased to amaze him, not even her odd choice of eating habits.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off…

* * *

"Okay, what do you hear, Andie?"

Andromeda turned on her scanner and watched the scene below at the Foot HQ ruins. The normally-quarantined area now had a group of people and two cloaked figures venturing into the rubble and searching for something. The larger figure ordered the grunts to dig faster, while the other figure remained silent. The cyborg heightened her hearing and listened in on whatever was being said between the two.

 _"_ _You are certain it could have survived after three years in rubble?"_

 _"_ _If we can't find it here, there are other places to look. I hope our stop in England proved fruitful on your behalf."_

 _"_ _But it did. That was our original base of operations, so it only stands that we have the original copy of her research. Just be sure Chaplin does not tamper with it, feline."_

 _"_ _The notes are too valuable. Chaplin doesn't have the knowledge of genetics that Stockman did. He'll need all he can get to make this work."_

Still listening, she updated Leo with what she heard so far. "They were in England before they came here. They retrieved some sort of research for an individual named Chaplin. But…" She paused and kept listening, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "The smaller figure's voice…the larger figure's voice clearly indicates Tiger Claw, but the other is unfamiliar. It does, however, have an accent common to people hailing from France."

Leo's eyes widened and he joined her in watching. "France? Wait, that couldn't mean…"

Leo never exactly heard the guy speak before, but he knew who could identify the voice. If Cheyloe couldn't, it would be up to Raph and April. But if that was who he thought it was, things officially got worse. "Andie, are you recording this?"

"Yes. Both visual and sound."

Another hour passed without new activity, and Leo fought not to fall asleep. Andie, in the midst of her surveillance, noticed the drowsy Leo and scooted him closer with an arm around his shoulders. Looking at his resting form made a small smile grace her lips. If they didn't have to watch Tiger Claw, she wouldn't mind just sitting here with Leo and enjoying the city air. The moment of quiet didn't last when she noticed the grunts finally pushing aside more rubble and finding something of interest. When she saw exactly what they pulled out…

"Leo, wake up!" She shook the turtle awake and pointed to what went on below. "You will not believe this."

Leo blinked the sleep out of his eyes and focused on what the grunts found. When he looked at them, he sucked in a sharp breath and felt lead in his stomach. One of the grunts carried a perfectly-preserved, unbroken sample canister of mutagen. Of all the things that had to survive the destruction, it had to be THAT. But that wasn't the only surprise. Another grunt emerged from the three-year-old wreckage and pulled out a familiar metal object.

"The Kuro Kabuto?" Leo whispered. "I guess either they miss Shredder that much…or there's something in the helmet they want."

"They could retrieve a sample of Shredder's genetic material from dried blood or skin cells in the helmet." Andromeda paused and watched the group separate into two directions. One group headed in the direction of what was once Baxter Stockman's old lab. The other group headed for the locations of old Kraang bases. "We have what we need now. Let us inform Raphael and Michelangelo to keep their eyes peeled. Donatello needs this information."

The duo immediately left their post and headed for the lair, being sure to remain unseen by the two cloaked figures.

* * *

 **So that's the end of part 1. Part 2 will have the reveals, both happy and sad, and we'll be having some more insight into Pimiko's plan and what Sang could be up to. I also decided to give Chaplin a first name since he never had one in canon. Anyway, I'm making some progress on the Tidbits, and I'll actually be posting the next chapter of this sometime tomorrow! Then I'll have the next chapter of "Falling, Falling, Fallen" up before long, so we'll be getting some good updates! Until then, stay tuned!**


	8. Sudden Discoveries, Part 2

**Author's Note: Updated a little quicker this time, didn't I? Well, we're continuing where we left off with investigating Tiger Claw and Sang. Let's just say we'll see more of Sang's sanity slipping and that he'll have an even greater role later on. Plus, we'll see that something's going on with Chey and we'll find out what that is. And I'll let another hint slip: Casey's not going to get a break for a while, especially if you Mirage Comics fans know what I'm talking about. All right, enough from me. Time to enjoy the show!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sudden Discoveries, Part 2

 _"_ _But it did. That was our original base of operations, so it only stands that we have the original copy of her research. Just be sure Chaplin does not tamper with it, feline."_

 _"_ _The notes are too valuable. Chaplin doesn't have the knowledge of genetics that Stockman did. He'll need all he can get to make this work."_

The recorded conversation emanated from the computer Andromeda plugged herself into for all to hear. The first voice, the French-accented voice, made Raphael and April immediately freeze. They knew that voice anywhere; the same voice that threatened to force Anna to reduce Raph to a pet-store turtle. The same voice that creepily called April a little flower in his native language.

"I-It's him…" April stated in a low voice. "That's definitely Sang."

Raph wanted to rant and rave, to express his anger over the creep returning and what he could do to them. Instead, he slowly shook his head and muttered, "T-That's not possible. April left him fried, so how'd he get back to normal!?"

"Maybe that Chaplin guy's got something to do with it." Leo offered, turning to face Donnie's direction. "Think you can look him up?"

"Already did." Donnie turned the lab computer monitor to face the others, and it showed a picture of a redheaded young man from a list of college graduates. While the photo wasn't up-to-date, it was enough that they could get a name. "Dr. Matthew Chaplin, graduated at the top of his class at Yale. The guy majored in robotics and neurological science, but dropped off the radar after accusations of accepting bribes from weapons companies."

Andromeda unplugged herself from the computer and decided to give her input. "His expertise in neuroscience would mean he has the capability of restoring one's mental functions. Luc Sauveterre is no exception, it seems. However, judging from the surveillance recorded by Raphael and Michelangelo…"

Images came up on the computer from the cameras Donnie installed showing Tiger Claw and Sang at various locations. Baxter Stockman's old lair, several abandoned Kraang bases, and even areas where most of the spilled mutagen from years ago ended up. All showed them retrieving the preserved substance. The one that stuck out the most was the mutagen and the Kuro Kabuto retrieved from the Foot HQ ruins. Donnie leaned forward and interlocked his hands, using them to hide the deep frown forming on his lips; he wouldn't want them to know the dread building up inside, but they'd be crazy not to feel the same way. One, the bad guys actually found mutagen in good condition, and they still had no idea what they wanted to use it for.

Splinter, upon seeing the helmet of his brother-turned-enemy, furrowed his brow. "It seems as though they have indeed found a new leader…or they are desperate enough to resurrect the old one."

"Can they really bring Shredder back from the dead like that? How do you bring someone back from the dead with mutagen?" Mikey asked, his confusion as a means to mask the anxiety he felt deep down.

"If they wanted to bring back the real Shredder, they'd form a cult and perform a satanic ritual. Gathering mutagen and Shredder's helmet might mean creating a clone or another Shredarrah, or even those Shredder-prawn mutants." April mulled over everything they knew so far, but something still nagged at her. Her empathetic powers seemed to pass this feeling onto everyone else when they had similar expressions. "Something's weird, though. They're obviously looking for mutagen and some notes, but why aren't they looking for us? Surely, they'd come back to New York to get revenge, so why aren't they?"

Donnie answered, "Maybe they're saving the revenge for whatever they're going to make with that mutagen. As long as they don't have our locations, we'll be fine." He picked up the T-Phone on his desk and started rapidly typing several text messages. "I'll pass this on to Miwa and Shingami; they can pass it on to Ryoji-san. Alopex…I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid for the sake of revenge."

Which was why Ryoji would be the primary recipient of the information, as he knew how to keep the fox grounded. They all learned the hard way that revenge was the easiest way to self-destruction; just ask Oroku Saki. If Alopex went rogue for the sake of taking out Tiger Claw, most would applaud her for taking out her brother. They, however, knew that Tiger Claw was the key in figuring out how to take down the Foot before it grew to power again. But another question lingered: whose notes did Sang need in order to give this Dr. Chaplin? There was only one answer; someone who had areas of expertise in genetics that Chaplin didn't.

Farrah Rosenberg.

Donnie thought of this and knew the clone possibility didn't seem so farfetched anymore. "If they use Farrah's research to create some kind of super clone…"

No one seemed to hear Donnie's whispers to himself. The silence was enough to weigh their shoulders down like the world on Atlas. A few moments later, Mikey was the first to break the silence. "Hey, how come Chey's not here? Shouldn't she know this, too?"

Donnie blinked, answering, "Oh, she went to bed early. She's been pretty tired lately, and I didn't want to wake her."

"Chey, the queen of fitness and the most energetic of people, tired? That's a new one." The red-masked turtle snorted.

"Well, better her go to bed early as opposed to eating out of the peanut butter jar." Donnie retorted. Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms and legs, he added with annoyance that hid worry, "Don't get me started on her literally chugging a gallon of orange juice. And I thought Mikey had a big appetite…"

April suddenly blinked at that information. Then she thought about when she last saw Cheyloe. She remembered the brunette acting as though she was easily fatigued, and remembered her mentioning buying some more peanut butter to the point of borderline-obsession. Plus, she couldn't help but notice that her clothes looked just a tad…snug. If there was one thing she knew about Chey, it was that she kept herself in shape not matter what she had on her plate or how much.

Was she…no, that was impossible.

But perhaps she would lightly bring it up the next time the two could talk alone. Until then, they had to keep an eye on the Foot.

* * *

Cheyloe found herself sitting anxiously on the commode and becoming a slave to her wristwatch.

The anxiety didn't come from knowing that Tiger Claw and Sang came back to New York. That was several _weeks_ ago, and according to the others they left as quickly as they came once they found mutagen. No one knew where they headed, but at least they left New York for the time being. Her anxiety came from another source: the odd symptoms she'd been suffering around the time they started watching for the mutant tiger. She didn't pay much mind to them until a visit from April made her think.

 _The previous day…_

 _"_ _Cheyloe, how much of that stuff did you eat?"_

 _The brunette looked over at the empty peanut butter jar she just bought the other day and grinned sheepishly. "Weird, huh? I normally don't eat that much, but lately I just can't get enough of it. I've started feeling that way about orange juice, too."_

 _April paused and happened to glance over at a photo of Donnie and Chey on the shelf, one that was from the turtles' 19_ _th_ _Mutation Day. Seeing Donnie's image reminded her of how he brought up his wife's strange behavior, so she decided to dig deeper. "Donnie mentioned that you've been feeling tired lately, too. Sure you're not sick?"_

 _"_ _No, I haven't been running a fever or anything. I've been doing my normal work, and it's never made me this tired before." Chey admitted quietly. "Maybe it's just stress over Tiger Claw and whatever the Foot's doing…if it's actually back."_

 _The redhead finally glanced over at the bathroom door. She certainly seemed to be having her suspicions confirmed, but now she would have to be point-blank. With a deep breath, she asked, "Chey, when was your last period?"_

 _"_ _W-What?"_

 _"_ _I'm serious. It'll probably help you know what's going on with you. When was your last period?"_

 _Chey opened her mouth to offer a rebuttal, but stopped when she started thinking on it. Come to think of it, when DID she have her last period? The last time she remembered having a period was…about a week or two before the honeymoon. She didn't pay any mind to it before, but now found it odd that she didn't have her 'time of the month' for close to two months._

 _"_ _April, are you suggesting…"_

A quick trip to the pharmacy, and now Chey found herself in an anxious waiting game. Donnie would be back shortly, and she debated on whether or not to voice her concerns. Perhaps the symptoms were from stress; there was no way it was possible for the results to be positive. Wouldn't Donnie's mutation leave him sterile? But what if it didn't? She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as time literally came to a crawl. She wished over and over that the test would be done and get some result; she didn't care which one she got.

A beep from her wristwatch caught her attention. She reached towards the counter and grabbed the plastic stick to look at the results. She even looked at the second one to see if the results were false. Her eyes widened, and she looked at them once, twice, three times. No matter how many times she blinked her eyes, both had the same result. Her heart threatened to race, but she fought to keep calm and keep a clear head. But how could she keep a clear head when the impossible happened?

"Cheyloe, I'm home!"

The brunette immediately threw the second stick in the trash and placed the first one on the counter. Taking a deep breath and calming herself, she washed her hands and straightened her hair. If she was going to tell Donnie, she had to keep composed. She had to be the calm person she always was. Before Donnie could call her again, she exited the bathroom and went to face her husband. There he was standing in the living room, looking for her until their eyes met. She knew he just returned from patrol and from discussing Foot activity, and saw the smile on his face from seeing her. How was he going to react?

"Hey, babe, are you feeling any better?" He asked innocently.

She only nodded her head. Her lack of words caused Donnie's eyes to flash with concern, and she mentally berated herself for making him worry. She had to talk and tell him now. "Donnie…" Chey swallowed hard and made herself finish, "There's something important I have to tell you."

Donnie's smile dropped. His worry skyrocketed, and he feared the worst. He feared her symptoms were signs of a serious illness. But he'd hear it from her before he could panic. "Chey, what's the matter?"

She didn't answer, and he asked again, "Cheyloe, what's going on? Are you okay?"

With a shaky breath, the brunette looked down for a moment before looking into the eyes of her husband. "Donnie…" Without even thinking, her hand immediately went to rest over her lower abdomen, and she finally confessed to the worried turtle, "Donnie…I'm pregnant."

Donnie felt as though time suddenly skidded to a stop the moment he heard the word 'pregnant'. He cycled the word in his mind over and over again, wondering if what he heard was real. If it was real, then how could this have happened? How could she be pregnant? It was impossible! She could've gotten pregnant by…and Donnie stopped himself there when he realized what he even considered. Chey would _never_ do that to him; she would never go behind his back with another man. The Cheyloe he knew was the most faithful woman any man could ask for, and betraying him would mean throwing away every sacrifice they made for each other. So how could this happen?

Unless…he wasn't sterile like he previously thought. Perhaps his mutant DNA combined with her superhuman DNA and further exposure to mutagen radiation increased the chances. If he determined it correctly that conception occurred at least the first or second time they slept together…that would mean she was at least two months pregnant. For it to even be viable for this long would mean it could likely carry to term…

"D-Donnie, are you okay?"

The turtle in purple snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his worried wife. The look on her face had many questions written in it, and the biggest one feared that he was angry. That he would want her to get rid of it. As much as this shocked him, he wouldn't force that on her; he would only bring it up if it threatened her life. He prayed that her superhuman genetics would prevent any sort of danger to her health. But he would bring that up later; he needed to assure her that he wasn't feeling what she feared.

"I-I'm okay, I think." Donnie found himself taking a seat on the sofa and still processing what he heard. "I-I mean, it's just…I never thought this would be possible. I always thought…I always thought our mutations left us unable to procreate. But maybe the human DNA that mutated us is stronger than I thought."

Cheyloe sat down beside him and kept her head down and her hands in her lap. She didn't know what to think right now. Honestly, she knew that she felt happy about this, but she also felt scared. Scared that she was pregnant during such a critical time. Scared of how everyone else would feel about the news. The others would probably be okay…but she didn't know how her parents would react. Her mother would probably chew her out for sleeping with Donnie, and she knew her mother kept some resentment towards her not marrying one of the boys from home. Her dad would probably be shocked but be elated later on. But how was Donnie really feeling about this?

"Donnie, I'm so sorry…"

Donnie turned to her with a look of surprise on his face. "F-For what? Neither of us knew this would happen, Chey!"

"Well, we haven't even been married long, and with Tiger Claw and Sang back, I just…" She paused and fought not to begin crying. "Do we need to-"

"No…unless the worst happened, I would NEVER make you go through that." Donnie quickly assured and took hold of her hands. He knew both were scared of how this would progress, but that didn't mean things would go wrong. If there was one thing he learned from her, it was to think positive. "True, we haven't been married long…and it's even possible we're not ready. But…we've been hit with unexpected surprises before."

Cheyloe looked at him with bleary bluish-green eyes. "So…s-so you're okay with-"

"I am…but are you?" Donnie saw her look taken aback by his question. Did she really think he would be mad at her about this? "Do _you_ want to keep it?"

She didn't hesitate in nodding her head. She wanted more than anything to keep it; just the thought of a little being growing inside her filled her with joy. She also knew they had to start being prepared for everything that would happen over the coming months. "Do you think we have the means to support it?"

"Well, I never did quit my online tech support job. I can just pick up some extra work and we can put money back." Donnie suddenly found himself letting go of one of Chey's hands and placing his hand on her stomach. "Whatever happens, I'm not putting this all on you. We do this together."

Chey didn't know if her emotions were the result of Donnie's comforting words or hormones, but she found herself hugging him with teary eyes and smiling. She found herself finally able to say the words, "I can't believe we're having a baby…"

The shock in Donnie wore off, and he also felt a sense of joy and a growing sense of pride. He picked his wife up as she still held him and kissed her on the cheek. Opening his eyes, he found his cheeks wet from his own tears, but he didn't care at the moment. He just held onto Chey and kissed her until she grinned from ear-to-ear. He was scared, most definitely, but he now saw that this was a light in the middle of a dark time. All thoughts of Tiger Claw and Sang, the Foot Clan, a new Shredder, were pushed aside and replaced with a new thought.

They were going to be parents.

* * *

Pimiko stared silently at the fluid-filled tanks surrounding her. Chaplin typed away at his computer console and went over the notes on Farrah Rosenberg's genetic research. Most of it was involving how to alter genes to wipe out defects, but the section that drew his attention was how to alter genes to develop superhuman abilities and how to keep those genes stable. Tiger Claw also managed to recover files from Baxter Stockman's burned-down lab on how to create a new form of mutagen: a super mutagen. If Sang was to be trusted, combining superhuman research with mutagen research would create the perfect warrior…the perfect, reborn Oroku Saki. With him by her side, she would be unstoppable and be recognized as the true heir.

Of course, she would also keep her end of the bargain in order to prevent sabotage. One of the tanks would be specially reserved for Sang's request. In one of the tubes on Chaplin's desk was the paternal DNA extracted from her blood combined with skin cells from the Kuro Kabuto. Another tube contained DNA extracted from the piece of fingernail Sang provided. Chaplin read enough of the notes to finally figure out how to combine the samples with this altered mutagen and tweak the genes as the samples developed. She could see the superhuman standing eerily close to the sample containing Farrah's DNA.

"Sang, would you like to sit down?" She asked.

Sang slowly turned to her, stared for a moment, and shook his head. "No…I prefer to watch and make sure he doesn't contaminate her. She's so delicate right now…"

Perhaps she would advise Sang step outside for some air. She'd met crazier people before, such as a few ex-Foot members driven mad by the dark things they dabbled with or the supplements taken to keep up with her father's demands. Sang, though…she'd still keep her eye on him. After all, why fully trust someone who didn't have his full mental function?

"How long do you predict the samples will grow into full beings, Chaplin?" Pimiko questioned.

The redheaded scientist glanced over at her, not noticing Sang growling lightly, and replied, "It depends on how the cells react to the super mutagen and isotope. It could be weeks, or even months. But if we rush the process, it could result in defective clones."

"Whatever it takes to perfect them." She declared swiftly. "All I want is for this to be successful…and clone or not, my father and I can extract our vengeance on the Hamato Clan. Not a single one will be left in this world."

She didn't notice the cunning gleam in Sang's eyes…

* * *

"Mr. Jones?"

Casey sat up in his chair in the waiting room and looked at the doctor addressing him. The look on the man's face told him the news he would get wouldn't be good. So Casey, the normally throw-caution-to-the-wind guy, gave him a serious gaze and cleared his throat. "How is she, Doc?"

Casey didn't know how or why it started, but Gabrielle went into labor several weeks early. After scrambling to close the garage and riding a cab instead of his motorcycle, he managed to get her to the hospital. It came to the point that they couldn't stop it, so they had no choice but to deliver the baby. That actually went well, and they became the proud parents of a baby girl. The baby ended up being put in an incubator, but everything else seemed good. He thought Gabby just closed her eyes for a nap when he decided to stop by the flower shop and get her some carnations. So why did the doctor call him back?

"Mr. Jones…first off, let me say that Shadow's prognosis is good. Though she was born premature, she'll do fine as long as she stays in the incubator." The doctor explained.

Casey still felt like something was wrong. "…What about Gabby? How's she?"

The moment the doctor's face fell, he knew his dread proved justified.

"I'm sorry…we didn't realize she hadn't stopped bleeding until it was too late."

He could've sworn his heart stopped. She was just fine when he left her; tired, but just fine. She just closed her eyes to take a nap. Now this quack told him that she was… "W-What?"

"Mr. Jones…Gabrielle passed away."

Passed away…just a 'kind' way of saying _dead_. They'd barely been married for a year, and she had to be snatched away like that. He already dealt with the heartbreak of losing his mother, and now the Jones luck ran its course again by claiming Gabrielle as its victim. She was dead, and their child had to lay in an incubator just to have any chance at being normal.

Casey never thought he could scream in such agony until now, and kept on even as security came to calm him down.

Casey Jones had a new title to add to his list. Vigilante, hockey player, coach, mechanic, husband, father...widower.

* * *

 **Yes, unfortunately, I've kept with the tradition of Gabrielle dying after having Shadow. In this story, though, Shadow is Casey's biological daughter. Now the big revelation is here: we're officially going to have some Dadatello here! So how will everyone else react to both Chey's pregnancy and Casey losing his wife? What is Sang plotting behind Pimiko's back? Will we see the return of Shredder and Farrah?**

 **Along with another chapter, we'll have some more tidbits. A Raphril-centric one, a tidbit of when Casey first met Gabrielle, the return of the Triceratons, and one later on giving us Ryoji's backstory (he's going to have an important role soon). With that said, do stay tuned for more!**


	9. Good News and Bad News

**Author's Note: Finally, this one's updated! Once again, sorry for the late updates! I've had the worst case of writer's block lately and I'm slowly starting to get rid of it! Anyway, Donnie and Chey finally share the news of the coming bundle of joy, but there may be one person who's not so happy about it. We'll see how that goes and how everyone reacts to this and less-than-great news. Read and give plenty of reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Good News and Bad News

Everyone in the lair waited for two things: breakfast, and Donnie and Chey's arrival. Even Ryoji and Alopex joined in a traditional Hamato family breakfast. By traditional, that meant whatever concoction Michelangelo came up with that would either be so good it filled you up, or so good you'd get diarrhea. The idea of breakfast also drew April to the lair and she and Andromeda helped Mikey prepare the most important meal of the day. Leo went to pour cups of tea for Master Splinter and Ryoji and a glass of orange juice for Alopex. Raph read through one of his magazines until he grunted and closed it.

"What's takin' them so long? The food's gonna get cold!"

"We're not even eating yet, Raph. They'll be here." Leo sighed and took a seat at the already-cramped table in one of Mikye's lawn chairs. "The only thing we'll worry about is leaving them enough food before you and Mikey devour it."

The turtle in red rolled his eyes. "Psh, I'm not a hog like Mikey. I need protein to sustain these muscles, and it looks like yours are goin' soft, big brother."

April and Andie laughed, both from Raph poking Leo's bicep and Leo's immediate pout. No sooner did Raph make his joke that two pairs of footsteps entered through the turnstiles, and everyone saw Donnie and Cheyloe enter. Leo and Raph especially noticed that the looked happy about something, which automatically made them suspicious. When it came to Donnie, they knew that if he had something planned for them, he would hide his deviousness with a smile as he learned from Mikey. But if Chey was in on it…oh, boy.

Mikey noticed them and swung around, showing a skillet full of scrambled eggs. "The happy couple's finally here! I hope you two are ready for a Chef Mikey breakfast special-"

The moment the smell of eggs hit her superhuman nostrils, Chey's face paled and her hand clamped over her mouth. She immediately bolted from the kitchen to the nearest bathroom before all of them lost their appetite. Only Splinter had good-enough hearing to catch the muffled retching coming from the bathroom. Everyone kept quiet and looked to Donnie for an explanation. Mikey, however, wore an expression of pure disappointment.

"Is that what she thinks of my cooking? She didn't even eat any of it!" Mikey whined.

"Mikey, she wasn't disgusted by your cooking…" Donnie began gently. "She's, uh, sensitive to certain smells now, and eggs just happened to fall in the red."

"But hasn't Chey always had a sensitive nose? What's different now?"

Once Donnie could hear the bathroom door open, he took it as a signal to go ahead and answer. "It's different because…" He had to pause and fight the huge grin on his face, ignoring the confusion spreading in the kitchen. With hands clasped together and the grin finally winning, he gladly announced, "Chey's pregnant!"

Splinter, Leo, and Raph spat their drinks out at the same time. April and Andie both went wide-eyes and Alopex and Ryoji slowly sat their cups down to process the information. Mikey was the only one grinning giddily, tossing the hot skillet on the middle of the stove and hugging his equally-grinning brother. He even grabbed onto Cheyloe and hugged her once she came back to the kitchen. The freckled turtle would've bounced up and down with them, but didn't in fear of making the brunette vomit again.

"You guys are gonna be parents!? We're gonna be uncles!?" Mikey glanced over at Splinter before again asking, "Splinter's gonna be a grandpa!?"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, Mikey! Now could you please let us go?" Donnie begged.

Mikey let go and allowed the couple to breathe, but they weren't free from the scrutinizing gazes of the others. Or the many questions they had to answer on how this was possible. From what Donnie could tell, Leo, Raph, and Splinter had the most questions. Why wouldn't they, though? This was the first time they had this happen, and he knew they had that dark thought creeping through the back of their minds.

"So…you two aren't kidding?" Leo asked the question in shock, but everyone felt something else hidden behind it. What it was, they didn't know, but Leo didn't give them the opportunity to ask, continuing, "How's that even possible? Donnie, you said our mutations made us-"

"Well, even I'm wrong, Leo." Donnie countered. "There could be a number of factors affecting it, but it doesn't look like we're sterile at all. And considering Chey's already two months pregnant, it's also viable-"

"Wait, TWO months!? So she's been pregnant for two months and you didn't tell us!?" Raph barked.

Chey decided to step in and calm her brother-in-law down. "We didn't even find out until last night! I just thought most of my symptoms were from overworking myself until April made me realize I missed my, well, time of the month _twice_. I took two tests just to be sure…" She knew what crossed through Raph's mind right then, and she assured, "And no…I would NEVER go behind Donnie's back. Donnie's most-definitely the father."

Raph blinked and held his hands up in surprise. "W-Whoa, hey, I know you wouldn't do that, Chey. We're just shocked…we all thought it'd be impossible to have kids."

"But if Chey's pregnant, that means we CAN have kids, dudes! It won't end with us!" Mikey cheered as he went to open the freezer door and reveal Ice Cream Kitty. "Kitty, there's gonna be another Hamato in the family, 'cause Chey's preggers!"

The genius turtle and the brunette looked anxiously at Splinter, who stayed silent after nearly choking on his tea. He had the look on his face that hid whatever went through his mind. Surely he had to be happy about this…but if he wasn't, he had good reason. The Foot Clan qualified as reason enough. Then, after everyone else stared at Splinter, too, the rat had a small smile on his face. A chuckle then came out of his mouth, though they didn't know whether to take that as good or bad.

"It seems there is one surprise after another." Splinter mused, slightly shaking his head. "I thought the biggest surprise would be you getting married, Donatello…but the both of you bringing a child into the world is truly the biggest surprise."

Donnie found himself at a loss for words, but found his tongue once the shock wore off. "S-So…y-you're happy about this?"

Splinter looked genuinely surprised by his son's question. "Why would I not be? I'm absolutely happy for the both of you! I never would have thought I'd finally become a grandfather!"

The husband and wife breathed a collective sigh of relief. The growing positive reactions of the others also helped them feel secure about the situation. Leo's shock immediately morphed into glee and he was the first after Splinter to voice congratulations. Donnie got several pats on the shoulder and shell from the guys, and Chey got hugs and squeals from April. Even Andie was found feeling excitement over the news. The world could be ending, and it wouldn't put a damper on the celebration.

Raph's T-Phone suddenly rang with Casey's number on the screen. He stopped giving his congratulations and answered it, half-expecting Casey wanted to make plans for busting heads tonight. He planned on sharing the news with him as well and joke about his kid 'having competition'. He pressed the receive button on his phone and answered, "What's up, Casey?"

The others watched Raph pause after his greeting. Seconds later, they saw his face fall and knew something terrible happened. They heard the red-masked turtle stutter out a few words-Raph never stuttered unless it was a very dire situation-and telling Casey to calm down, then a promise to be over right away. A few quiet words were spoken, then he finally hung up the phone. Given the news received earlier, how could he tell them _this_? Raph decided it was better to be honest than pretend things were just peachy-keen.

"…Gabby's dead."

A few forks dropped and clattered against the plates. Donnie was actually the first to ask, "What happened to her!?"

"What about the baby!?" April cut in.

Raph took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. He couldn't get the sound of Casey sobbing out of his mind. He never knew someone could sound so broken until now. "They delivered 'er early, but…Gabby wouldn't stop bleeding. They didn't catch it 'till it was too late."

Everyone reeled from the revelation. Casey had only been married for over a year, and he already lost his wife and had a child fighting to survive. Wasn't it bad enough that the guy lost his mom and almost got killed by Shredder. Then they noticed the way Donnie and Chey looked. Realization dawned on them that the couple took the news the hardest; not just because of it being Casey, but because now they had to face that risk. They could see the intense fear in Donnie's eyes and knew he played out the scenario of his wife dying for the same reason. Before they could say anything to calm him down, he bolted for the lab.

That was when, to their surprise, Ryoji got up to follow him. They were surprised again when Alopex went to the shaken Cheyloe and decided to talk her down.

Ryoji opened the lab doors and found Donnie sitting at his desk, head clutched in his hands. He could feel the distress radiating off the turtle without having to look at his face. While he had no children, he could see why the news of this Casey's wife dying from childbirth would be upsetting. Combined with this being an unusual pregnancy to start with, Donatello had justified reason to be scared. But no matter the situation, Ryoji had to learn not to let fear consume his mind and spirit. It was time Donatello learned the same.

"Donatello…I wish to speak with you." The man spoke softly.

Donnie swiftly turned around in surprise and saw him standing in the doorway. "R-Ryoji-san! I-I didn't know you were there…"

Ryoji glanced around the lab and saw the numerous chemistry sets and tools neatly secured in their compartments. He would have to ask Donnie to show him his inventions, perhaps even suggest helping him with a few of them. "Yoshi told me you seek refuge in your lab when stressed." With a pause, the man came closer until he stood next to the turtle. "It is obvious the news of Casey's wife passing has shaken you. You are worried for Cheyloe, correct?"

Donnie's breath shook when he sighed. Splinter said Ryoji was a lot like him, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that he could tell how he felt. "It's just…if this can happen to Gabrielle, who's to say it won't happen to Chey, either? This is already an unnatural pregnancy in the eyes of most. What if the mutagen in the baby's system ends up killing her? I've never exactly seen how pure mutagen mixes with superhuman blood! Not to mention its hybrid nature could create something that could literally rip its way out of her-"

"Donatello, calm your mind." Ryoji scolded. "You are thinking of too many what-ifs."

Donnie sighed again in defeat, lowering his head and fighting to hide his sorrow. He couldn't help when a few stray tears landed on his desk as he confessed, "…I just don't want to lose her…"

Ryoji kept a calm demeanor, but inside his heart broke for Donnie. He could understand loss, as Shredder killed off most of the Hamato family. He knew Donnie didn't want to suffer like Casey Jones had…or like Yoshi had. He didn't know if losing your wife from childbirth compared to losing your wife at the hands of your so-called brother, but that didn't matter. Donnie feared that possibility no matter the circumstances. But Donnie was also brilliant and rivaled his wife in observation. He would have to know the chances of tragedy were low so as he kept a close eye on Cheyloe. As Yoshi said, however, Donnie tended to let his mind run rampant, often into forbidden territory.

"You will not lose her. If there is one thing I already know about you, it's that you do everything in your power to help your loved ones. You don't seem to be the type to let Cheyloe succumb to something like that." Ryoji placed a firm hand on Donnie's shoulder, forcing the turtle to look the man in the eyes. "What happened to Casey's wife is indeed unfortunate, but it is not the fault of their child or her condition; it was neglect on part of the doctors. You, on the other hand, are not so neglectful, are you?"

Donnie, slightly offended, replied, "Of course I'm not! I'd fight tooth-and-nail to keep her safe!"

"Then you must not let fear put you in a chokehold. Remember that your wife is not fragile, even with her condition."

The genius turtle still felt the fear of anything happening to his wife, but understood Ryoji's words. Chey herself understood the risks as a nurse, but also knew enough how to lower the risks. He also knew he started learning about this condition to be better-prepared for the risks. He knew the risk of death was low considering advancements in medicine; Gabrielle just fell into the small percentage of those less-fortunate. Regardless of the risks, he would build up his knowledge and give enough care to ensure his wife and child remained safe.

Donnie survived being cut open by Mozar. If Cheyloe could survive a punctured lung from Farrah, she could also survive having a baby.

"You're a pretty smart guy, Ryoji-san. And…thank you." Donnie spoke kindly, flashing a small smile to his relative.

"You are family, Donatello. We are still getting to know each other, but I won't let a member of my family face their burdens alone." Ryoji gave the turtle a pat on his shoulder and an equally-small smile back. "Take a moment to clear your head. Best to come back with clarity rather than turmoil."

Ryoji left Donnie in the lab to calm his mind. When he returned to the kitchen, he found only Alopex and Cheyloe sitting at the table, both engrossed in a stern conversation. However, Chey was on the receiving end of the talk this time, and the man could see she had no hope of escaping the fox's tongue. From the looks of things, she wouldn't attempt to, anyway.

"Don't let yourself be overwhelmed with stress. That's the last thing you and your child need."

The brunette folded her hands in her lap and looked down. "I just…if this can happen to poor Gabby…and Donnie already worrying over me, it doesn't help him. I'm scared of how this is going to affect me, too…and not just physically." She could actually feel the way Alopex stared at her; the 'look me in the eyes when you talk' stare. Chey looked back up, confessing, "I don't regret this pregnancy, but I don't really know if this is going to be as smooth as I imagined, especially with mutagen involved…"

"There's no reason for you to avoid enjoying it. Had things turned out different for me, I would've settled down and started my own family." Alopex admitted bluntly. "I don't have that chance, but you do. Donatello is unwaveringly loyal to you…whatever happens to you, he'll be by your side."

The fox suddenly placed her clawed hand over one of Cheyloe's and stated, "While we have started off on the wrong foot, I know enough that Donatello will be an excellent father…and _you_ will be an excellent mother."

With bleary eyes, Chey nodded meekly and replied, "Thanks, Alopex…" Glancing behind the fox, she caught Ryoji listening in from the doorway and fully looked at him, which also alerted Alopex's attention. How long had he been standing there, and where was Donnie? "Is Donnie okay?"

"He will be fine. He just needs a moment to clear his head." Ryoji assured quietly. "Where are the others?"

"They are in the pit. They left so the two of us could talk; you took Donatello, so I took Cheyloe."

As if on cue, April entered the kitchen and noticed the trio looking calm. It worried her that Donnie wasn't present, but she could hear Ryoji say Donnie needed to clear his head. Normally, leaving Donnie alone to 'clear his head' was a bad idea due to happenings in the past. However, if Ryoji talked to Donnie, maybe it would be okay this time. It looked as though Alopex's talk with Chey worked, too. Then she remembered why she came into the kitchen and made the announcement.

"We should check on Casey," she suggested somberly, "I don't know how he's holding up, but I don't think it's good to leave him alone right now."

"What about his dad and sister?" Chey questioned.

April shook her head and replied, "They're just on their way back from a camping trip. I called Miwa and Shini, and they're coming to check on him, too." April suddenly realized she didn't know how Casey would react to the news of Donnie and Chey expecting, considering what Gabrielle died from. Would it be a good idea for them to come, let alone tell him? "If you and Donnie need to stay behind-"

"No, no…don't worry about us." Chey stopped April with a wave of her hand and got up to go to the lab. "We need to be there for Casey. I'll get Donnie and we'll go over there right away."

As she watched the brunette dash for the lab, April couldn't help but stay wary. Even Casey had a dark side when pushed over the edge…

* * *

 _Later, at Jones' Body Shop_

Raphael was the first to tap on the window and wait for a response. While the others suggested going to the apartment to find Casey, the red-masked turtle knew he came to the upstairs workshop whenever bad things went down. He also knew they'd probably discover an empty six-pack once inside. With alcohol involved, he prepared himself to encounter either so-drunk-he's-crying-like-a-baby Casey or drunk-enough-to-fly-into-a-rage Casey. The guy confided in him that if he had these spells, he'd come here so Gabby wouldn't be exposed to it. With her gone, who knows how much stability he had left…

A few seconds later, Casey stumbled over to the window and opened it. The poor guy looked pitiful: dark stubble on his face, breath reeking of cheap beer, eyes red from intoxication or crying, and body smelling like a locker room. They could see papers on his desk that came from a funeral home, and their hearts sunk further. Raph cautiously stepped in and pried a beer bottle out of Casey's grip, tossing it into a nearby trash can.

"Hey man, you don't need that stuff right now." Raph scolded quietly. He walked the vigilante over to the dingy sofa and sat him down. "How're you holdin' up?"

Casey sniffled, rubbing his runny nose with his wrist. "G-Gabby's dead an' Shadow's in a…an incubator. How-How do ya think I feel?"

Raph sighed and replied, "I know, Casey. Hey…" He gently shook his shoulder and made him look at his face. "Don't rely on that stuff to cope. You've got family here, remember?"

Casey looked down at the floor in deep thought over Raph's comment. It didn't take long for glaring at the floor to turn into small sobs muffled by his calloused hands. By this time, the others entered and surrounded Casey, giving silent support to the newly-widowed man. Miwa took the opportunity to sit down as well, rubbing his back in a comforting gesture. Witnessing Casey break down again broke Cheyloe's heart, and she leaned against Donnie to prevent breaking down herself. While she closed the space between her and her husband, she absentmindedly wrapped a protective arm around her lower abdomen.

This was something Casey noticed quickly.

"H-Hey…what's-what's up with THAT?" Casey pointed to the brunette's arm and looked at it with scrutinizing eyes. It was something Gabby used to do; the dawning realization made his eyes narrow and his teeth grind. "Oh…I get it…y-you're just gonna let 'er die too, Donnie-boy? Y-Ya gonna let it kill 'er like Shadow-"

"Jones!" Miwa shouted and roughly smacked him on the head. "It's not Shadow's fault Gabby's dead! It was bad luck and ignorant doctors! Don't take the easy way out and blame your own kid!"

"Yeah, and don't make D and Chey feel bad about havin' a baby!" Mikey cut in. "They're gonna keep it and be happy whether you like it or not!"

Casey ignored it all: the pain in his head, the words of Miwa and Mikey. Here he was left with a dead wife and a baby, and _they_ were about to have a kid, too. He should be happy for them, and he knew that, and he really was happy for them deep down. But every time he turned around, he lost a woman important to him…while they seemed to have a lot of good happening for them lately. He was just angry at getting the short end of the stick and wanted someone to blame instead of listening to Donnie-boy's famous words. It was beyond his control…

"I'm ti-tired of everything bad ha-happenin' to ME an'…an' tired of e-everything good happenin' to YOU!"

He pointed at Donnie when he spoke his slurred sentence. Before anyone could protest, the intoxicated man pushed himself off the couch and promptly locked himself in the bathroom. They could see Donnie growing angry and balling his hands into fists, but quick intervention from Leo stopped him from breaking down the door and beating Casey to a pulp. While he also wanted to give Casey a piece of his mind for his behavior and turning to the bottle, that wouldn't solve anything now. Not while there was someone who didn't need the drama standing right next to them with a shocked look on her face.

"Don't let it get to you. He's drunk and mad, and just wants somebody to blame." The blue-masked turtle eyed the brunette and added, "Chey doesn't need the stress, either."

Looking at his apprehensive wife made Donnie relax. While he knew Casey only acted on deep hurt, he also remembered a saying Mr. Doggett told him some time ago: a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. So jealousy seemed to remain on Casey's part, only this time it didn't involve April. To think it took alcohol to bring that out. He'd have to corner the guy once things settled and get answers out of him; hopefully even beat some sense into him. But as Leo said, keeping Chey free of stress was most important right now.

"He's going to need time." April said this with irritation hidden in her tone. She would've smacked Casey if Miwa hadn't beat her to it. "We'll knock some sense into him after the funeral, though."

Donnie stared down at his feet and replied with a small huff, "He can say what he wants about me…but if he says one cross word about Chey or our child, I'll make sure he needs dentures the rest of his life."

Splinter spoke up with his own concerns. "I fear that Casey indeed blames his child for Gabrielle's death. The child does not have her mother, but she needs her father. I do not believe he would harm the child, but…"

"I'll take care of that, Father." Miwa suddenly volunteered as she got up and pushed past Leo and Andie. "No activity from the Foot…so I've got some free time."

"If I may add in, it isn't just Cheyloe who needs to be free of stress. Let us assure Donnie is free from stressful stimuli, too. Solving the issue of Casey's anger may decrease any stress and ensure good health for all." Andie explained matter-of-factly before turning to Donnie. "Donnie, you will need to upgrade some of the lab equipment to be prepared for your child. Monitoring and sonography systems are required, so I will assist in reconfiguration."

"Hey…the important thing is you two need to enjoy gettin' ready to be parents. Don't listen to any crap Casey says." Raph gave this assurance while patting both Donnie and Chey on the shoulders. "I think he's happy for you…but he's too hurt over Gabby to feel anything but anger."

With the issue concerning Casey simmering for now, one thing was for certain: the next several months were going to be very long.

* * *

 **So it looks like things are more than tense between Donnie and Casey right now. For Chey's sake, we can only hope our favorite vigilante will get some sense and deal with his anger the right way. The next chapter will give us a heartwarming moment with the family and more into what Sang's planning. We'll probably end up with a few time-skips too to move the story along. Until then, stay tuned for more updates here and with my other stories, and look forward to a couple new stories and a rewritten story before long!**


	10. The First Glimpse

**Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter! Now this one has a time-skip, and there will be a few time-skips in this story just to move it along and not drag the story too long. So here we'll have some fluff mixed with some angst, such as Donnie and Chey having the first glimpse of their child, Casey coming to terms with Gabrielle's death, a moment between Leo and Andie, and another clue as to what Sang's planning. Be sure to read and give some nice reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The First Glimpse

"So you've been slavin' away for over a month for all this?"

Donatello ignored Raphael's question and marveled over the hard work paying off. Andromeda stayed true to her word and helped him gather the supplies needed to improve the lab, while the others volunteered to keep an eye on the Foot. Several trips to the dump, digging through items carelessly thrown away by doctor's offices, and a favor from the Mutanimals later, everything was set up. A table with a computer monitor and probe sat next to an adjustable, leather exam table. There was also an examination chair discarded from a dentist's office nearby for the more…thorough checkups.

"We poured our blood, oil, sweat, tears into this. I'd have to say this place is ready for Dr. Donatello's quality prenatal care!" Donnie declared boldly. "Everything's been sterilized, of course."

Raph remained somewhat unamused, while Leo took the moment to marvel over everything as well. "And you're not leavin' 'er to th' hospital WHY?"

"What, and risk the government taking Chey because she's carrying a half-mutant baby? We may be becoming known to people, but they're not ready for THAT level. But…" Donnie's proud smile faded and he rubbed the back of his neck, admitting, "If worse comes to worse, I'll put trust in Dr. Yeoh and her staff."

Leo crossed his arms, but flashed his brother a reassuring grin. "If she's got you, she's already in good hands. You've repaired Andie without Fugitoid's help AND you're the founder of retromutagen, so this should be in the bag."

Leo's reassurance proved enough to bring back Donnie's confidence. Or it was buttering up on Leo's part, given that he constantly glanced between the equipment and Andie as though he implied something. He'd let it slide, or he'd help them make that possible one day. "Go get Chey and we'll test this out."

Leo immediately opened the door to the lab and called out, "Mikey, tell Chey it's ready!"

"She's right here, Leo! I'll escort her safely!"

They could hear Cheyloe tell Mikey she was a big girl and could take care of herself, but let herself be led by him nonetheless. When Chey entered, Donnie's eyes immediately went to her middle. More specifically, they went to the small bump already in her middle. Her lean physique made it easier for her to show, and anyone up-close would be able to tell she was pregnant. He could see that she shared his anxiousness over what they were about to do: attempt to get a glimpse at their unborn child. He and the others watched her hoist herself onto the exam table and immediately stare at the blank computer monitor.

Donnie grabbed a bottle of a clear substance as the brunette lifted her shirt to expose her abdomen. "All right, fair warning: this stuff's cold. Other than that, it's perfectly safe!" Beaming aside, he flipped the computer on and asked his wife, "Ready, babe?"

Chey nodded, "Ready when you are, honey."

The others watched Donnie squirt the jelly-like substance onto Cheyloe's bare stomach before placing the probe on it. All eyes darted to the computer screen and waited for the desired image. Donnie stuck his tongue out and moved the probe, scrutinizing the black-and-white imagery and finding nothing at first. When he moved to a certain spot…he found it. He almost froze when he found it, but shook his shock off and looked closer at it. Amidst the withheld gasps of his family, Donnie stared transfixed at the image of the baby growing inside his wife.

"Whoa, it already looks like a baby!" Mikey exclaimed. "I thought it would look like a blob or something!"

The others didn't say anything, only keeping their eyes at the being quietly squirming around like it wasn't being watched. After stealing a glance at his wife, Donnie reached over and pressed a switch on the keyboard. They all suddenly heard a swooshing sound echo throughout the lab as the heartbeat reached their ears. Leo, Raph, and Mikey held their breaths at the sound and the image of their niece or nephew. Andie absentmindedly held on for dear life to her lower metallic torso while she processed the sound.

But for Donnie and Chey? If they weren't so stunned into silence, they would both erupt into joy. They couldn't describe the joy they felt from seeing their unborn child, but the brunette soon expressed it with bleary eyes and hands covering her mouth.

"I can't believe…" Cheyloe swallowed and recovered her voice to say, "That's our baby…"

As much as he wanted to keep his professional face, Donnie had to wipe at his eyes from hearing his wife's choked-up observation. "I know…I still can't believe it's possible. It's actually thriving."

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" Leo asked.

Donnie looked at the screen before shaking his head in disappointment. "No, it's still too early to tell. It should be easier to identify in another month or two as the baby develops more. For right now, the main focus is making sure it reaches the second trimester."

"Well, that's right around th' corner, isn't it?" Raph shrugged his shoulders when he asked the question, but proved as curious as the others. "So if it's done well this far, shouldn't be anything to worry about."

"True, but it never hurts to stay cautious. After all, this is the first known pregnancy involving a mutant-superhuman hybrid. We don't know how it compares to a normal human pregnancy." Donnie noted, looking again at the image of the baby to find any abnormalities. To his relief, he found none and continued to watch the small being moving around without a care. "I know I sound like I'm being paranoid, but-"

The genius turtle stopped when he found his wife's hand enclosed over his. The look on her face immediately washed him over with calmness and he made his mind rest for the moment. While he had justified reasons to border on paranoid, he remembered the words of Ryoji and couldn't let that paranoia consume him. Cheyloe and the baby were doing well right now, and keeping a level head would ensure they kept doing well. Until something happened that would actually raise concerns, he knew just to watch the progress and be physical and emotional support for her.

"We're going to be just fine, Donnie. I feel fine, and from the looks of things the baby feels fine, too." Chey stated before playfully patting his hand. "You're not the only one who's had to learn to stop worrying."

With one final look at the baby, Donnie turned off the sonogram machine and helped clean Chey up. It was while she readjusted her clothes and sat up that Mikey asked a peculiar question. "So, do your coworkers know you're pregnant? They're not gonna find out you've got a half-mutant bun in there, are they?"

The brunette smile reassuringly and replied, "Oh, Dr. Yeoh and a few others know, but only Dr. Yeoh knows all the circumstances. The others at the hospital probably believe I had it done artificially, but they can believe what they want."

"Artificially? You mean where you go and buy the tadpoles to-"

Raph suddenly cut off Mikey before he could finish his ridiculous answer by asking, "Speakin' of hospitals…wonder how Casey's doin'? Today's when Shadow's supposed to go home, after all."

Everyone's faces fell, but for different reasons. As far as they knew, Casey still hadn't bonded with Shadow, and only went to visit her because Miwa forced him to. They figured he'd be over any resentment towards her since Gabrielle's death. But Casey didn't deal with loss well and had a bad habit of misdirecting his anger. He hadn't spoken much to Donnie or Chey, either. Nevertheless, if Miwa hadn't given up on him, they wouldn't either. Casey still had them and had Shadow…but right now, Casey was all Shadow had, and she'd need him more than ever.

Maybe things would start turning around for him and that sense of peace could return.

* * *

 _At the hospital_

Casey wordlessly packed several articles of clothing and stuffed animals in a bag before tossing it in a chair. He listened to the nurse explain that even though Shadow caught up in growth, he had to be careful and help strengthen her immune system. While the nurse prattled on about formulas and sensitive-skin diapers, he could see Miwa dressing Shadow in a onesie and wrapping her in a blanket. The sight would've made most fathers crack a smile and feel pride…but he felt apathetic. He felt devoid of any feelings towards Shadow; even his anger didn't show.

The nurse finally left with congratulations for Shadow going home and an apology for 'what happened'. What happened…like Gabby no longer mattered to them. He already had enough on his plate with struggling to keep the garage alive, and now he had to deal with what was left behind. Maybe Gabby didn't matter to them, but she mattered to him.

"Casey, you ready to go?"

Casey looked over at Miwa, who readied herself to put Shadow in her carrier. He only twitched his lips and remained blank-faced, only readying himself to sling the bag over his shoulder. He'd figure out what he would do once he got home; until then, he didn't want to think about it. He grabbed at the strap of the bag when he found a hand grabbing at his shirt collar and yanking him forward.

"What th' hell are you doin', Miwa!?"

"I'm fed up with all your self-pity, Jones. I've stood by for too long and let you go on because I thought it'd fix itself. But now I'll have to make you pick up the slack and actually acknowledge your daughter!" Miwa pointed towards the carrier now containing the infant, and grabbed Casey's head so he could look at her. "Do you think Gabrielle would want you to blame your own child for her death? Or get drunk every night and nearly wreck the business you two built together?"

Casey angrily pulled away and spat, "What do YOU know 'bout what Gabby wanted!? You never liked 'er!"

"Whether or not I liked her isn't the point! The point is that you're throwing away what's left of her to feel sorry for yourself!" Miwa could hear Shadow start whimpering in the background, but decided for the moment to ignore it because she could be comforted. Casey needed the point pounded in his head right now. "Gabby's gone, and she's not coming back. Shadow is a part of her that's still here, the business you two put together is still here. So grow up and get over yourself, Jones! For once, actually look at your daughter and see you still have HER!"

Miwa roughly shoved the man towards the wall to where he stood in front of the carrier. Shadow now started wailing from her carrier, and the noise prompted Casey to look down at her. At first, his expression only showed rage, frustration, and blame. She was here instead of Gabrielle. He kept his eyes on Shadow until her eyes opened into frightened slits.

Casey suddenly took in the way she made that face. Gabby used to make that face when she was scared or remembered her abusive ex. For the first time since she was born, Casey took in how Shadow looked…how much she looked like Gabby. She had her blonde hair, but it looked obvious that she'd have his brown eyes. He suddenly pictured Gabby rising from her grave and slapping the daylights out of him over Shadow, but then hugging him and telling him things would be okay just a second later. Like she always did when he did something beyond stupid.

Blaming Shadow was one of those things.

Casey lowered his head and felt loud sobs come out of his throat. He steadied himself by putting a hand on the carrier, careful to not tip it over and hurt Shadow. He couldn't afford to lose anyone else, especially not from his own carelessness. He never looked up when Miwa came and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He couldn't see Shadow curiously looking up at him through closed eyes and continuous tears.

He just knew now that he had a lot of things to fix.

* * *

Evening came with the lair quieting down after the activity in the lab. Donatello and Cheyloe went home hours earlier after showing Splinter a photo of their baby. Raphael informed April of the sonogram and looked into Casey's wellbeing. Michelangelo briefly shared the news with Shinigami and the Mutanimals before going to meet Mondo for a night of skateboarding. With Splinter in the dojo reminiscing with Ryoji, that left Leonardo and Andromeda alone in the pit. Though an episode of _Space Heroes: The Next Generation_ aired, both seemed distracted.

"I can't believe we actually got to see an unborn baby. Donnie even got a picture printed out, too! I can't help but feel a little jealous of Donnie." Grinning, Leo turned to Andie and continued, "Don't you think it was-"

Leo stopped when he saw Andie looking down. She glanced down at her metallic arms for a moment, then curiously pressed a hand against her lower abdominal plating. It dawned on him how quiet she was after seeing Cheyloe's ultrasound and how she kept holding her middle. Now he realized he wasn't the only one jealous.

"Are you okay, Andie?"

Andie finally unclasped her middle and let out a deep sigh. "I am happy for Donatello and Cheyloe. However…I also know that starting a family is something you want, too." She saw Leo open his mouth to respond, but swiftly held her hand up. "And I fear I wouldn't be able to give you that."

"But Fugitoid's working on recreating your body, right? Then you could-" The leader in blue paused with wide eyes, looking at the mechanical maiden as though she grew another head. "Wait…did you just say…give ME that? Y-You mean-"

"Leo, I apologize if I've been pushing you away. In all honesty, I've been aware of your feelings regarding me." Andie wrung her hands together, wincing at the sound of chrome scraping together before finally pulling them apart. "I did not reciprocate those feelings or push you to admit them because…I feared that they were based on appearance alone."

Andromeda thought he only liked her for her looks? Well, Leo had to admit that he found her appearance endearing when they first met, even when she started out with just an empty stare. Over time, however, he worked hard to get to know the person underneath the metallic exterior; the mind and soul occupying it. The more time they interacted, the more her personality leaked out, and introduced him to the docile, intelligent, and charming young woman who was Andromeda. While she was right for the beginning, it evolved beyond that.

"Andie, you're more than just your looks, and you're more than just your body. Even if you don't have a human body right now, you're one of the most human people I know." With ocean-blue eyes staring deep into her violet ones, he added, "And I care more about the filling than the shell."

Leo suddenly paused before slapping his face with his palm. "Okay, that did NOT come out right."

To his surprise, Andie laughed at his silly and somewhat-suggestive comment. He immediately felt relieved, both from her sense of humor and being brought out of her down mood. Seriousness took over again when he took both of her metallic hands into his. "No matter what happens…we can make it all work. I love you and care about you too much to be that shallow."

Despite her past, despite her body, Leo…loved her? Even if he could look past those factors, what could she offer him? She wasn't cool or confident like Miwa, or assertive and fiery like April, or attentive and compassionate like Cheyloe. She had intelligence, and Leo seemed to believe she had charm…but she wasn't ideal. But perhaps she didn't need to be ideal for Leo. Perhaps for all her quirks, Leo actually enjoyed them enough to hang around. No…she just feared history repeating itself. She feared doing something that would push him away. But would it hurt to allow the wall to come down one more time?

"…I love you, too, Leo."

Maybe her father would succeed in recreating her body…and she could give that precious gift to Leo one day.

* * *

Sang stood by as Chaplin rambled about something. Whatever it was, it didn't interest him. He heard Chaplin direct his rambling to Pimiko about clones and perfected super mutagen. Tatsu and Tiger Claw weren't around to snoop where they didn't belong. He didn't have to worry about anyone looking at him.

Except for the clones. But they lay in their tanks, looking very well like small, slightly-deformed children. Chaplin said the process of recreating them as adults would take months, then they could handle the super mutagen. There were some praises towards Baxter Stockman, though Sang didn't pay attention to the specifics. His eyes only went to the vials of super mutagen sitting unguarded on the research desk.

It didn't take long for him to realize that the Turtles could end up destroying the clones as they did the originals. As long as Donatello existed, they wouldn't stop being a threat. The purple-clad turtle seemed to have a plan for everything; he even had a cure for the regular mutagen. But they also let their guards down being stuck with petty street gangs and their meaningless wars. They wouldn't be prepared for a full comeback…or would they? He needed something unexpected to destroy them and April O'Neil once and for all. His eyes trained back on the super mutagen. As much as he loved his Farrah…perhaps she took the wrong approach all along.

He made sure Chaplin and Pimiko remained preoccupied as he slid two vials of the super mutagen into his pocket.

* * *

"So, I take it the excitement hasn't worn off yet?"

Donnie asked the question while watching Cheyloe finish putting on her pajamas. The way she literally flew out of her normal clothes and into her t-shirt and pants told him her excitement over the ultrasound remained. He found himself smiling and shaking his head when she all but jumped onto the bed and under the covers. She had to be gentle due to the baby, however. He looked at her face and found that grin still hadn't left.

"I still can't believe we got to see our baby!" Chey exclaimed, looking down as her hands gravitated towards her lower abdomen. "It's just exciting knowing that it's growing and thriving inside me as we speak. I've always heard other women say how amazing it is, but I never knew how until now."

Donnie wrapped his arm around her waist and pecked her cheek. "You think you can handle the coming months once you look like you're carrying a beach ball? It won't make you any less attractive, mind you."

The brunette raised an eyebrow, giving him a lopsided smile. She knew what Donnie insinuated; the excitement would waver for a bit once she reached the point of begging the baby to come out. Until then, she would savor having just a bump. "If it means our child'll be born healthy, I can manage sacrificing my figure. Besides, I'm sure you have at least a little bit of that sympathy weight."

Donnie swiftly pulled her down with him and under the covers. "Don't speak too soon. Splinter's got a regiment set up for you to keep the both of you in shape. You'll need some sort of exercise when you can't do your morning jog anymore. And no, you can't use my Bo staff."

"Oh…which Bo staff?" Chey cheekily questioned.

The sudden blush on his face reminded him that his wife had an…interesting mind. And here he thought the only ones with a mind like that were Raph and Casey. "Don't let him or her hear that joke."

* * *

 **And there's the end of that chapter! We'll have a time-skip of probably two or three months later, and unlike most stories, the gender of the baby will be revealed before it's born (since Donnie and Chey can't wait). We may even see some resolution between Donnie and Casey after Casey's drunk comments. I won't give much else away, so stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note: After months of waiting, here's the next installment of Turtle Dove 2! I'm sorry for keeping everyone waiting; a bunch of stuff piled up at once and I lost inspiration for the story until now. But that's in the past! Anyway, we'll finally have the Foot getting ready to act, a resolution between Casey and Donnie, and Donnie and Cheyloe learning a special surprise about their child! Enough stalling, let's get this show on the road again!**

* * *

Chapter 11: The Calm Before the Storm

 _Three months later_

Tiger Claw packed the rest of his supplies and shoved his blaster into its holster. Other needed supplies were already on the boat to prepare for the long trip. He had what he needed to keep himself, Tatsu, and a small group of Foot Soldiers up until reaching their destination. The only thing he didn't feel comfortable with was leaving Pimiko and Sang in the same place for an unknown amount of time. It wasn't likely that Chaplin could stop the superhuman or Pimiko if he tried.

"Are you finally ready, Tiger Claw?" Tatsu asked behind his mask.

The mutant tiger firmly nodded. "We have been idle for too long. We simply cannot stand by and wait for the clones to be ready, or let the super mutagen sit around. Allowing that caused two vials to disappear."

"Lady Pimiko hopes this will prove our endurance to the Turtles. I do sense a need for personal vengeance from you, however." After the sounds in the air assured him they were alone, Tatsu came forward and asked, "Are you for certain Chaplin can be trusted to watch the clones? And is it wise to bring the superhuman along?"

Tiger Claw narrowed his eyes, both in irritation and deep thought. "Chaplin will stay in touch through his little 'toy'…and Pimiko wishes for all four of us to go. I do question her wisdom in bringing Sang, however."

They both paused and knew the time for chat was over. Both gathered the last of their weapons and headed for the docks. They would keep Pimiko updated and tell her of the status on the Turtles and the 'false heir' of the Foot Clan. If they wanted to, they would even apprehend the O'Neil girl and the Jones boy. But Tiger Claw really wanted two in particular: the turtle in purple and his superhuman friend. He would do anything to avenge his master and restore the Foot Clan, and he would start by hitting them on their home turf.

New York.

* * *

"Mikey, do I have to remind you again why putting a full Solo cup on the TV is a bad idea?"

Michelangelo grinned sheepishly from his place on the floor before handing his brother a screwdriver. "Lapse in good judgment, D. I swear I'll be careful next time!"

Donatello rolled his eyes and used the screwdriver to remove the back panel and inspect the wiring. He prayed at least some of it was spared from a shower of ice and cola as to avoid electrical shocks. "If all the wiring ends up fried, you'll have to do without TV until I can find replacement wiring and tubing."

He heard someone chuckle and interject, "Donnie, that's what the hall closet's for. We should have some under the extra quilts."

Donnie turned his head to Cheyloe reclining on the couch, an issue of _Parents_ magazine resting on her swollen stomach. Though the evidence sat right in front of him, he still couldn't believe she was already six months pregnant. She made it this far without any complications and with no encounters with any gang members or Foot remnants. Just seeing her relaxed and flashing him a 'don't stress over small things' smile gave him ease. It made him a little more forgiving towards Mikey short-circuiting the TV, too.

"Under the extra quilts AND pillows." He corrected, wearing a sly grin. "And everyone tells me _I'm_ a packrat."

"Hey, it's always good to have extra things in case of an emergency." Chey defended with a pout. "You never know when the power could go out, or if someone gets hurt and has to recover on the couch."

Donnie eyed her and couldn't help but smirk. "Like the time you cocooned me in blankets just because I sprained my ankle?"

He suddenly looked to the clock on his T-Phone before abruptly putting his tools down and getting to his feet. "Gotta stop right now. It's time for your sonogram!"

Mikey suddenly grew interested when he watched his brother helping his sister-in-law off the couch. "Wait, is tonight when you're gonna-"

"Yep!" Donnie beamed brightly. "We're going to see if it's a boy or girl!"

Leo, Raph, and April came out of the kitchen right as Donnie made the announcement. Donnie immediately regretted it when they joined Mikey in swarming inside the lab and hovering around the exam chair. Chey wasn't even in it yet, and they insisted on being so invasive? He readied himself to yell at them, but a look from the brunette told him it would be okay. Well, this would be the newest member born into the clan…why wouldn't they want to see this? He was sure Splinter and Andie would join any minute as well.

Once in the lab and once Chey was safely on the table, Donnie turned to his brothers and friend to lecture, "All right, I'll need everybody to be quiet so I can focus. I want to be as accurate as possible…and if you're disappointed with the result, keep it to yourself."

"Don't have to tell us twice, Donnie." Raph muttered.

The turtle in purple made sure his wife was as comfortable as she could be before turning on the equipment and pulling her shirt up to expose her stomach. He didn't have to say anything when Leo fetched a blanket to put over her legs, prompting himself to put the all-too-familiar gel on her skin and place the probe over it. He moved it around until the black-and-white image of a baby appeared on the screen, and he could hear hushed gasps from the others, even Cheyloe. Compared to the first one, it looked too big to fit the whole screen. But they all could see that it looked much more like a baby.

"This is so amazing…" April whispered in awe.

They caught sudden movement on the screen, and Chey immediately yelped and looked down. Mikey immediately came to her side and asked, "Chey, you okay?"

The brunette grinned and assured, "I'm fine, Mikey…the baby just kicked, that's all. It's not a fan of the ultrasound probe."

"Really!? Lemme-"

Donnie reached over and swatted his brother's hand away. "Not now, Mikey! Wait until after the exam!"

After a deep sigh, Donnie first looked at everything of greater importance. The heartbeat sounded fine, and it was the size it needed to be at six months. He immediately smiled when he saw its small fists covering its face in an attempt to hide from the 'camera'. The doctor in him kept a calm vibe, but the father in him wanted to gush over it. Once he watched the baby long enough to deem it healthy, it was time for the moment everyone waited for.

"Now…for the moment of truth."

Everyone kept quiet and watched Donnie move the probe to capture the area between its legs. Cheyloe quietly joined him in looking at the area and trying to identify what was there. Only seconds later did Donnie let out a small gasp once he made the identification. Auburn eyes glistened with joy, amplified when he heard his wife place her hand over her mouth to stifle her own gasp. He didn't acknowledge the others looking at each other and back at the screen trying to figure it out themselves.

"Well, what is it, Donnie?" Leo asked.

The genius turtle wiped at one of his eyes before turning to his eldest brother. "…It's a girl. The baby's a girl!"

There were cheers in the background, and April even high-fived Leo. There were flashes of disappointment on Raph and Mikey's faces that quickly changed into acceptance. But the happiest about the news were Donnie and Chey themselves. They both continued to watch the image of their child-watching her thrive amidst the noise outside. If it were up to them, they would spend all day watching the screen. Unfortunately, there was one who contested to being viewed too long, as Chey immediately hovered her hands above her stomach when the baby kicked again.

"Somebody's certainly not very photogenic!"

Everyone in the lab shared a laugh and watched the exam to the very end.

* * *

 _Late that evening_

Casey stood at the door for an undetermined amount of time and debated over what to do.

He knew this was months overdue, and for all he knew it was too late. The guilt ate away at him once he came to terms with it all, and knew it was better late than never to make things right. He left Shadow with his dad while he made the journey all the way to the door of Apartment 4C. But he only hovered his knuckles over the door when he thought of Donatello's reaction to his presence. Donnie was probably still mad. He didn't want to stress Cheyloe out, either. But Casey Jones was famous for taking risks…and this was just one of those risks he had to take. He swallowed all doubt and lightly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Chey's voice called from behind.

Casey took a breath and replied, "It's, uh…it's Casey."

He heard silence and feared they were ignoring him. He wouldn't blame them if they were still mad. However, the vigilante nearly jumped when the lock clicked, and the door opened. There to greet him was Chey and her obviously-swollen stomach. A twinge of hurt welled up inside, but he kept it buried until things were settled.

"…Hey, Casey." The brunette greeted apprehensively. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, uh, I just…wanted to check up on ya. Haven't talked in a while, y'know?" Casey half-lied. He glanced around the inside of the apartment and asked, "So…is Donnie around?"

Just then, Donnie came out of the hallway looking freshly showered and locked eyes with the human. Cheyloe cautiously backed away in case an argument arose between them. For the longest time, the turtle only glared at Casey and hoped he'd take the hint. But Donnie knew better; he knew Casey Jones didn't know how to take hints, especially not from him. Of course, he wasn't exactly threatening with only a towel around his hips. Attire aside, he didn't need that cave-mouthed moron coming into his home to worsen their strained relationship.

"H-Hey, D." Casey greeted apprehensively, tugging at his shirt collar under the turtle's gaze. "You've been pretty busy-"

"If you're here to give us more grief over our child, I suggest you take your grease-laden butt and leave, Casey."

Casey quickly shook his head and held his hands up. "N-No, Donnie! I-I just wanted t' talk, man!"

Donnie stopped short of pointing his finger at the door when Chey shot her hand up. He looked at her in silent protest, though he backed away once she gave him the 'let's be civil' look. Disappointment gave way to satisfaction once he saw her shoot Casey her own glare, making the human gulp. Seeing the normally-boisterous and confident Casey Jones become a stuttering wimp gave Donnie something to better his mood. The satisfaction wore off quick and he decided to let the vigilante speak.

"Then start talking, Casey. What do you want to tell us that you should've told us months ago?" Donnie prodded.

The human only shook his head in shame. "I know, I know, man. I just…I ain't good at this, but I'm sorry, okay?" He started rubbing his hand over his face, attempting to hold back any outpours of emotion coming from mentioning Gabrielle or his previous state of mind. "I was dealin' wit' losin' Gabby th' wrong way. I was gettin' drunk, ignorin' my own kid…even kinda wishin' you'd get a taste of what I felt."

Seeing Donnie's eyes widen made Casey quickly clarify, "I-I mean…I was mad ya had good stuff happenin' an'…I got hit wit' th' worst possible thing. And if it could happen t' Gabby, what about Chey? I-I didn't want ya knowin' what I went through, but I just took my anger out on ya, man…"

Only when the man started rubbing his runny nose with his sleeve did Donnie's expression soften. Casey was an idiot, no question about it, but he knew when to own up to his blunders. He looked for any traces of deception or insincerity and came back empty. There was obviously no evidence Raph or anyone else threatened him to do this…and Donnie knew he needed to give Casey a second chance. What good would holding a grudge do at this point. Donnie readied himself to acknowledge Casey when Cheyloe suddenly spoke up.

"While your apology is _way_ overdue, I'm willing to accept it." The brunette gingerly rested her hand over her stomach as she gave the vigilante a small, reassuring smile. "But it's going to come down to Donnie on this one. What's your verdict, hon'?"

Casey locked eyes with the turtle and found that scrutinizing glare; the one he always used on him during their past 'war' over April. Casey always used to glare in return, but only gulped and shrank at the sight of those auburn eyes. There was expectation for him to fetch his staff and whack him with it…but Casey only heard Donnie laugh out-of-the-blue. Was Donnie just laughing at his out-of-character meekness, or was that the laugh of a devious plan in action? The human got his answer when a large, green hand smacked him upside the head with a yelp.

"I guess I can forgive him," Donnie answered cheekily, "but only because our daughter needs an example of who not to emulate."

There was a retort and a threat to do bodily harm ready until Casey processed the latter part of Donnie's statement. "Wait, did ya say 'daughter'?"

Chey patted her stomach proudly and announced, "Yep, it's a girl."

The revelation brought back bittersweet thoughts of Gabrielle. It wasn't the time to be resentful or remorseful, however. Rubbing his sore head, the human asked, "So…everything's cool?"

"As long as you be a good dad to Shadow and be a good friend to us, I'm willing to forgive and forget. In turn, we'll help out when things get difficult." Like flipping a light switch, Donnie's smile went from warm to eerie and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "However, if you screw up again…well, we always have room for a mutant Chihuahua. A _neutered_ one, I may add."

"O-Okay, Donnie, I get it! I won't screw up!" Casey ducked his head from Donnie and Chey's line of vision and grimaced. At least with Raph and April he knew what to expect, but not with these two. "J-Just lemme keep some of my dignity in check!"

But Casey knew better. Pregnancy was the perfect excuse for them to live it up…and he'd let them if it meant mending bridges.

* * *

"…Everything's been too quiet lately, Shini."

Shinigami broke from her brooding thoughts and glanced over at Miwa. "Keeping Jones in line and all the baby fever is too quiet?"

Miwa chortled and leaned against the frame of their water tower perch. Either Shini joked because she was simply overthinking things or wanted to deny that things were quiet. There was no activity from Tiger Claw or Sang for the past three months apart from scattered messages from incoming underlings. There were no leads on what they wanted with the remnant mutagen or the Kuro Kabuto. No leads on this supposed new leader of the Foot Clan…nothing. She should've been enjoying the quiet. Casey finally got his act together and Donnie was going to be a father. She should've been enjoying it all but feared everyone would just let their guard down.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but don't you think it's weird we haven't heard any activity for months?" The kunoichi stared at the cityscape and felt uneasy about the quiet atmosphere. When things were this quiet-this peaceful-something bad always happened shortly after. "Surely Tiger Claw hasn't decided to give up whatever he's doing like that."

Shini flipped through a stack of playing cards and smiled nonchalantly. "While the quiet is odd, just look at it as a break from all these pursuits. Maybe now you can finally start focusing on other aspects…like going out and finding a suitor, maybe?"

"Pfft, no thanks", Miwa snorted, "I'll just hit up that new club downtown and feel like a rebel again."

There was a shared laugh, then it was back to looking over the city. Even if they didn't have to deal with the Foot, there were still gang members and mobsters lurking around like savage dogs. With Donnie having to deal with a new baby soon, Casey taking care of a child, and April in college, they needed to step up their game. While she wouldn't say it in front of her father, she didn't know just how reliable that Ryoji guy and Alopex were…

Miwa's pupils contracted into dots when an eerie chill flooded her veins. Someone was watching them.

She and Shinigami suddenly darted out of the way when a kunai knife whizzed between them. If they hadn't moved, they'd both be skewered through the head. Shocked, they both looked at the kunai sticking up from the asphalt and saw it. A greenish-tinged substance thinly coating it halfway towards the tip. Poison…one of the classic weapons of a ninja. No one in the Hamato Clan relied on such a thing, so that meant…

There was a blur of black and red, and a blow struck Shinigami in the back. Miwa turned to check on her fallen friend before a blow struck her square in the face, knocking her down as well. Shaking her head to rid it of stars, she looked up and expected Tiger Claw to finally show his face. But this wasn't Tiger Claw…it was someone she didn't know.

Another kunoichi.

Miwa looked at the kunoichi clad in familiar red-and-black garb. She wasn't a grunt; her uniform made it seem like she was of very high rank. Then she got to looking at her in detail, especially her long ponytail and what looked like blades weaved into the end. Those eyes…there was something very familiar and very unnerving about her eyes.

"Who are you!?"

The kunoichi merely smiled a cold and condescending smile and spoke a sentence that rocked Miwa to the core.

"Hello…Karai."

* * *

 **So we've finally got Miwa meeting Pimiko. Boy, won't she be surprised once she learns who she is and how they're really connected. Pretty soon, we'll have Donnie and his brothers offering aid, panic arising, and Sang making an unexpected move that could impact both the Hamatos and the Foot. Next I'll finally be updating Turtle Dove Tidbits (I may try to publish quite a few chapters over the weekend now that I have free time) and the final chapter of Falling, Falling, Fallen. Over the next week, I should finally have the first chapter of my new story, The Power Inside Him, published! Until then, stay tuned!**


	12. Ugly Truth

**Author's Note: I'm back with another update! For those waiting, the last chapter of 'Falling, Falling, Fallen' will be posted this weekend as well as the next chapter of 'Turtle Dove Tidbits'. If you know my Tumblr, I'll be posting drabbles from the first to the thirteenth of next month in celebration of Mother's Day. Anyway, we finally have Miwa and Pimiko talking and Miwa learns the ugly truth of how they're truly connected. We also get the long-awaited confrontation between the Turtles and Tiger Claw after over three years. What will happen when a certain fox jumps in? What is the next step in whatever plan Sang has? Well, you'll have to read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Ugly Truth

"H-How did you…"

Miwa was at a loss on what to feel. Shock that this unknown kunoichi knew her abandoned name, or shock that this might be the new leader of the Foot Clan, or both. If she knew that much about her, then she also speculated she wasn't one to be taken lightly in combat. The fact that she and Shinigami lay on the asphalt proved that much. As she stared more into the woman's eyes, the morbid sense of nostalgia grew stronger and brought to mind memories long-forgotten. If she didn't act fast, she wouldn't be going home in one piece.

She bared her teeth once the shock wore off, snarling, "That's no longer my name! Only a Foot soldier would know that wretched name!"

Ignoring the fallen kunoichi's biting words, the woman chuckled bitterly and whispered, "Karai…the so-called heir to the Foot Clan. Ironic for someone who isn't Saki's daughter. Just another Hamato _pig_. A family filled with thieves and liars."

Miwa wanted to tear the woman's throat out over those insults but remembered getting her identity was much more important. The seething way she talked about the Hamato Clan reminded Miwa of the man she wanted to forget. "Who are you, Shredder's secret pupil or something?"

"I think you already know…but I'll tell you anyway in case you're that stupid." The opposing kunoichi stood straight and gazed down at Miwa with cold, brown eyes, boldly introducing, "I am Oroku Pimiko…the true heir of the Foot Clan. The _true_ daughter of the Shredder."

A deafening silence shut Miwa's lips at the revelation. Hamato Ryoji's speculations proved true after all…Shredder had a biological child. A biological child that Shredder likely never knew about, and now she stared into the eyes of the evidence. Pimiko's eyes looked just like _his_ eyes the more she looked at them. Did she also share his tendency to blame everyone else for his problems? Or maybe his lust that led to murder? Whatever her personality fully entailed, Miwa only wanted to drive a blade between her eyes right now.

"Good…that was enough to shut you up. Tiger Claw did say you have a mouth as big as your ego."

While a silent stare-down took place between the two, Shinigami recovered from her shock and knew right away they needed help. She made sure Miwa kept the other kunoichi distracted as she discretely reached for her phone and pressed a red button. Now she just had to wait…and hope.

"So what, did Tiger Claw just happen to discover you and stage a grand revenge scheme?" Miwa asked sarcastically.

Pimiko immediately grinned. The grin on her face looked so cold and out-of-place that it even frightened the horror-enthusiast Shinigami. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The leader of the new Foot raised her hand up and snapped her fingers. Miwa readied herself to call Pimiko out on her cockiness when something landed behind her and grabbed her by the arms. She wouldn't have to turn around to identify them; large, furry paws were obvious evidence of the restrainer. However, she looked anyway and saw the mutant she and Shini searched for and spied on for months.

"…Tiger Claw."

The mutant tiger sneered down at his former ally. "It's been too long, _Karai_."

Miwa glanced over at the man suddenly holding the struggling Shinigami and withheld a gasp. "T-That can't be…Hattori Tatsu!?"

While his face remained hidden behind the oni mask, Miwa knew the mask from her childhood memories. She had a history with Tatsu as his former pupil from her early training years until Shredder took over and Tatsu dropped off the radar. No real explanation was given except for 'he has other work to do' and 'stop asking questions'. Tiger Claw wasn't exactly the type to be a teacher, and Miwa concluded the obvious. Pimiko had to be why Tatsu no longer trained her.

"You have grown, kunoichi. A shame that you left such a stain on Saki's legacy." Tatsu smirked behind the oni mask, raising his head up in Pimiko's direction before frowning and adding, "…But it didn't take long to figure out you weren't his daughter. I waded through countless rumors to find there was a true heir to his name…and once I found her and her addict mother, I took her in and trained her."

"Tell her the interesting part, Tatsu." Tiger Claw grinned. "Tell her the true connection between them."

Tatsu paused at first, but grinned once he figured out what Tiger Claw meant. "That's right…I should get to the part about their mothers."

"…Our mothers?"

* * *

Donnie immediately froze when he heard the emergency alarm on his T-Phone. He rushed over, still clad in a bath towel, and caught it before it vibrated off the kitchen counter. Amidst the worried stares of Cheyloe and Casey, he looked to see who sounded the alarm and where the signal came from. He programmed this feature into everyone's phones in case they landed in deep trouble and needed backup without drawing the enemy's attention. When the phone finally gave him the ID and coordinates, he rushed to the hallway so fast his towel flew off.

Chey attempted to give chase but only halted and kept her hand stretched out. "Donnie, what's wrong?"

"It's Shinigami! She's sent an emergency signal from downtown!" Donnie reentered the living room a minute later hastily tying his mask and grabbing his Bo staff from the corner. "The guys should've received the signals, too. It could be Tiger Claw or this new Foot leader."

"Well, I'm goin', too." Casey declared. "I got my equipment in th' trunk!"

As Casey ran out the door, Donnie made his way for the balcony when Chey suddenly stopped him. He turned around and saw her worried expression, half-expecting her to say 'don't go'. But she knew him better than that…she didn't need to fear there would be a repeat of the 'Mozar incident'. Instead, she went to the bookshelf and opened up a box, getting something out of it and firmly placing it in Donnie's hand. Donnie gasped and saw his reflection on the barrel and felt the cool touch of the metal against his skin.

"…The safety's off. Remember how I taught you to use it." Chey instructed quietly before handing him a plastic case. "Take these in case you need them."

Donnie remembered the lessons all too well. He hated the thought of using a gun. He lost count of the times when she took him target practicing in Northampton-the basics of aiming and safety and never touching the trigger unless he really intended to shoot-at how many times the sound of the shots made him jump. But she couldn't use it herself, not while she was pregnant. The look in his eyes made it clear he would only use it if necessary.

With a quick peck on the lips for his wife, he was off.

* * *

"What about our mothers? What does that have to do with me?"

Miwa could feel heat rising in her veins at the way Tatsu said 'mothers'. There remained a constant pain that she never even got to know her mother. She couldn't even remember her mother due to being a baby when she died, and then abducted by that psychopath Shredder. But the way he said 'mothers' sounded insulting, as though he spat-no, _urinated_ -on her mother's grave. And implying her mother had something to do with Pimiko? She pitied whatever woman was dumb enough to lay down with Shredder and procreate.

"Your mother was Tang Shen…right?" Pimiko cut in, arms crossed and red lips pressed into a frown. Only when she saw the shocked look on Miwa's face did she snort out a chuckle. "So she is. You never knew she had a sister, did you? Unless the weaker Hamato stuck his nose where it didn't belong."

With eyes narrowed, Pimiko boldly announced, "My mother's name was Tang Amaya…Shen's _sister_."

Miwa felt bile rise to her throat. Her mother had a sister, and said sister laid down with Shredder and produced Miss Foot Queen. So that meant Shredder-the man who masqueraded as her father for most of her life-ended up being related to her after all.

 _This Amaya really has poor taste in men._

"So even after all his talk about how much he loved my mother, Shredder had enough time to sleep with her sister? He really was a pig after all." Miwa growled, feeling more hatred towards him than she did before.

"…But even then, he still obsessed over her and you. He never even knew I existed." Pimiko spoke bitterly and dug her nails into her sleeves. "You were given what was supposed to be mine, while I was stuck with a mother who flitted to different men until Tatsu found me. Shame he had to waste a few years training a false heir…"

Miwa immediately struggled in Tiger Claw's grip. While part of her pitied Pimiko, she also had immediate resentment towards her just for sharing the same gene pool with Shredder. Besides, it wasn't like she wanted to have the Foot Clan. "If rights to the Foot Clan are all you want, take them! I don't want anything to do with it!"

"…Do you think I'm that naïve? Rights to the Foot Clan? I've already got that." Pimiko grabbed her by the chin and roughly pulled her closer. Cold fire danced in her eyes, burning brighter at the woman who stole her birthright. "I want those years back, but I also want to do what my father couldn't: total eradication of the Hamato Clan. Blood-members and allies, no matter how innocent you deem them. Then the destruction of MY clan will be avenged."

"I wouldn't get so arrogant." Shinigami cut in with a sharp tone. "That is what caused Shredder's downfall. The Hamato Clan is stronger than you realize."

Pimiko let go of Miwa and stalked towards the witch. Red lips curled back to reveal her teeth, radiating fury that could only be passed down through the Oroku bloodline. "Underestimating me will cause _your_ downfall."

A whizzing sound echoed in the air, resulting in something grazing the bridge of Pimiko's nose and embedding in the brick of the stairwell entry. As Pimiko jumped back in shock, green fists managed to hit Tiger Claw and Tatsu on the backs of their heads, allowing Miwa and Shini to break free and create some distance. Four green figures and a man in a skull mask came to appear before the Foot Clan as the two women joined them. The figures looked and found their long-time enemy in Tiger Claw, but the other two were unfamiliar. They had a good guess on who the female was, however…

"…Ryoji was right." Leonardo noted coldly. "Shredder really does have a kid. She's got his eyes…"

"Well, at least she's not ugly like he was." Raph jeered with a smug smirk.

Paying no heed to the turtle in red's remark, Pimiko's eyes glided over the four turtles and took in their faces. Their soft faces made it hard to believe that they were the ones who defeated her father and that Farrah woman. They didn't look like the threats Tiger Claw made them out to be. "…So you are the turtles Tiger Claw told me about." Her eyes suddenly locked onto Donnie, narrowing once she remembered the description of her father's killer. "And you're the turtle who destroyed my father."

"I would hope my reputation was presented in a positive light." Donnie sarcastically retorted.

When he heard a low growl, Donnie shifted his eyes over to Tiger Claw. The cat gave him the same look he gave Splinter; the same amount of hatred, too. The turtle in purple kept Chey's pistol hidden in his belt pouch, hoping he wouldn't have to use it. He knew never to underestimate him or get careless. Getting careless would mean he could find their home bases. Getting careless would mean they would learn that Chey was pregnant and _vulnerable_.

Then Tiger Claw saw it. The mutant tiger saw the gold band on Donnie's leftmost finger. A smirk tugged at his lips when he asked, "So you've made your weakness definite. It's with that little Firestarter, isn't it?"

"That's not your place to ask. The bigger issue is what you're planning." Donnie retorted, pulling his metal Bo staff out and readying it for an attack. "We know you found a canister of mutagen and the Kuro Kabuto…so what does it have to do with breaking Sang out of the mental ward?"

Mikey looked at Tatsu and Pimiko, suddenly interjecting, "I wanna know who that guy is! And if Shredder had a kid, how come he still took Miwa and made her his daughter?"

"That isn't _your_ place to ask." Pimiko hissed, drawing out a long dagger from behind her back and pointing the tip in Miwa's direction. Her cool demeanor faltered for a moment, the anger apparent in her voice when she declared, "I'll send Hamato Yoshi a special message with your decapitated heads: the Foot Clan will never die!"

In retaliation, Miwa withdrew her tanto and snarled, "Time to put you in your place, Little Miss Daddy Issues!"

What they didn't realize was until a moment later was that the Turtles and Casey were followed to their rescue mission. To the contrary, they weren't followed by April or Casey or Splinter. Someone overheard the phone alarm sound off at the lair and knew Tiger Claw would be there and took careful measure to stealthily follow the brothers. That someone revealed themselves by zooming in and leaving a clean slice on the cheek of the mutant tiger. Tiger Claw yelped and grabbed his bleeding cheek, turning to see his assailant and seeing a very familiar face.

"Takeshi." The assailant-Alopex-greeted coldly.

Tiger Claw narrowed his eye and replied, "Makoto."

There was another to appear among the group, primarily to ensure Alopex didn't try another solo stunt. Clutching a naginata in his hand, he shot a glare at Tiger Claw and stood by his partner. For a moment, he also glanced over at Pimiko and looked astounded that she truly existed. His time of observation stopped once Tatsu spoke up.

"…I recognize that breathing…the runt of the Hamato Clan," Tatsu sneered, "Hamato Ryoji."

"Hattori Tatsu and Tiger Claw…and I assume the daughter of Saki and Amaya." Ryoji stifled a cough from a nearby wave of smog, studying the faces of his opponents and waiting for them to make a move. "Whatever your plans are, they will fail to come to fruition. Do what Saki was too proud to attempt: put an end to this petty feud." His eyes immediately glided over to Pimiko and he pleaded, "Be better than your father and strive for peace."

But apparently Pimiko didn't want peace. Her response was to snap her fingers, which resulted in the appearance of several Foot grunts from all sides of the building. How long they were in hiding, the Hamato Clan didn't know, but they knew a fight was going down here and now. Miwa did the honors of tackling Pimiko and Ryoji immediately went after Tatsu, leaving the Turtles, Alopex, Casey, and Shinigami to deal with Tiger Claw and the swarming grunts.

While the grunts were nothing compared to Foot Bots, they were still a formidable match in strength and speed. Nevertheless, the Turtles fared well by keeping up with training, and Shinigami subdued several with her illusions and a combination of hers and Mikey's kusarigama chains. Leo and Raph tag-teamed and sent a group of them slamming into the stairwell door. Casey fired several pucks at the backs of the grunts and sent them down in shock. Donnie took the remaining by surprise and sent them flying off the roof like a home-run baseball. Miwa and Pimiko remained evenly-matched, though the latter proved dangerous with her bloodlust alone. As tanto and dagger parried, Ryoji managed to keep Tatsu at bay in a fight of naginata vs. sword. Unfortunately for him, his lung capacity came back to haunt him as the smoggy air produced a few coughs.

Then there were Alopex and Tiger Claw. Several encounters over the years made them learn each other's tricks. Alopex was fast, but Tiger Claw knew this and countered with shots of ice from his rifle. One blast caught her by the ankle, causing her to tumble to the pavement. Before he could fire a blast and fry her, the fox threw a knife and cut his cheek. In a rage, Tiger Claw lunged forward and kicked her aside like a ragdoll.

"Alopex!" Ryoji cried out, momentarily ignoring Tatsu.

The blow didn't go unnoticed by a certain turtle in purple. With no shuriken or smoke bombs on hand, he had to use _that_. He needed to surprise Tiger Claw so Alopex could break free. He immediately pulled the gun from his pouch and aimed it, struggling to get his large finger on the trigger. Right before the tiger could aim another shot at his sister, Donnie got his finger on the trigger and pulled with a bang, resulting in Tiger Claw groaning and clutching his leg. He also took the opportunity to fire a warning shot at Pimiko before she could stab Miwa in the head. That proved enough for Donnie and he shoved the pistol back in his belt.

But no one could've predicted Alopex breaking the ice off her ankle and striking her brother…by cutting off his arm.

Tiger Claw immediately fell to his side and clutched his bleeding stump, now at the mercy of Alopex. The fox looked at him with pure rage and raised her arms above her head, knife clutched tightly in her hand. She would end this tonight. With ragged breaths, she prepared herself to plant the knife into her brother's skull. Nothing could stop this.

"Alopex," Ryoji shouted with labored breaths, halting the fox, "don't become like him! Killing him won't take away the pain of what he's done!"

"Uh, she'll technically kill 'im if he bleeds out." Raph deadpanned.

Alopex at first refused to heed Ryoji's words. However, the reflection in her brother's eye made her relax and slowly lower her arms and the knife. Killing Tiger Claw would bring satisfaction, but only temporarily. Taking his life wouldn't erase what happened; it would only continue the vicious cycle of vengeance. This was not what the Hamato Clan stood for, and she wanted to honor the clan that was home to the one human she could trust. With a grunt of resignation, she sheathed the knife and looked her brother in the eye as he lay bleeding.

"Take this as a warning…and leave the Hamato Clan alone. I won't be so merciful next time."

Seeing that Tiger Claw was critically wounded and almost all her forces were taken down, Pimiko growled in frustration and threw down a smoke bomb. The Hamato Clan shielded their eyes from the smoke, only to find the Foot gone once it cleared. The only things that remained were the fallen Foot grunts and Tiger Claw's severed arm. But they knew this wasn't over. Pimiko would be back and she would likely bring stronger backup. For now, they were safe, and Donnie especially could relax.

"Donnie, when'd you start using a gun?" Casey asked, bewildered.

Biting his lip in apprehension, Donnie confessed, "Chey taught me how to use it in case it was necessary. I'm not a fan of them, but I didn't bring extra shuriken."

Leo saw the look on Donnie's face and suggested, "You should get back home and make sure Chey's all right. We'll cover you and make sure we're not followed."

Donnie nodded, looking disturbed at Tiger Claw's arm before running for home. The others followed behind shortly after and prayed they wouldn't encounter the Foot again for a long time. They knew Chey would want to attend to their wounds before going back to the lair. April and Andie would probably be worried, as would Splinter. However, what bothered them most was that they still didn't know the extent of Pimiko's plans against the Hamato Clan. Whatever the case…the war between the Hamato Clan and the Foot Clan began anew.

Neither side knew that the true enemy would take them both by surprise before long.

* * *

Sang admired it through the glass and fluid. He paid no heed to the thing that looked like Shredder lying dormant in the neighboring tank. The only thing that mattered was the creature resembling his Farrah. He reached his hand up and gently caressed the glass as if caressing it.

It had large, clawed hands and had a green, tar-like armor coating parts of its body, but its face and hair greatly resembled Farrah. Would it have her memories? Would it know him? Could they finally take revenge against O'Neil and reignite their goal for superhuman supremacy?

"…Staring at it won't make it wake up. You're seriously creeping me out."

Sang ignored Chaplin's observation and stared at the Farrah clone a moment longer before leaving the room. If Chaplin ruined Farrah in any way, he would sap every bit of blood from his body. The Shredder clone was a complete waste, in his mind. Only Farrah deserved to rule…but he had to agree to their terms in order to bring her back. Then O'Neil would die, Doggett would be punished, and the turtle called Donatello would receive a painful death. But if all else failed…

He quietly took the two vials of super mutagen from his pocket and stared at them. For months, he left them alone, and none of them suspected him of taking them. He took them without really knowing what he would do with them. But as he heard Chaplin's ramblings about the super mutagen and how it would enhance the clone's abilities, an idea formulated in his mind: if this substance would enhance Farrah's abilities…what would it do for him?

Chaplin was too busy with his research to notice the superhuman quietly stealing an injection gun.

* * *

"So Shredder does have a daughter, and her mother is Tang Shen's sister!?"

Donnie winced from Cheyloe's shouts and went back to watching her put a bandage on Raph's shoulder. Once they knew they weren't being followed and came back clean of trackers, they huddled back to the apartment and took care of their wounds. Splinter, April, and Andromeda were updated on the situation and they could only picture the look of horror on the rat's face at the revelation. Even they still had a hard time believing it.

"That's according to Pimiko." Miwa murmured, wringing her hands in her lap and frowning deeply. "I can't believe that the new Shredder is our cousin, of all people. I could get Tatsu, but her?"

Ryoji graciously took the inhaler offered by the brunette and took a dosage to ease his irritated lungs. After he took several deep breaths, he addressed his family on the issue of Pimiko. "It was by accident, but I caught Saki and Amaya getting close to each other while he had a relationship with Shen. It was shortly before Shen herself found out that I found Amaya confronting Saki over one of their encounters, but she left shortly after and hadn't been seen since."

Donnie's eyes widened at the info and he concluded, "She must've told him that she was pregnant. Either he didn't believe her or he told her to get lost because of Shen."

Leo suddenly eyed Alopex staring intently staring at her reflection in a cup of hot tea. He still felt disturbed that she ended up cutting Tiger Claw's arm off. It certainly could've gone worse, but he hadn't seen a ferocity like that since the last battle with Shredder. "…You did the right thing, Alopex. Even if you don't think so."

Instead of expressing thanks, Alopex sighed and warned, "They'll be back. The Shredder's influence is like a virus. They won't stop until we're all dead."

"Plus, Tiger Claw knows I'm married to Cheyloe." Donnie stared at his wedding ring before quietly covering it with his other hand, hoping to shake away his building anxiety to no avail.

Chey gulped, shielding her stomach before asking, "Does he know about the baby?"

"No, and I'll make sure he never knows." Donnie couldn't help the tinge of anger in his voice, but he knew that Tiger Claw still had it out for Chey. If Tiger Claw knew there was a baby involved, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt them both just to get to him. "If he tries to hurt either of you, he's mine."

It was Raph's turn to speak, and he made sure to look his brother and sister-in-law dead in the eyes when he stated, "If worse comes to worse, you two might have to move. Either in th' lair or out of th' city."

That didn't seem to sit well with the brunette. She was scared for her family, but she wasn't going to abandon her home and let the Foot win. Her home-her family-was worth staying and fighting for. "They're not scaring us out of our home. They'll lose…it'll be no different from Shredder."

Donnie wanted to agree with his wife, but the way Tiger Claw stared at him when he saw the wedding ring haunted him. Pimiko made the threat to wipe out the Hamato Clan, no matter how young or old. There was danger on all sides, and he didn't know if Chey could use her superpowers to protect herself now. The only time she could fight alongside them was after the baby was born, and that would take another three months. The Foot and whatever their plan was wouldn't wait three months to strike.

"We don't know when they'll strike again. Until that time comes, we need to be on-guard at all times," Leo declared calmly, "Chey, you should come straight home after work. You should only go to the lair or anyone else during the daytime. I'll have Andie start surveying their activities since they don't know her."

"Let the Mutanimals know what's goin' on, too." Raph added in.

Donnie said nothing more, only holding his wife close and refusing to let go. They stayed that way even after the others left one-by-one once plans were set in motion. Beefing up security and increased patrols still didn't ease his worries. The only thing that would totally ease them would be the Foot Clan gone for good. Until then, he would have to prepare for the possibility that they would have to vacate the apartment.

But Donnie had a feeling that whatever the Foot had waiting for them was just around the corner.

* * *

 **So as we can see, Sang's gradually going off the deep end. And we also see that Donnie's going to be fearful for a while, and justifiably so.**

 **The next chapter will be a breather, though we'll see the fruits of the Foot's grand plan finally ready for harvest. After that will be the chapter(s) we've been waiting for: the birth of Donnie and Chey's child. As I said before, I'll be updating my other stories and finally getting to posting a new one or two. So until then, stay tuned!**


End file.
